


A Gift From Yourself

by CsoulmateJ (Fantasorie)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/CsoulmateJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Kathryn Janeway goes back in time to fix what went wrong and bring Voyager home years earlier than her Voyager made it.  Along the way, things in her plan change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of End Game. I hated the way the episode was, with few exceptions, so I changed what I didn't like.

 

Kathryn watched her older self as she stared out the viewport at the passing stars; she was hurting.  “Kate?”

“I thought you left.”  The older woman answered.

“I did, but I came back to ask if you would like to join me for dinner.”  She moved to stand beside the older woman.  “It’s seeing Chakotay, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”  A hand went involuntarily to her stomach.  “I see him, and I see the way he still looks at you.  He may be with Seven, but he doesn’t love her, not yet.  I remember how stupid I was.  I remember how much pain I felt the day I learned he had fallen in love with Seven and wished to marry her.  Oh,” she shook her head.  “he never knew.  I had my captain’s mask firmly in place.  I smiled and told him how happy I was for him and that yes, I’d be happy to perform the ceremony.”

Kathryn heard the bitter tears in the older woman’s voice.  “Is this really what I’ve become?”

“No, not yet, but you’re on your way.”  Kate finally looked at Kathryn.  “When he comes to you and asks you to marry him and Seven, that night, all alone in your quarters – you’ll break.  You’ll call on the only person you trust to see you so weak.”

“Tuvok.”  Kathryn murmured.

“Yes.  Dear Tuvok.  That night he’ll come to you, and in a moment of un-Vulcan like behavior, hold you and let you cry.  He’ll comfort you in a way that’s nothing like you’ve ever known from him.  Then he’ll put his Vulcan formality back on and help you begin the process of blocking your emotions.”

“Tuvok taught you emotional control?”

“Not just control, Kathryn.  I lived and breathed this ship and my command.  Each night, Tuvok came and we meditated and worked with the control until I had no need for his help.  My emotions were firmly locked away.  On the day of Chakotay and Seven’s wedding, I was perfect.  Tuvok was very impressed.  If he hadn’t been privy to what had been going on, he wouldn’t have known I felt nothing.”

“But you did feel.”

Kate shook her head.  “No, I didn’t, but not because I’d locked my emotions away.  I died a little with each of the sessions with Tuvok.  Even my dear friend didn’t realize that.  I was dead inside by the time their wedding day arrived.”

“You have emotions now.”

“Yes, I do.  Mother is responsible for that.”  A smile played sadly on her lips.  “She promised me that she would do everything she could to stay alive until I made it home.  And she did.  After the two months it took to debrief and discuss everything that had happened out here, I walked out of Starfleet Headquarters and there she stood. 

She took me back to Indiana and slowly chipped away at me until I was no longer dead inside.  She loved me back to life, Kathryn.  There had only ever been one other person in my life that would have been able to do that, but he was no longer a part of my life.  She knew I was hurting, and made me let it all out.  I yelled and raged at her.  Screamed until I was hoarse.  Beat my hands against her chest as she held me, but she never scolded or complained that I was hurting her.  I’m sure her doctor wondered what in the world was going on when she went to him for a dermal regenerator to get rid of the bruising.  I hurt her several times, Kathryn.  Our dear sweet mother.  But she loved me until I was human again.  The hole was still in my heart, and the pain was nearly unbearable, but she was there.  For five years, she was there for me.  She forced me to take time away from Starfleet.  Owen Paris okayed my time off, and made sure that my promotion to Admiral was still waiting for me whenever I chose to come back.”

“She loved you,” was the younger woman’s only comment, although her voice was a bit shaky.

“Yes.  And if you’ll only give up being so stubborn, you’ll go home to her and have twenty-one years with her instead of just five.  You won’t hurt her as you rage and scream your way back to being human.  You won’t hear her crying at night after she thinks you’ve fallen asleep.”  Looking at her younger self, Kate wiped at the tears now staining her soft cheeks.  “She did, Kathryn.  She cried herself to sleep many nights in the chair sitting beside my bed.  She never knew that I knew, but it was part of what brought me back.  Hearing her cry for me because she loved me.”

Impulsively, Kathryn pulled her older self into a hug.  “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to us.”

Caressing the soft auburn hair of the younger her, she sighed.  “Then let me help you fix it.  Don’t keep going until you’re the bitter old woman standing here before you.”

“I’ll try.”  Kathryn pulled back and wiped her eyes.  “Now, would you like to have dinner?”

“No.  I think I’ll just stay here.  You go on.  Maybe ask a friend to eat with you.”

Kathryn nodded, knowing just who the friend was.  “I think I’ll do that.”

Watching her younger self disappear on the other side of the swooshing doors, Kate turned back to stare out at the passing stars.  She hoped that what she’d just told her younger self would convince Kathryn to go to Chakotay and tell him how she really feels about him and throw protocol to the wind.

 

~*~

 

In her quarters, Kathryn Janeway was doing just that.  Her arms were wrapped around Chakotay, her lips pressed to his as they moaned the other’s name.  She’d tapped her badge, asking for his whereabouts, just moments after the swooshing of the Admiral’s doors had stopped.  He had been waiting outside her own quarters when she arrived.

“I’m so sorry for the way I’ve treated you.  I don’t want to become her, Chakotay.  I don’t want to return home dead inside.”  She looked up into his dark eyes.  “I love you.  I’ve loved you for years now.”

Caressing her hair from her face, Chakotay smiled down at her.  “I love you.  I have from the moment our eyes met for the first time.”  Resting his hands on the small of her back, he stared down into her bright blue eyes.  “Let me make love to you.  Let me prove to you that you will never become Kate.”

Shaking her head, Kathryn backed away, moving to stare out her viewport.  “You’re with Seven.”

“No.  I’m not.  Something Kate told her made her break it off.”

“She told her that she would hurt you.”

“Then I’m grateful to Kate for saving me from that hurt.”  He moved to pull her back against him, his arms wrapping around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

“Chakotay,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“Go to her.”

“Seven?” he asked, confused.

“No.  Kate.”  She looked up at his reflection.  “Go to her.  Hold her and make love to her.  I’ll be here to make love to later.  She won’t be going back with us and she’s never known your love.  She never told her Chakotay that she loved him.  She broke, Chakotay.  She watched her Chakotay move on with Seven and it broke her.  She went to Tuvok and he taught her how to bury her emotions, but that’s not what she did, really.  She died inside.  Her choices killed her.  Mother brought her back, but she still has regrets.  You and Tuvok.  Mostly you.”

“I can’t be with her first.”  He shook his head.

“Yes.”  She finally turned to him.  “You have to be.  I told you, I’ll be here.  If we do what we’ve planned, she’ll die.  I don’t want her to die with her heart still breaking.  Seeing you has brought it all back to her.  Please, for me, for her, go to her.  She loves you as much as I do.  She’s me, Chakotay.  It’s alright.”

Seeing the truth in her eyes, he kissed her one last time and nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll go to her.  I don’t want her dying with her regrets.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kate.”  Chakotay whispered as he slipped quietly into her quarters.

Startled by the sound of his voice, she turned.  “I didn’t hear the door chime.”

“I used my overrides to come in.  I didn’t want to disturb you if you were asleep.”

“I don’t sleep any better than your Kathryn does.”  She smiled at him, puzzled when he moved closer and stood staring down at her.

“I know that you love me, Kate.  Or at least, love a version of me.”  He reached up to caress her soft white hair.  “It’s still beautiful and so soft.”

Blushing, she looked away.  “What are you doing?”

“Even though it’s strange, I love you, Kate.”  It was something he’d realized on his way to her quarters.  He did love her, maybe not as he did his own version of her, but enough so that he could grant Kathryn’s wish.

Reaching up, Kate caressed his face.  “I love you,” she whispered, her lips trembling, voice husky with emotion.  “I never said that to him.  He never knew.”

“He knew, Kate.  I know he did.”  He pulled her close.  “Even though you’re good at hiding your emotions, he could read you.  He knew you loved him.”

Resting her head against his chest, she sighed as the feel of his arms surrounding her healed part of the pain her heart was feeling.  “You should be with your Kathryn.”

“No.  Here is where I need to be for tonight.”  Tilting her face up, he stared into her blue eyes, dulled by years of bitterness.  “I’m here to make love to you, Kate.  I’m here to give you what you never experienced with him.  Will you let me?”

“She told you,” she stated, ignoring his question.

“Yes.”  He nodded, deciding to be completely honest.  “I won’t lie to you.  I didn’t want to be with you before being with her, but after she told me the truth, I’m glad I’m here.”

Staring up into the dark eyes she’d longed to see looking down at her this way for so many years, Kate gave in.  “Love me, Chakotay.  Make an old woman feel young and alive once more before she goes to her death.”

Caressing her face, Chakotay studied the dark circles under her eyes.  “You haven’t been sleeping at all, have you?” he asked, realizing that his earlier assumption had been wrong.  She didn’t sleep restlessly, she just didn’t sleep.

“The insomnia only got worse over the years.”  She lowered her eyes to keep him from seeing the truth.

But he knew. 

“I promise you’ll sleep tonight.  I’ll be here to hold you.”  He caressed her hair from her face.  Picking her up, he carried her to her bedroom.

Kate buried her face in the crook of his neck, tears filling her eyes at the feel of being carried in his arms.  She’d dreamed so many times of his carrying her just as he was now.  “Please,” she whispered when he placed her gently on the bed.  “for tonight, let me be Kathryn again.”

“Kathryn,” he whispered the name, his voice husky and filled with emotion as his fingers deftly opened her robe and skimmed over the satin covering her body.  “Still sleeping in satin.”

“I kept some of my vices.”  She tangled her fingers in his hair then let her thumb wander to his forehead to trace the tattoo.

Chakotay let her touch him, knowing that she was memorizing the feel of him to take with her.  Kissing the fingers that traced his lips, he pulled away from her to remove his clothes.  Smiling at her when she gasped at the sight of him, he held out his hand for her to sit up. 

“I think it’s time to get rid of the satin.”  His voice was low and mesmerizing.

Kate swallowed as she sat up on her knees, letting him pull the gown up over her head.  She blushed at the feel of his eyes on her naked form.  “I…”

“Shh.”  His finger caressed her lips.  “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m old, Chakotay.”

“You’re older, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re beautiful.”  His hands moved over her bare shoulders down to her hands, his fingers lacing with hers, bringing her hands up to his chest.  “May I ask you a question?”

Looking into his dark eyes, she nodded.  “Yes.  What is it?”  She splayed her freed hands on his bare chest, the feel of the warm skin like silk beneath her palms.  “Smooth.”

Shaking his head, he stilled her hands making her look up at him.  “Why were you never with him?  If you loved him, why didn’t you tell him after you were home?”

“He married Seven and her death changed him.”  She looked away.  “I was already dead by then.  I couldn’t have told him I loved him, even if I had thought it would have eased his pain.”  Tears escaped and she pulled away from him, lying down and turning to face the wall.  “I showed no emotion when she died.  I should have felt something, but I didn’t.  I stood there as cold as a block of ice and went through the motions of the ceremony.  He was in pain, and I, his best friend, showed him no compassion.”

Lying down behind her, Chakotay pulled her body back against his, spooning her to him.  His hand moved to rest over her stomach, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin.  “I can’t believe that.  You couldn’t be that heartless.”

A shuddering sob escaped her and she tried to get away.  “But I was.  Katie told you what I turned into.  I had no soul, no heart, left.”

Pulling her tighter against him as she tried to escape, he pressed gentle kisses on her ear and head.  “No, Kathryn.  You had a heart and a soul.  You just had them hidden deep behind a barrier to protect you from being hurt.  You became Captain Janeway and buried Kathryn.”

Turning in his arms, she stared up at him.  “I told her that she’s on her way to doing that when we talked earlier.”

“I believe she was further on her way there than you thought.”  He kissed the tears from her cheeks.  “But you’ve changed her.  She doesn’t want to become you.”

“I don’t want her to be me, either.”  She swallowed.  “Everyone thought they knew why I was doing this.  Why I came back.  But they don’t have any idea.”

“Why did you?  Was it so that Kathryn and I would be together?  So that Seven wouldn’t hurt me?”

“No,” her voice cracked, her tears returned.

“Then why have your risked your life for this?” he gently prodded.

“For her,” she whispered.  “I don’t want her to feel her heart being ripped in two.  I don’t want her to sob so hard that she makes herself sick after you come to her and ask her to marry you and Seven.  I don’t want her to be so dead inside that she hurts Mother when she gets home.”

“Shh,” he soothed as he finally understood her reasons.  Now was the time to make love to her.  To show her that she was a desirable woman, to make her feel alive again.

Kate felt his gentle hands moving over her, and closed her eyes as she laid on her back.  It had been so many years since she’d felt a lover’s caress.  So many years since her body had felt even half of this rush of desire.  Tears slipped from beneath her eyelids to roll down her cheeks and soak her pillow.  “Oh Chakotay,” she whispered.

Chakotay knew she was crying but chose to continue to show her the love she needed with his hands and mouth.  Slowly kissing down her throat, his lips caressed down her arms, his fingers linking with hers to bring them up to his mouth.  Studying the tiny hands, he smiled at how the nails were perfectly manicured, something his Kathryn’s nails very seldom were, before pressing kisses to each delicate tip.

Feeling like she would scream with need at the touch of his lips to her palms, Kathryn opened her eyes to watch as the dark head moved lower over her body, his hands slowly caressing over her thighs.  A shiver went up her spine at the feel of his warm, open mouthed kisses against the soft skin of her inner thigh, and her breath caught when his tongue flicked out to touch the swollen flesh of her lower lips.

Feeling her fingers tangle in his hair, Chakotay pressed against her thighs, opening her further to his attentions.  Blowing softly against her, he smiled at the moan that escaped her lips and the shiver that spread over her body.  Nudging her clit with his nose, he closed his mouth over her wet lips, lapping against her and plunging his tongue inside.

Kate felt her body being wound tight with each flick and thrust of Chakotay’s tongue and knew that she was nearly over the edge.  “Oh god, Chakotay,” she moaned.

“Let go, Kathryn.  Come for me,” he murmured against her, his fingers sliding in and out of her as he suckled her clit.

“Chakotay!” she cried out as her back arched, lights flashing behind her eyes as her mind went blank.

Gently lapping her release, Chakotay slowly brought her back down then kissed his way up her body, stopping to pay attention to her full breasts.  He smiled at the thought of Kathryn’s small breasts compared to Kate’s fuller ones.  Age had its advantages it would seem.  Rolling a dusky nipple between his fingers, he looked up at her.

Opening her eyes, Kate smiled and wiped at the wetness on his face.  “Age does have its advantages.  I always hated my small breasts,” she whispered before lifting her finger to his lips.

Sucking her finger into his mouth, his dark eyes held hers.  Finished with her finger, he leaned forward, closing his eyes when she pulled him close, her tongue flicking out to lick at his face, her lips cleaning herself from his skin.  She was an exquisite lover, and they’d only just begun.  “You’re wonderful,” he murmured before covering her mouth with his, tasting her on her lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  Scraping across her teeth, he pulled back and laughed. 

“What?” she asked in confusion, not sure why he was laughing at a moment like this.

“Coffee.  I thought you’d given it up, but I just now got a taste of it in your mouth.”

Laughing and shaking her head, she caressed his face.  “I decided to start drinking it again after taking a whiff of some earlier.  It was just too much of a temptation.”

Turning serious when he realized the real reason she’d started drinking coffee, Chakotay caressed her hair from her face.  “We’ll find a way to keep you alive.”

Placing a finger over his lips, she shook her head.  “No.  There’s no way other than the way we have planned.  She knows it.  I know it.  Besides, how would we explain, well, me?”  She cupped his cheek.  “I knew when I started planning this that I wouldn’t be going back.  I’m prepared for it.”  She moved her hips against him.  “Fill this ache I have, Chakotay.  Give me something to take with me when I face the Queen.”

Reaching down between them, his fingers wrapped around his heavy cock placing it against her.  Pushing just the tip inside, he let go then took her hands in his, resting them on the bed on either side of her head.  “Lift your legs,” he whispered before slowly sliding another inch inside her.

Lifting her legs as he’d instructed, she gasped as he began to slowly slide inside her.  The feel of him stretching and filling her, made her groan, and her breath caught when he finally buried himself to the hilt in her wet pussy.  “Oh god,” she cried out, part from pain, part from finally feeling him inside her.

“Easy,” he soothed.  “How long has it been, Kathryn?”

“So many years,” she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.  “The last man I was with was…”  she shook her head.  “It was an old friend.  We had a short affair.  He was lonely, and so was I.”  She shrugged.  “But that’s been several years ago.  And…”  she blushed making him chuckle. 

“And?” he prompted after a few minutes.

“And he wasn’t…”  she shifted against him.  “Well…wasn’t quite so well…endowed.”  Her choice of words made him laugh outright. 

Moving slowly against her, his dark eyes twinkled with the mirth of what she’d just told him and with the heat of the passion that was once again flaring up between them.  “I’m glad I’m…endowed enough to fill you.”

“Oh!” she squeaked and slapped at his chest then groaned when he picked up the pace.  “So am I.  Oh so am I.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn called for entry and turned to see her older self standing just inside the door.  “Kate,” she whispered and noticed the tears.  “What is it?” 

Kate moved closer to her younger self then pulled her into her arms.  “Thank you, Katie,” she whispered. 

Feeling a bit awkward at hugging herself once again, Kathryn blinked in confusion.  “For what?”

“Chakotay.”

“Oh.”  She hadn’t expected this kind of reaction.  “You would have done the same.”

“No.”  Kate shook her head as she pulled back.  “I wouldn’t have.  I would have been selfish and taken him to my bed before even considering sending him to my older self.”

Kathryn shook her head.  “I don’t believe that.”

“It’s the truth.”  Kate moved to stare out the viewport, wishing she could see the daylight instead of just the passing stars.  She’d grown accustomed to seeing the actual times of day instead of just knowing them by the computer and level of illumination on a ship. 

Standing in a mirrored position, Kathryn stared out at the same stars.  “I couldn’t let you go to your death without knowing his love,” she finally whispered.

“But what about you?  If this doesn’t work…”

Kathryn smiled.  “I intend to make sure _I_ get to experience what you experienced last night.  I won’t deprive myself anymore.  You’ve given me the courage to let go and have what I want – what I need.”

Smiling a smile mirroring the smile in front of her to perfection, Kate looked at her younger self in their reflections.  “He’s a wonderful lover, Katie.  He loves you very much.”

Biting her lip, Kathryn wondered if she should follow her curiosity.  “I…did…was…” she stopped and frowned causing Kate to laugh.

“Would you like me to tell you about him?  Or do you want to find out for yourself?”  The older woman asked, already knowing what her younger self’s answer would be.

“Tell me.”  Kathryn whispered.

“He’s that beautiful bronze all over, even…”  her blue eyes gleamed with memories.  “Well, you get what I mean.”

“Yes.”  Kathryn nearly whimpered.

“And smooth, so smooth.  He’s like touching silk covered steel; all of him.”

“Ooh.”  The younger woman had to sit down.

“His mouth and hands are every bit as talented as we always dreamed.  Even more so.  The way he fills and stretches…” she sighed then looked pointedly at her younger self.  “Neither you, nor myself, have ever had a man that brought us so much pleasure or fit so perfectly.  Never.  I’ve never come so many times in all my sexual encounters.”

“Enough.”  Kathryn panted out, biting her lip as she fisted her hands in her lap.

Kate chuckled.  “Good.  Now I’ve got you where I want you.”

Frowning, the captain looked up at the white haired admiral.  “What?”

“Go to Chakotay.  I just have one request.”

“Yes?” 

“After you’ve been with him tonight, may I watch you with him tomorrow night?  If he’s agreeable, that is.”

Kathryn swallowed as she stared at her older self.  “When did we get so, umm…”

“Kinky?”  Kate supplied for her.

“Yes.”  Kathryn nodded.

“We’ve always had a kinky side, Katie.  But that’s not really why I want to watch you with him.  I want to watch my younger self getting the pleasure she’s denied herself for seven years.  I want to see your eyes when he touches your bare flesh; when he fills you.  I just want to watch you in the throws of passion.”  She shrugged.  “I want to experience it from the other point of view.”

“I think I understand.”  She smiled slightly.  “Alright.  I’ll talk to Chakotay.”

“Thank you.”

 

~*~

 

Kathryn smiled at the man who stopped abruptly in the doorway of her bedroom.  “Finally,” she whispered as she let her hand trail over the curve of her hip.  “What took you so long?” 

Chakotay watched Kathryn’s hand as it stopped at the apex of her thighs and gulped.  “I had to take care of a small scheduling problem then I wanted to change.  I guess I didn’t need to change for dinner though.”

“You’ll be having dinner…”  she smiled seductively at him, letting her words trail off.

“Sweet mercy,” he breathed as he quickly stripped off his clothes. 

“Kate told me about you.”  Kathryn whispered as she licked her lips, her eyes raking over the body that had been described to her in near perfect detail.  “She was right.”

“Kathryn,” he groaned.

“Don’t make me wait, Chakotay.  Show me what I’ve missed the last seven years.”

Chakotay smiled then chuckled when she moaned at the sight of his dimples as he knelt down beside her on the bed.  Tenderly caressing his hand over her curves, he watched as her eyes slid closed, a sigh escaping her parted lips.  “So beautiful.”

“You’re blind,” she mumbled as she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Kathryn, where did that come from?”

She sighed, “I guess that’s always been a part of why I wouldn’t let myself be with you.  I’ve seen the women you’ve been with.  The only thing I have that’s even close, is, or rather was, my long hair, but it seems to be the wrong color.”

He smiled and caressed her cheek.  “I loved your long hair.  Still love your hair even if it is short.  As for the color, it’s beautiful.  Just because the others have had blonde hair, doesn’t mean that is my favorite color.  I happen to love this shade of red.”  His hand skimmed down to touch the curls covering her wet pussy.  “And I love that I know for sure it’s natural.”  He winked at her when she smacked him then moaned as his finger slowly spread her wetness around her sensitive flesh.

“Ooh…you…you have to stop teasing me,” she finally panted out.

“Who’s teasing?” he whispered against her ear, his tongue lapping at the sensitive spot just behind the fleshy lobe.

“Oh god.”  She shuddered.  “She taught you well,” she murmured and gripped his shoulders.

“ _Very_ well.”  His warm breath against her ear caused her to moan.  Smiling down at her as she started to buck and writhe against his hand, he gave her what she sought and watched in awe as she came. 

Kathryn took deep breaths trying to calm her wildly beating heart and bring her mind back from wherever it had just disappeared to.  Her blue eyes fluttered open at the feel of Chakotay’s body covering hers.  “I think I fell in love with you just reading your personnel files and staring at your picture.”  She smiled when he chuckled.  “I can’t explain that, but it’s true.  There was something there, something in your eyes.”  She reached up to caress his tattoo.  “I’m so sorry I’ve been such a fool.”

“Not a fool, just scared of being consumed.”

“Not anymore.”  She held his eyes.  “Consume me, Chakotay.  Make me forget everything but your body in mine.”

“My pleasure,” he whispered as he entwined their fingers and slowly slid inside her, pausing to let her adjust.

Kathryn had never felt so full and alive in any of her sexual encounters just as Kate had said.  But that was what was different.  This wasn’t just sex between two people.  This was spiritual.  This man was the mate to her soul.  There was a connection between them that couldn’t be explained, and had been the biggest reason she’d pushed him away all these years.

Staring down at her, Chakotay wondered what she was thinking.  “Coffee sundae for your thoughts.”

Kathryn laughed as she looked up at him.  “I was just thinking about us.  About this.” 

“Not regretting, I hope.”

“No.”  She shook her head.  “Not regretting, just thinking about how full and alive I feel with you here, inside of me, pressing me into the bed.”  She smiled then squirmed.  “I think we’ve talked enough.”

He watched as her eyes darkened and felt her inner muscles clench around him.  “Kathryn,” he warned.  “Too much of that, and this won’t last long enough to blink.”

She laughed at that and caused him to groan again.  “I’m sorry, Chakotay,” she whispered, suddenly growing serious.  “It doesn’t have to be slow.”

“I want it to be.”  He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “I’ve waited seven years for this moment.  I’m not going to lose control and come two minutes after we get started like a school boy.”

She laughed and cupped his face in her hands.  “Oh my dear Chakotay.”  She moved against him, causing him to moan.  “You are far from a school boy.  Although, I think you were an _above average_ boy when you _were_ in school.”

“The envy of all the guys in the seventh grade.”  He grinned then opened his mouth to her kiss.

Scraping her tongue against Chakotay’s, Kathryn moaned and moved her hips against him, urging him on.  “Please,” she pleaded when he barely moved then stopped again.

“Please what?”  He nipped at her bottom lip.  “Tell me what you want.”

Blushing a bit, she stared up at him.  “I want to feel you moving in and out of me.  I want…”  she bit her lip.

“What, Kathryn?  What do you want?”

“I know it’s crazy, but…”  she pulled his head down and whispered in his ear.

Closing his eyes as he listened to her, Chakotay felt his heart nearly burst as all of his dreams seemed to be falling into place.  “What about…”

“Not a problem.  You?”

“Not a problem for me, either.”

“Is it wise to wish that now?”

“We’re going to be going home, Kathryn.  This is the perfect way to celebrate and the perfect gift to the crew.”

“Then make love to me, Chakotay.”

Moving against her, Chakotay entwined their hands once again and held her gaze as they slowly climbed toward their orgasms, his cock swelling with each clutch of her inner muscles.  Feeling her legs lift and wrap around him, he groaned at the change in angles and quickened his pace. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Oh god, Chakotay…please!” she begged him.

Chakotay covered her mouth with his.  Breathing in her soul as she whimpered and moaned, he felt the final connection being made as he closed his eyes and let her orgasm wash over him and break the control he had.  Pouring his love into her, he cried out incoherent words in his native tongue before collapsing on his back.

Kathryn moved to his side, her head resting on his chest, and wept.  She wept for the sheer beauty of finally being in the arms of the man that loved her.  She wept for all the years of pain she’d caused him.  She wept because somehow she knew that her wish had come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay caressed the silky hair splayed out on his shoulder.  He hadn’t spoken in the last hour, just laid and held a weeping Kathryn against his chest.  He knew why she was weeping, and knew that it was good for her soul.  Kate had wept after they’d made love, he knew for some of the same reasons Kathryn wept now.  The difference was that Kate couldn’t go back and correct some of the mistakes she wept for, Kathryn could, and had already started.

“It’s alright, Kathryn,” he whispered as he bent to kiss her head.

“No,” she sniffed.  “it’s not alright.  I’ve hurt you so much.”  She moved to tilt her head so she could look up at him.  “How can you still love me?”

“Because you are the mate to my heart and soul.  You _and_ Kate.”

She smiled sadly.  “You don’t want her to go.”

“I want us to find a way to save her.  I don’t care if she isn’t supposed to be in our timeline.  I don’t want her dying.  I love her, Kathryn.  Just as I love you.  I can’t help it.  I had thought it was a different type of love, but it isn’t.”

“I don’t know what we can do, but I’ll ask the senior staff at our meeting tomorrow.  Kate didn’t want me to tell them what she planned, but I think we should so they can try and find a way to rescue her before it’s too late.”

“Thank you.”  He kissed her head.

“There’s something she wanted me to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“She wants to watch us.  I asked her when we’d become so kinky and she laughed.”  Kathryn chuckled then continued.  “I told her I’d ask you.  It’s your decision.”

He smiled.  “How can I say no?  Two of you in the same room with me making love to one while the other watches.  I’d be a fool.  But – I have a condition of my own.”

Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow and saw the lust burning in his dark eyes.  “What?”

“I’ll grant her the privilege of watching if she’ll join us afterward.”

“Wh…join us?” she stuttered in shock.

“Yes.”  He caressed a hand over her hip.  “If we make it home, and are able to take her with us, I intend to spend the rest of my life with the both of you.”

“You expect us to share you?”

“I expect the three of us to live together and share each other.”

“You want me to be with myself?”  She screwed up her face at the thought.

“No.  I don’t expect you to have sex with yourself.  I want to go to bed at night with you on one side and Kate on the other.  I want to make love to the both of you, and have the both of you make love to me.  Can you do that?”

She smiled.  “Anything Kate can do, Katie can do better, because Katie is younger.”

Laughing, he pulled her on top of him.  “I love my Katie.”

“Your Katie,” she whispered, a sparkle in her blue eyes.  “I love the sound of that.”

“Think Kate would marry us?”

She blinked.  “What?”

“I want you to marry me, Kathryn.  I want Kate to marry us.” 

“Are you proposing?”

“Yes, my Katie, I am.”  He caressed her cheek, his dimples winking at her.  “Will you?  Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?”

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she smiled her lopsided smile and nodded.  “Oh yes.  I’ll marry you.  And I think Kate would love to do the honors.”

“What about you?  Will you do the honors for Kate and I?”

Her eyes grew wide.  “You want to marry Kate as well?”

“Yes.”  He nodded.  “The laws concerning having more than one wife have changed, Kathryn, you know that.  I can have two legal wives if I chose to, and I do.”

She shook her head and laughed, “I can just see the crew’s heads spinning at the ceremony.”

“I can see Tuvok’s eyebrow finally reaching his hairline as he tries to decide the most logical way to introduce us.”

“I introduce you to Chakotay and the two Janeways,” she laughed.

“No.”  He shook his head.  “Would it bother you to drop your last name when we marry?”

Her thumb traced his lips.  “No, it wouldn’t bother me.  I don’t think it would bother Kate, either.  I’d feel silly having you take my last name as some men do now.”  She scrunched up her nose.  “It’d make it like I’d married my brother or some relative.  And, even if it is old fashioned, I’ve never wanted to keep my last name after getting married.”

Chakotay couldn’t help but laugh, “I wonder if Kate will see it that way.”

“I’m sure she will.  That is something that’s been a part of me since a friend of mine married and her husband took her last name during my Academy days.  It was just too strange.  And I loved that my mother was Mrs. Janeway.”  She shrugged her shoulders.  “It showed that she loved my father.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her sentimentality.  “I can’t wait to meet your mother.”

“She’ll love you.”

“So, we’ll be introduced as, Chakotay and his two Katies.”  He switched back to the original topic.

“Or what about this, the Katies and their Chakotay?”

Squeezing her and kissing her beautiful nose, he laughed, “I don’t care how they introduce us as long as they do it so everyone knows that you and Kate are mine.”

Settling back against him, she grew serious.  “When?  Before?  Or do we wait?”

“Before,” he answered with no hesitation.  “I want her to wear my ring before we take the chance.”

“So she’ll have the memories of a ceremony and wedding night to take with her,” she guessed his reason.

“Yes.  It’s another one of her unfulfilled dreams I want to make come true.”

“You’re such a special man, Chakotay.”  She caressed his cheek.

He shook his head.  “No.  Just a man in love with two very special women.”

 

~*~

 

Kate sniffed as she stared up at Chakotay.  “Marry you?”

“Yes.”  He smiled at Kathryn then back at Kate.  “We want you to marry us.”

“Oh, I’d love to!”  She smiled and wiped at her cheeks.

“Kathryn has already agreed to marry you and I.”  Chakotay had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look on Kate’s face.

“Wh…what?” she stuttered, her pale blue eyes wide with shock.

“Marry me, Kate.  I want you as my wife, as well.”

“But, I won’t be going back.”  She shook her head sadly.

“We’re going to work on that.”  He reached out and held her arms gently.  “But if we can’t work it out, I still want you to have the memories of the ceremony, our wedding night, and my ring on your finger.  I want to marry the both of you tomorrow night.”

“Katie?”  Kate looked at her younger self.

“I’m okay with it, Kate.  We’ve talked over everything.  Even gone so far as to discuss asking the doctor to alter your appearance so you don’t appear as old.”

Kate frowned.  “Why?”  She looked at Chakotay.  “You said my age didn’t matter.”  Her eyes held the sadness she felt.

“It’s not for me, Kate.  It’s for Gretchen’s sake.”  Chakotay reached up to wipe away an errant tear.  “If we succeed, we’re going to be returning with two Kathryn Janeways.  That’s going to be shock enough.  We thought maybe it would be best if we concealed how old you really are.  Gretchen’s going to have enough trouble with the fact that she now has two Katies.  I don’t want her to be uncomfortable with having a daughter older than her.”

Kate turned her face into Chakotay’s hand.  “Mom’s going to love him, Katie.  Do you think she’ll understand the both of us being married to him?”

“Once we explain, I think she will.”  Kathryn came to stand on the other side of Chakotay and took his free hand.  “He’s ours, Kate, and whether or not Mom understands, she’ll have to get used to it.”

“If I survive.”  Kate whispered as she rested her head against Chakotay’s chest and stared at Kathryn.

“We’ll just have to make sure you do.”  Kathryn whispered.

Kate sighed.  The more they talked about it, the more she wanted it to happen, but she didn’t think it would.  “Yes,” she finally whispered.

“Yes?”  Chakotay asked, not sure what she was agreeing to.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”  Giving Kathryn a cheeky grin, she looked up at Chakotay.  “So, do you expect Katie and I to give you a show?”

“Kate!”  Kathryn sputtered while Chakotay laughed.

“No.  That would be weird for me as well as the two of you.”

“You bet it would.”  She shook her head and chuckled, “Would put new meaning to _pleasuring yourself_.”

“Oh god.”  Kathryn moaned as she laughed.

Chakotay shook his head and squeezed Kate a bit tighter.  “Your sense of humor has gotten worse over the years.”

“I lost my sense of humor.”  Kate whispered as she nuzzled his chest.  “You and Katie have brought it back.”

“That’s all in your past now, Kate.  We are going to find a way for us to get home _– all_ of us.”  Chakotay assured as he kissed the top of her head, his gaze holding Kathryn’s.

Starting to believe it, Kate sighed, “It will be good to see Mom again.”

“We’ll have more than just one surprise for her.”  Kathryn whispered as she moved into Chakotay’s embrace.  “Should we tell her?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“Yes.”  He nodded and smiled, showing them his dimples.

“Tell me what?”  Kate asked getting a bit aggravated at being talked about as if she wasn’t in the room.

“Well, how do you feel about being, _Mama Kate_?”  Kathryn couldn’t keep the lopsided grin off her face at the look on Kate’s face as the meaning of what Kathryn had asked finally began to sink in.

“Really?”

“Yes.  Just barely, but we’re sure of it.”

“Have you been to see Edward?”

Kathryn and Chakotay frowned. 

“Who?” they asked in unison.

Kate laughed and shook her head.  “Sorry.  The doctor.”

“Edward?”

Kate nodded.  “Edward Michael Holoman.”

“Oh brother.”  Kathryn groaned.  “E. M. H.”

“Holoman.”  Chakotay rolled his eyes.  “So when did he come up with that?”

“Just yesterday.  He wanted to wait to announce it.”  She smiled.  “Believe me, it’s better than what he came up with in my timeline.”

“Which was what?”  Chakotay wanted to know what could possibly have been worse.

“Joe.”

“Joe?”  Kathryn asked incredulously.

“Yes.”  Kate nodded.

Shaking her head, Kathryn asked, “How long did it take him to come up with that?”

“He only came up with the name a few days before I left.”

“Thirty three years?  For something as simple as Joe?”  Chakotay shook his head.

“Well…”  Kate hesitated then shrugged.  “What the hell.  My timeline no longer exists as it was, so telling more isn’t going to do any damage.”  She smiled at them.  “He married just two weeks before the tenth anniversary of our return home.  He took the name of her grandfather.”

“He married a human?”

“Yes.  A very sweet young woman.  Things changed over the years.  Jean Luc and Data helped me in the fight to gain the Doctor’s rights.  The Federation, after three years, finally recognized him as a sentient being.”

“With Jean Luc and Data on your side, it still took them that long?”

Kate rolled her eyes.  “Jean Luc grew quite perturbed with them.  At first they kept putting us off.  Later, thanks to Data, we discovered that they were studying the EMH program, nearly dissecting him, to see what was malfunctioning in his program.  Data rescued the EMH before they could do any permanent damage.  Jean Luc, being the influential man that he is, got ‘fleet and Federation to finally give us a hearing where we presented our case.”

“Why Jean Luc?  Why not you?”  Chakotay asked, wondering just why she hadn’t been able to convince them on her own.

“Because Starfleet wasn’t happy with me.  I had been relegated to a desk job and pushed aside after my fight for the Maquis crew and Tom Paris.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes.  “They wanted to punish them.”

Kate nodded.  “Yes,” she sighed.  “Even though it was twenty three years after I’d been sent after them, the admiralty didn’t want to admit they’d been wrong.  Never mind that the Dominion War proved that the Maquis had been right about the Cardassians, they still wanted to punish that part of my crew.  I fought tooth and nail and had the crew go to the press quietly and tell their stories.  And Tom Paris, to them, still had years to serve on his prison term.”

“Why wasn’t your Chakotay fighting with you?”  Chakotay asked.

Kate’s eyes blurred with tears as she turned away from them.  “He couldn’t,” she whispered.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, a puzzled expression on her face as she looked back at the older woman.  “Kate?”

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Kate closed her eyes, trying to block the pain.  “My Chakotay died three months before we made it home.”  She gasped on a sob as all the old pain came back.  “I couldn’t save him.”  Her hand rested over her stomach.  “I was so badly hurt that all I could do was lay there and watch him suffer and die.”

Chakotay was by her side within a few seconds, pulling her into his arms and holding her close against his chest.  “Shh.  It’s alright.  I’m here and I’m not going to die before we get home, or any time soon _after_ we get home.”

Kate’s fists clenched in the fabric of Chakotay’s jacket as she sobbed into his chest.  “I can still hear him struggling to breathe, calling out her name; crying for the child that died with her.”

Kathryn looked up startled.  “Child?”

“I didn’t know.  No one knew except the EMH.  Seven hadn’t even told Chakotay.  He learned of it the day she died in his arms.  It was the last words she whispered to him.”

“Shh.”  Chakotay soothed again as he tenderly caressed her hair.  “There will be no marriage, nor child, with Seven.  Only with my Katies.”  He smiled at her as he wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

Studying him, she lifted a shaky hand to cup his cheek.  “The day Chakotay died, all hope of my ever having a child of my own, died with him.  The doctor couldn’t fix that.  There was too much internal damage.”

Kathryn gasped as she put a hand over her stomach.  “Oh Kate,” she whispered as she moved to stand beside her.  Taking the older woman’s hand, she smiled as she placed it against her stomach.  “You’ve already changed that.”

Kate blinked sending more tears down a slow path over her cheeks.  “I’ll get to watch my younger self be a mother.  Yes, I’ve changed things.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kate stared at the man sitting on his sofa, the viewport behind him.  He was so healthy, still so vital, that she felt tears welling up and struggled to keep herself from trembling.

“Admiral.”  Tuvok finally spoke, his keen eyes taking in the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I never could get you to call me Kathryn or Kate,” she whispered as she moved further into the room.

“Protocol dictates…”

“Protocol doesn’t dictate that my friend has to call me by my rank when off duty,” she shot back at him.  “I’m sorry, Tuvok.”  She bit her quivering lip.  “It’s just that I…”  she reached out and caressed his cheek before quickly withdrawing again.  “You have to forgive me.  My Tuvok lost his mind and it nearly killed me when I found out that he’d kept his illness from me.  You mustn’t do that to Katie.  She loves you, old friend.  You were a father figure and the stability I always counted on, so does she.”

Tuvok studied the woman now sitting beside him.  “My condition is not serious yet.  I do not believe worrying her would be logical.”

Kate rolled her eyes.  “You and your damned logic.  She’s not a Vulcan.  She’s human, and to her, it would be logical to be told.”

“If the doctor had not already confirmed it, I would know from this conversation that you are indeed an older Kathryn Janeway.”  Tuvok looked at her with a raised eyebrow when his statement was met with a laugh.

“You are the funniest Vulcan I’ve ever met.”

“I do not find humor in my words.  I was merely stating facts.”

“That’s just it,” she laughed.  “You would have been a perfect straight man in early twentieth century comedies.  You say things that are funny but you are completely serious.”

Tuvok shrugged.  “Was there something you wished to ask me?”

Kate stopped laughing and shook her head.  It was a bit disconcerting to know that this Tuvok could read her as well as hers always could.  “You really must stop that.”

“What?”  Tuvok asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m basically a stranger to you, yet you can read me as well as my Tuvok could.”

“But you are essentially Kathryn Janeway.  Why would I not be able to _read_ you as you put it?”

“Because I’m so very different.  Things happened to me that changed me from the woman you know.”

Tuvok stared long into her pale blue eyes.  “I see pain, but I see a happiness replacing that pain.  I believe you are in love.  Commander Chakotay perhaps?”

“The pain is subsiding, but it nearly killed me shortly after I performed the ceremony that joined my Chakotay and Seven of Nine in marriage.”

“The Commander married Seven of Nine?”

Kate laughed at the expression on Tuvok’s face, mostly because there was an expression.  “In my timeline, yes.  Katie’s Chakotay has been dating Seven for the last month or so, right under everyone’s nose.  But he’s since learned about what she did in the holodeck with a holo representation of him, and I told her that if she stayed with him, she’d only hurt him.  He knows what his counterpart’s relationship with her did to me.  He’s asked Katie and I to marry him, and we’ve both accepted.  I’m to perform the ceremony for he and Katie, and then Katie will perform the ceremony for Chakotay and I.”

Tuvok nodded.  “Would it not be the more logical decision to have me marry all three of you in one ceremony?”

“I believe it would be.  I’ll have to tell Katie.”  Kate smiled, sometimes her old friend’s logic wasn’t such a pain in the ass.

Turning to the older woman, Tuvok studied her a few moments.  “You are going to try and go with us.”

“Chakotay doesn’t want me to sacrifice myself as originally planned.”

“A wise choice.”

“But possibly a foolish one.  I just don’t see how we’ll accomplish what we’re going to do without it.”

“Do not forget how resourceful and creative this crew is, Admiral.”

“How can I?  They were the only reason we made it home.”  She took a deep breath before starting her story. 

“My Tuvok taught me how to bury my emotions after he saw how I broke after Chakotay’s wedding.  What my Tuvok didn’t realize, was that I didn’t just bury my emotions, I died.  Then, Seven died and Chakotay did basically the same thing I had.  He closed himself off and only functioned enough to do his duty and nothing more.”  She bit her lip. 

“Then we were attacked.  We were short handed.  My Tuvok, by this time, had been locked in his quarters for two years.  I had lost twenty people, including Seven.  So, it wound up just being Chakotay and myself on the bridge.  We had all stations routed to tactical and the helm.  The attacks kept coming and showers of sparks were seemingly everywhere.  Chakotay was hit with a power surge and thrown from his chair.  I rushed to him, but was hit with a power surge from the consol I was passing.”  She paused again to gather herself for the rest of the story.  “Both of us were hurt seriously and I was too far away to reach him.  A bulk head fell on him.  I was barely conscious, but I remember him crying out for Seven and their unborn child that had been lost.  I can still sometimes hear the sound of his dying breaths.  That was three months before we made it home.  We lost one more crewmember that day besides Chakotay.  Miraculously, the crew fought the rest of the battle from Engineering.  After that, there was nothing of me left but a shell that barely functioned by the time we made it to earth.  The crew were responsible for us successfully making it.”

“So then if you remember how they are, why doubt their ability to find a way to accomplish our task and keep you alive?  It is illogical.”

“I think, my dear friend – I’m just scared.”

“Scared?  Of what?  Living?  Going back to earth in our timeline?  Being married?”

Kate blinked then laughed, “I’ve never heard so many questions from you in all the years I’ve known you.  But to answer the questions.  Yes, I’m scared.  Of living and going back.  Of being married…”  she smiled and shook her head.  “No.  Not of being married.”

Tuvok nodded.  “You are afraid your mother will find it hard to accept you.”

“Yes, I’m afraid she’ll have a hard time with two of us.”

“You should not be.  Gretchen Janeway is a very accepting woman.  I do not believe there will be anything to worry about.  She might find it hard to adjust to having a daughter that is older than her.”

“Chakotay and Katie thought of that.”

Tuvok nodded.  “You are going to have the doctor surgically change your appearance so that you appear younger.”

“Yes.  With the exception of my white hair.  Chakotay wants me to leave it and make it longer.”

“He always was fond of Captain Janeway’s long hair.”

“My ever astute friend.”

“Do you feel better now, Admiral?”

“I would if you would tell Katie of your condition.”

Tuvok pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I was under the impression we had solved that matter.”

“No.  We haven’t.  You _have_ to tell her.”

Hearing the tone of her voice, Tuvok closed his eyes and nodded.  “I will tell Captain Janeway two days after the wedding.”

“Thank you, old friend.”

“You are welcome, Admiral.”

 

~*~

 

“Tuvok suggested that it would be more logical for you to make him acting captain so that he could marry all three of us at once.  According to him, the other way is illogical.”

Kathryn laughed, “Leave it to our dear friend.”

“I like the idea.  Don’t know why I didn’t think of it.”  Chakotay smiled at the women snuggled against him on either side.

“You were a bit preoccupied.”  Kathryn gave him a cheeky grin as she titled her head back a bit further.

Laughing, Chakotay hugged her a bit closer.  “I suppose I was.”

“Just _how_ preoccupied were you?”  Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Katie was lying on top of me,” he answered matter-of-factly.

“Ooh.  It’s a wonder you could think at all.”

“Kate!”  Kathryn blushed.

“Now…why are you blushing?  We’re all going to be seeing a whole lot of each other later.”  Kate’s pale eyes were sparkling with mirth.  “It isn’t as if I haven’t seen you and Chakotay.  The only one who hasn’t seen everything is you.”

“Gad,”  Kathryn mumbled as she cupped her cheeks.  “You’re so blunt.”

“Of course I am.  Not being blunt never got me what I wanted.”  She looked at Chakotay.  “Now I have what I want and I’m not letting him go.”

Chakotay smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose then looked at Kathryn.  “I have a question, since we’re on this subject.”

“What?”  Kathryn asked, almost afraid to hear what it was.

“Well, are we going to wait to be together until after we’re married?  Or, are we going to do as Kate asked?”

“Wait,” both women answered together.

Chakotay couldn’t help but laugh.  “I thought you might say that.  I’m glad.  I want our wedding night to be something special.”

“Oh, it will be.”  Kate assured with a gleam in her eye.

“What are you plotting?”  Kathryn asked her older self.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

“I’m sure I will.”  Kathryn sighed.  “Have you talked to the doctor yet about your surgery?”

“No.  I want to wait until we’re sure that I’m going to make it back with you.”

“I understand that.”  Chakotay squeezed her hand.

“But?”

“Well, will you at least go to him and have your hair…”

“Yes,”  Kate interrupted as she rolled her eyes.  “As long as Katie does.”

“I was going to ask her to do the same.”  He turned to look back at Kathryn.  “I miss your long hair.”

“I know.”  Kathryn smiled and patted his cheek.

“Will you both wear your hair up with curls?” he asked as he looked from one to the other.

“Yes,” they chorused.

“You’re both easy.”

Kate grinned.  “You hadn’t already figured that out?”

“Kate!  You and your mouth!”  Kathryn shook her head even as the corners of her mouth turned up in a lopsided grin.

“He happens to like my mouth.”

“Kate!”  Now it was Chakotay’s turn to look at her and shake his head even as his dimples peaked out.

“I think you’ve created a monster.”  Kathryn poked him in the ribs.  “You’ve loved her too well.”

“He loved me _very_ well.”  Kate smiled and caressed his cheek.  “He loved me better than I’ve ever been loved.”

“And I’ll keep on loving _both_ of you for the rest of our lives,” he whispered as both women snuggled against him, smiling at each other across his chest.

“Mom will be envious.”  Kathryn commented as she reached across and wiped a tear from Kate’s cheek.

“We’ll have to make sure she has a man of her own.  She can’t have ours.”  Kate smiled as she sniffed.

Kathryn laughed.  “I think I know just the man.  He’s had his eye on Mom for years.”

“Joelson?”  Kate guessed as she caressed Chakotay’s thigh.

“Yes.”  Kathryn nodded.  “I think Mom likes him, but she’s just too stubborn to admit it and go for it.”

“Maybe once she sees that you’ve gone for what you wanted, she’ll change her mind.”

“What we’ve wanted,”  Kathryn corrected.  “And I think you may just have something there.”

“Are you girls going to stay with me tonight?”  Chakotay interrupted and laughed when they looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

“Girls?” they asked.

“Yes, girls.  My girls.”

“How about _ladies_?  We’re far from girls.  Me more than her.”  Kate pointed to Kathryn.

“Alright.  Ladies.  Are you ladies sleeping with me tonight?”

“Should we?  Can we just sleep?”  Kathryn asked Kate.

“It will be hard, but I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“I don’t want to sleep alone, either.”  Kathryn smiled up at Chakotay.  “I guess that’s your answer.”

“Well, then I guess the next question is…”  Chakotay started but was interrupted.

“She does.”  The women pointed at each other causing laughter to fill the room.

“How do you know that my bed isn’t bigger?”  He asked as he poked each in the ribs.

“Hey!”  Kathryn shouted.  “I happen to know that the first officer’s bed is never as big as the captain’s.”

“And I happen to know that the VIP suite always has the biggest bed.”  Kate smiled.  “But, I think we should stay here.  We haven’t spent the night in Chakotay’s bed yet, and he’s spent the night in each of ours.”

“You won’t mind being crowed?” he asked.

Kathryn shook her head.  “No.  Gives us a good excuse to stay snuggled up all night.”

“If either of you knock me out of bed, I’ll have your heads.”  Kate mock glared as she stood up.  “I’m going to go get the things I’ll need for in the morning, and my pajamas.”

“Pjs?”  Chakotay asked.

“Yes.  If we don’t wear clothes, we won’t be good.”  Kate stated.

Chakotay sighed, “I suppose I can don a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt if I must.”

Kathryn laughed, “You must.”  Then she laughed again.  “I suppose that answers the question most of the female crew have always had about you.”

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed when Kate joined in the laughter.  “What?” he asked with a frown.

“They all wonder if you wear anything to bed as well as wondering if you go commando under your uniform.”  Kate smiled sweetly at him.  “Which we all know you don’t.”  She winked.  “Briefs,” she whispered then licked her lips.

“Okay, Kate.”  Kathryn warned as she squirmed.  “Enough.”

“Fine.”  Kate huffed with a grin.  “I’m going to go get my things.”

“I’ll be going, too.”  Kathryn stood up.  “See you in ten.”

“I’ll be waiting.”  Chakotay smiled at them as they walked away then shook his head at how they sashayed out of his quarters.  He was in for a lot of surprises with these two, and a _very_ interesting life, but he wouldn’t trade any of it for the universe in the palm of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

“I do,” rang out three times as Chakotay gripped the hands he held.  He listened in a haze as Tuvok told him he could kiss his brides.  Still holding each delicate hand, he turned first to Kate and smiled as he bent forward to tenderly kiss her waiting, smiling, lips.

“My wife,” he whispered as he stared down at her.

“My husband.”  Kate whispered back.

Holding her gaze for a moment more, he then turned to Kathryn and smiled as he once more bent forward and tenderly kissed her waiting, trembling lips, knowing that she was near tears. 

“My wife,” he whispered again and watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“My husband.” 

Kate moved closer, her own cheeks wet with tears.  “Are we ready to face the crew?”

Kathryn smiled and sniffed.  “I think we have to be.  They’re getting impatient.”

Chakotay laughed as he pulled them both to his side and turned to face their waiting family.  Barely keeping a straight face as Tuvok introduced them, he felt Kathryn and Kate both shake with repressed laughter and bent over to place a kiss on their heads. 

“Naughty,” he whispered to each of them.

“Oh no, not now.  Much, much later.”  Kate replied with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

“Kate!”  Kathryn laughed.  “Behave,” she sighed then looked up at Chakotay.  “Why is it I, the younger one, am always scolding the older one?”

Chakotay laughed and squeezed them both to him.  “Because she’s given up being so stiff and proper.”  He pinched her rear.

“Chakotay!”  Kathryn squealed making the crew laugh and drawing them in.

“Chak, old man, you’re either crazy or lucky.  None of us guys have figured out which.”  Tom grinned at Kathryn then Kate.  “Ouch!” he yelped after a biting pinch to his arm from his wife.

“Well, if they were half Klingon, I’d have made them choose which one got me, because two Klingon females would have made me crazy.  But, since they’re both human, I believe I’m lucky.”  Chakotay laughed when B’Elanna scowled at him.

“Behave, Husband,” both women scolded then laughed at each other.

“Your hair is so beautiful, Captain, Admiral.”  Sam Wildman commented.  “I’ve always envied the Captain’s long hair.”

Kathryn smiled at the woman.  “Thank you, Sam.  Where’s Naomi?”

“With Icheb.  I believe they are preparing their gift.”

“I thought we told everyone, no gifts?”  Kate looked at Kathryn.

“We did.  But since when do these people actually listen to their Captain?”

“True.”  Kate nodded then smiled.  “But I wouldn’t have traded mine for anything.”

“And I’ll not be trading mine.”  Kathryn smiled at the people standing close.

“We all have something for you.”  Harry smiled back.  “We wanted to show you that we’re happy for you.”  Tapping his glass he got everyone’s attention.  “I know that we were all rather shocked, and some of us even against this, but we wanted to show you that we’re all happy about the marriage now.  We all have had several talks and have decided that it’s what is right.  It’s the way things should be.  So, we all chipped in,”  he handed Chakotay a chip.  “This is for a week in the holodeck at a special place Tom, B’Elanna, the doctor, and I created just for the three of you.”

“Thank you.  All of you.”  Chakotay raised the chip in salute to the group.  “This means a lot to the three of us.  I suppose this also means we have to leave Mr. Tuvok in charge.”

“Indeed.”  Tuvok nodded.  “Now, I believe it is time for the human tradition of cutting the cake.”

“Indeed.”  Kathryn playfully mocked her dear friend and laughed when he quirked an eyebrow at her.

The one thing that everyone had noticed, but none had mentioned, was the absence of one blonde ex-Borg.  Kathryn was hurt, but tried to understand.  Kate understood and was happy Seven had chose not to show.  Chakotay was only angry.  The rest of the crew were merely indifferent to the presumed feelings of the oft aloof and cold woman.

 

~*~

 

“I can’t believe you did that!”  Kate laughed as she, Chakotay, and Kathryn walked to their quarters.

“You really didn’t expect me not to.  Did you?”  Chakotay questioned.

“My nose is still sticky.”  Kate complained.

“So is mine.”  Kathryn griped even as her nose twitched.

Chakotay laughed, “I’ll make it better.”  He stopped and pushed both women against the bulkhead.

Kate stared wide eyed as Chakotay leaned forward, his mouth moving to Kathryn’s nose.  She could hear Kathryn start to complain about where they were, but then stop as his mouth made contact.  That mouth was talented she knew, and her nose twitched in anticipation.

Kathryn felt her heart pounding as she stared up at Chakotay when he backed away.  Swallowing down her reaction, she watched as he moved to repeat the action with Kate.  She could tell by the look on Kate’s face, she was reacting the same way.  Which didn’t surprise her.

“Now.  Is that better?”  Chakotay asked each in turn.

“Mmm,” was all the answer he got.

“Well, then let’s continue on our way.  I’m anxious to find out where our honeymoon is.”

Kathryn and Kate both looked at him with raised eyebrows.  “Only where?” they questioned.

“Of course.”  He nodded, struggling to keep his dimples from showing.  “What else is there but the scenery?”

“Oooh,” they growled and poked him in the ribs. 

“For that we should let you sleep alone tonight.”

“Who says I was talking about the kind of scenery you are thinking about?”  He grinned at them, his eyes raking over them.

“Oh brother.”  Kathryn mumbled while Kate laughed.

“I think someone’s mind is beyond the gutter.”  Kate looked at Chakotay with a raised eyebrow.  “Of course, mine has been beyond the gutter since last night, so I can’t say much.”

“We weren’t very good last night, were we?”  Kathryn laughed as she thought about how they’d tormented Chakotay and in the process themselves.

“No, you weren’t.  Do you know how hard it is to hide a hard-on in these stupid pants?” he groused.

“Hey, at least you’re wearing your dress uniform.”  Kate gave him a lopsided grin. 

“Exactly.  It hides things better than the duty uniform.”

Chakotay nodded.  “True.  Well, here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.”

“Wonder what the crew has done to my quarters?”  Kathryn bit her lip.

“Only one way to find out, and they’re _our_ quarters now.”  Kate reminded her.

“Let’s go.  The sooner we get our things, the sooner we start our honeymoon.”


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s beautiful,” both women gasped as they looked around.  “They really outdid themselves.”

“A castle on a hill with plenty of green grass to make love in.”  Chakotay mumbled as he thought about a conversation he’d once had with B’Elanna.

“What’s that?”  Kate asked as she tore her eyes from the beauty in front of her.

“I once told B’Elanna about a dream I had while on New Earth.  This was it.”

“I thought I recognized the sky.”

“I don’t know how many times I’ve wished I hadn’t been so intent to come back.”  Kathryn whispered.

“I’ve regretted the way I acted ever since they beamed me back onboard.”  Kate sighed.  “I know that I wouldn’t have been able to go back to keeping my Chakotay at arms length if we had become involved on New Earth as he wanted.”

“If only I’d given in,” they sighed together.

“Hey.”  Chakotay tugged at their hands, pulling both women close.  “Enough.  That’s the past and this is our future.”  He held up their hands with their rings.  “We’re together now.  That’s all that matters.  None of us will ever be lonely again.”

“Never.”  Kathryn nodded.

“Never.”  Kate agreed.

“Now, shall we go investigate our castle?”

“Look, it even has two suns.”  Kate pointed out as they started walking up the path that led to the waiting castle.

“I’ll bet it even has two moons.” 

“I’m sure they got all those details perfectly right.”

“I just don’t remember a castle.”  Kathryn laughed.

“Nor do I, but I love castles.”  Kate smiled.

“So do I.”  Kathryn’s eyes twinkled.  “All those rooms.  All those secret passageways.”

“All those fireplaces.  All those tables.  All those chairs and sofas.”

“All those bathtubs.”  Chakotay chimed in.

“Ooh, bathtubs,” both women sighed.

“I thought that would get you both moving again.”  Chakotay laughed.

“Getting anxious, Mr. Groom?”

“Impatient is more like it,” he grumbled with a wink.  “I’ve had to wait two days to be with both of you.”

“We’ve been without you just as long.”  Kate reminded him.

“I know.  So, why are we going so slow?”

“I don’t know.”  Kathryn laughed as she broke away and began to run. 

“Hey!”  Chakotay yelled when Kate took off after her.  “The groom isn’t supposed to have to chase the bride!”

“Well, since it’s brides, the groom has to chase and catch them!”  Kate yelled back as she caught up to Kathryn.

Chakotay laughed as he took off after them.  He had never seen Kathryn so light hearted and free and he knew he had Kate to thank for that.  Something he planned to do as soon as he was able.

 

~*~

 

“Ready, Katie?”  Kate called.

“I think so.”  Kathryn smiled as she moved from the mirror.  “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Are you really that nervous?”  Kate asked as she moved to stand in front of her younger self.

“A bit.  Threesomes are a new experience for me.”

Kate shrugged.  “It’s not that big of a deal really.”

“What?  You mean…you…?”

“Yes.  Only it was two men.  One of the alien races we met after my Chakotay married Seven.  The only way they would give us the supplies was if I spent the night with the Alpha’Don and Beta’Don.”

“Alpha and Beta?  Good grief.  Not a very imaginative race, were they?”

“Oh more imaginative than you can fathom.  When they found out that the crew wished to take shore leave, they bargained for another night with me.”

“Oh Kate.”  Kathryn whispered as she looked at her older self with sad eyes.

“I didn’t really care.  They were an attractive race, and I was so dead, it didn’t really faze me.”

“All in the name of duty.”

“I had people who would have starved if I hadn’t given the aliens what they asked for.  Besides, I was tired of knowing that Chakotay was getting laid every night.  I decided it was time I got a little action.”

“Kate!”

“What, Katie?  I was cold and dead inside.  I didn’t care what anyone thought of me.  No one but Tuvok, Chakotay, and the doctor knew about it.  The rest of the crew thought I was merely taking advantage of long overdue shore leave.  I think Tuvok might have realized then that something was wrong with me, but he never said anything.  He merely told the aliens that I would not be alone.  That he would go and be there to ensure my safety.”

“He watched?”  Kathryn felt her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at the thought.

“No.  He didn’t watch.  He had the doctor place a dermal transceiver behind my ear.  Tuvok spent both of the nights in the hall outside the room we were in, monitoring me for any signs of distress.  He had a mobile transporter device that would have transported the two of us back to Voyager should there have been a need.”  Kate shrugged.  “I’m sure he raised his eyebrow more than once that night, but nothing happened that caused him any alarm.”

“How were you able to face him?”

“He’s a Vulcan.  Whatever he thought of me was never voiced.  He kept his thoughts to himself as always.  Although, I was quite sure I saw worry in those dark eyes of his.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“He’s always loved us, Katie.  Even if he doesn’t show it, he loves us.”

“I’ve always known that.  I’ve always known that I’m a daughter to him.  Why else would he have let me roam around in his head?”

Kate laughed, “I remember that.  Was quite the experience.  I never dreamed I’d get to see those old starships as anything other than holodeck simulations.  Living that life through Tuvok’s eyes…”

“…was a once in a lifetime experience.”  Kathryn finished for her.

Kate smiled.  “Are you less nervous now?”

Kathryn chuckled then stopped when she noticed the jade box Kate held.  “What is that?” she asked even as she wondered how she’d missed it before.

“Oh, it’s a surprise I have for the two of you.  It’s actually something for the three of us.  It’s the only thing I took away from my experience with the alien threesome that was worth keeping.”

“How could you keep something to remind you of that?”

“Believe me, when you see what it is, and I explain, you’ll understand.”

“If you say so.”  The younger woman fidgeted with the lace covering her slightly fuller breasts.  “I still can’t believe you talked me into having these enhanced.”

“Why?  You’ve always wanted them to be bigger.  Besides, they’ll get bigger as your pregnancy progresses anyway.”

“Still…”

“Chakotay loves them.  Didn’t you see his face when we walked in?”

“He did seem to be quite pleased with the way we looked.”

Kate smiled.  “The ladies did a beautiful job on our dresses.”

“Yes they did.”  Kathryn nodded.  “The floor length duster jacket over this negligée was an ingenious idea.”

“It’s perfect.  Saves us the trouble of finding the right negligées.”

Kathryn laughed, “I think B’Elanna had something to do with this.  She was always pushing for me to give in to Chakotay.”

“Wonder what she really thinks of both of us being with him?”  Kate mused.

“She doesn’t seem to mind as long as her big brother stays happy.”

“How do you think she’ll react to the news about the baby?”

“She already knows.”  Kathryn smiled as she rested a hand on her stomach.  “She guessed.”

“I guess it was easy for her since she’s expecting her own baby.”

Kathryn nodded.  “I suppose.  I’ve asked her not to say anything to anyone other than Tom.  I’d rather the rest of the crew doesn’t know until it’s a bit further into the pregnancy.  I don’t want to get them excited and then have something happen.”

“Nothing is going to happen.  We’re going to make sure of it.”

Kathryn smiled.  “Well, if anyone can do it, it would be my older self.”

“Plus Chakotay and the EMH.  They’re both going to be mother hens.”

“Oh gad.”  Kathryn moaned.  “I can’t handle them both.”

“You won’t have to.”  Kate winked.  “I’ll help.  After all, I’m experiencing this vicariously through you.”

Kathryn smiled and clasped her older self’s hands.  “Thank you.  I’ll need all the help I can get.”

“Come on then.  I have an ache that only one very fine First Officer can take care of.”

“Mmm.  I think I know just what kind of ache you’re talking about…”  Kathryn shifted her legs.  “Take the dusters off or leave them behind?”

“Take them off.”  Kate decided.  “One less thing Chakotay has to remove.”

Kathryn laughed as she unbuttoned the duster and let it slide from her arms.  “You are incorrigible.”

“So are you.”  Kate laughed back.

“Not as much as you.”

“I do have a few years on you.”  Kate winked as she took their dusters and placed over the arm of a nearby chair.  “Ready?”

“In more ways than one.”

“See what I mean?”  Kate pointed out even as she agreed with Kathryn’s answer.

Kathryn laughed and took a deep breath.  “Here goes.”

“Here goes.”  Kate echoed as she followed the younger woman through the door to a waiting Chakotay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chakotay’s breath caught as he took in the sight of his wives.  They were both dressed in low cut negligées that were identical in style, but in different shades of red.  “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Smiling as they drew closer, both women gripped an arm.  “Hello, Husband,” they whispered against his ears, their warm breath making him shiver.

Looking down at Kathryn, Chakotay raised an eyebrow.  “I bet those made the doctor squawk.”

Kate laughed, “He was a bit blustery, but I promised to introduce him to the EMH on my shuttle.”

Kathryn looked at the older woman.  “Your shuttle has an EMH?”

“Yes.  A _female_ EMH.”

“Ah.”  Kathryn laughed.  “Evil.”

“I am, aren’t I.”  Kate’s laugh joined the others.

Pulling his arms from their grasps, Chakotay wrapped them around the two.  “My mischievous Katies.”  He nuzzled first one neck then the other.  “So is your EMH half as beautiful as the two of you?”

“Mmm.”  Kate hummed.  “She’s beautiful.  Your EMH will love her.”

“I believe he already loves Seven.”  Kathryn commented on a moan.  Chakotay’s mouth and hand were nearly driving her mad.

“No.  He’s over that.  Seems she was just a bit too careless with his feelings.  Ooh.”  Kate moaned.  “I think we should move this to the bed.”

“I believe you’re right, but first…”  Chakotay stepped back.  “Take them off,” he whispered as he looked at the women.

Kathryn swallowed as she glanced over at her counterpart.  Seeing her reach for the straps, she did the same, the satin and lace sliding down her body to land in a fancy heap at her feet.  Turning her attention back to Chakotay, she noticed that he now stood with nothing on as well, and her breath whooshed out at the magnificent sight of his impressive cock jutting out in proud glory.

“My god that thing just keeps getting bigger.”  Kate breathed as she moved forward.  “I have something for the three of us.”  She held up the box.  “Katie, stop staring and come on.”

“I’m going to come, alright,” she murmured then blushed when she realized what she’d said.

“Maybe I was wrong.  The years I have on you are nothing.  You’re every bit as incorrigible as I am.”  Kate told her, a bit surprised that Kathryn had said what she did outloud.

Cupping her cheeks in her hands, Kathryn looked up at Chakotay.  “The things that woman gets me to say.  It’s all her fault.”

Chakotay laughed and held out his hand.  “Katie, get over here.”

Kathryn noticed his avoidance of the word _come_ and had to smile.  “Bossy, aren’t we?”

“I’m the man.  I’m supposed to be.”  He winked as he took her hand.  “Now, Kate, what do you have there?”

“These.”  She opened the case to reveal three gelatinous blobs.  Each one had a different hue, and all of them seemed to be glowing.

“Kate?”  Kathryn whispered as her hand reached out to touch.

“Don’t touch yet, Katie.  Let me explain what these are.  Let’s move onto the bed so I can have somewhere to set the box down.”

Chakotay nodded as he gently guided the two women to the bed and sat down on the edge with Kathryn as Kate sat the box down on the night table.  “Where did you get whatever those are?”

“From an alien species we won’t meet because we’ll make it home months before we enter their space.”

“Tell him all of it, Kate.”  Kathryn whispered, wanting Chakotay to know the full story.

Kate shrugged.  “I wound up in a threesome with the Alpah’Don and Beta’Don of the planet.  It was the only way I could get the supplies and shore leave my crew desperately needed.  Remember, I was different then.  My Chakotay and Seven were married, and I didn’t care anymore.  I had one thing on my mind, getting my crew home and getting off that damned ship away from him and his newfound happiness.”

“Oh Kate.”  Chakotay whispered as he reached for her and pulled her forward, her naked body flush against his.

“It’s alright.  I have you now and that is all in a past that no longer exists.”

“So.  What are they?”  Kathryn asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Watch.”  Kate smiled as she pulled back and lifted the silvery blob from its resting place.  Reaching out with her free hand, she wrapped it around Chakotay’s cock, and smiled when he hissed.  “Easy,” she whispered as she moved her hand from base to tip before tracing a fingernail around the swelled head then into the tiny hole. 

Kathryn watched the object in Kate’s hand suddenly swell then shift and change until it was a perfect replica of Chakotay’s cock.  “Oh my.  A shape-shifter.”

“Of sorts.”  Kate acknowledged.  “This is all that it does.  It has no other purpose.  It isn’t a sentient being.  It was created by the scientists.  Now watch.”  She spread her legs apart then placed the object against her mons.

Chakotay watched in fascination as the object shifted again and attached itself to Kate, making itself a part of her.  Looking up at her, his dark eyes burned into her pale ones.  “Can you feel this?” he asked as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the silvery toned cock.

“Ooh…yes.”  Kate breathed.  “It’s just like it was actually a cock.  I feel every touch, just as you do,” she murmured.

“Kate…I…”  Kathryn gulped.  “Are you going to…”  she stopped, not sure if she wanted to finish.

“If he’ll let me, yes.  And so are you.”

“So why are there three?”  Chakotay asked as he let go.  “And how did you wind up with more than one?”

“To answer the last question first, I only asked for one.  They insisted I take three.”  She shrugged.  “Now to answer the other question, they were a race that loved threesomes.  So, there is one for each of us.  You’ll have the golden one to use on us.  Ever wondered what it would be like to be in both places at once?” she asked, knowing he knew what she meant.

“Yes.”  He nodded even as his hand drifted down to his cock.  “I’ve often thought about how wonderful that would be.  Have seen a few aliens who have two cocks and the pleasure they can bring a woman.”

“Well now you’ll be able to find out.”  Kate smiled as she lifted the golden blob out and handed it to him.  “Here…try it.”

Chakotay took the object then watched as it turned into a replica of his cock just as Kate’s had.  Taking it and placing it above his own cock, he felt it swirl around and attach itself.  After making sure it was finished, he wrapped a hand around it and jerked when the sensations spread through him.  “Just like my real one.”

“I told you.”  Kate smiled then handed Kathryn hers.  “Red for Katie.  Each is color toned for the user.  I did that before I put them in my bag.  Once we’ve used them, as Chakotay and I have, they memorize us and automatically respond to our bodies.  It even makes it easier to pleasure one’s self.  It moves on its own, so we have both hands free.”

Kathryn took hers then reached out to mimic what Kate had done.  Watching as the object in her hand changed into a replica of the flesh and blood pulsing in the fist of her other hand, she gasped at the warmth that pulsed in her palm.  “Amazing, but I don’t think I can use it on Chakotay.”

“Oh, believe me…I’ll enjoy every minute of it.”  Chakotay assured her.  “My cocks in a pussy and ass, and a cock in my ass…perfection,” he breathed as he laid back on the bed.  “Which is first?  I’m hungry.”

Kate shivered.  “Katie’s first.  I was your very first Janeway, now I want to sit back and watch you with her.”

“Whatever you two agree on.”  Chakotay didn’t care as long as he got a pussy to eat soon.

Kathryn looked up at her older self.  “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”  Kate smiled.  “Enjoy yourself.  I have this to keep me company while I watch.”  She winked as she pulled at the item to get it to detach itself.  “Did I mention they will move on their own if you think about the motion you want?”

“Yes, I believe you did.”  Kathryn whimpered.  “It’s a good thing we didn’t meet these aliens before you came back.  With that thing, I would have decided I could definitely make it the next seventy years without giving in to Chakotay.”

“Oh no you don’t.”  Chakotay growled as he sat up and pulled her with him as he once again laid down.  “I’m hungry.”

Kathryn looked at him, shivering when his tongue darted out to lick his lips.  “What are you hungry for?” she whispered as she climbed on the bed.

“Come a little closer and I’ll show you,” he whispered back.

 

~*~

 

Kate moaned as the cock in her pussy moved in the same rhythm as Chakotay who was thrusting against Katie making her whimper and moan.  Katie’s legs were wrapped tightly around Chakotay’s waist, her hands gripping his shoulders, fingernails digging into the bronze flesh.  She could almost feel Chakotay’s mouth on her breasts as she watched his head moving from one side to the other.  The sounds coming from deep within him were enough to nearly drive her over the edge, which she’d already been five times since they’d started.

She had watched Chakotay bury his face against Katie and lick and suck her until she was screaming and begging him to stop.  He had definitely been a _hungry_ man.  He had shared Katie with herself, his tongue invading her mouth as it had her pussy only moments before.  The action had made her blush and moan before she recovered enough to push him onto his back to return the sweet torture.  Evidently…she’d been a _hungry_ woman.

Now Chakotay was getting close to coming and filling Katie with the same love that had created their baby.  She was getting ready to come, the muscles in her pussy clenching the pulsing cock currently thrusting erratically in and out of her.  Closing her eyes when she heard Katie crying out with her orgasm, she came, her fingers digging into the arm of the chair she was draped over.

Kate smiled as she opened her eyes to find the two on the bed staring at her.  “What?” she whispered.

“Was that what you wanted?”  Chakotay asked as he held out his hand, settling himself in the middle of the bed, Kathryn snuggled up to his left side.

“Mmm, oh yes,” Kate whispered as she slid into the bed, taking her place beside him and smiling at her younger self.  “Katie may be younger, but Katie isn’t the only one who can scream like that,” she laughed at the blush that crept into the younger woman’s cheeks.

“Prove it.”  Kathryn mumbled, a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes.

“I think we’ll have to wait for Chakotay to recover.”

Chakotay nodded and laughed at his women.  “Is this what I’m going to have to put up with?  You two always in competition?”

“Did you expect anything less?” they chorused.

“Absolutely not.  And I’m not complaining.  I just want to make sure you know that you don’t have to compete for my affection or attention.  I promise to give each of you equal time.”

Kate leaned up and looked down at Chakotay, noting that Kathryn did the same.  “We know that, Chakotay.  This is going to be an adjustment for all of us, but one thing Katie and I are sure of, we know that you love both of us equally and will never play favorites.”

Kathryn smiled at the older woman then looked down at Chakotay.  “She’s right.  But it still isn’t going to stop us from competing.  Admit it, you like us trying to outdo the other.  Just think of what it’s brought you so far,” she whispered.

“True.”  Chakotay admitted with a grin.  Things definitely had been hotter knowing that Kate was watching and that knowledge had spurred Kathryn on.

Kathryn yawned as she settled back against Chakotay.  “I think you wore me out,” she mumbled around another yawn.

Kate yawned as well and sighed, “I think we’re all wore out.  Today has been a long day.”

Chakotay pulled them both a little closer and placed a kiss to the tops of their heads.  “Well then maybe we should take a nap,” he whispered.  “But beware, Kate, you’re next.”

“I’d better be,” she growled.

 

~*~

 

“Oh my god, Chakotay!”  Kate cried out as his hips thrust powerfully against her.  Her hands tightened around his, her fingernails making crescents in his skin.

“That’s it, Kate.  Talk to me,” he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

“Harder!  Harder!” she ordered as she arched into him.  “Almost there!  Almost there!”

Chakotay felt her inner muscles contracting around him, her legs tightening about his waist, and knew that she was indeed nearly there.  Knowing that she was that close, he let go and gave her all he had, bringing them both to the sharp edge of pleasure, their orgasms simultaneously burning through their veins.

Kathryn felt her toes curl as she heard the echoing cries of her older self and their husband just as she felt her own orgasm climax into the blinding pleasure she’d felt more times in the last few days that she’d felt in the last seven years.  The _globby dilly_ as they had nicknamed the gelatinous shape shifting item currently moving in and out of her clutching flesh, made her close her eyes and fall back, her body draped over the same chair Kate had been in when she’d watched Kathryn and Chakotay earlier.

Kate’s legs fell limply to the bed as she gulped for air trying to get her racing heart to calm.  Chakotay had been in fine form, giving her everything she cried out for and pushing them both to the limits of their bodies’ endurance.  She felt like he’d picked her up, twisted her around and around until there was nothing left but a blob. 

“Oh gods, Chakotay.  I think I’m dead,” she finally managed to pant out.

“Yeah,” he mumbled against her neck.  “Dead.”

Kathryn laughed as she moved to collapse on the bed beside her husband and Kate.  “I think, Kate, we’re always going to feel like we’ve died.”

Kate opened her eyes and smiled up at Kathryn.  “I think you’re right.”  She caressed her hand down Chakotay’s sweat slicked back.  “Maybe a bubble bath will help?”

“Ooh, a bubble bath.”  Kathryn sighed.  “That bathtub is huge.  It’s perfect for the three of us.”

“I think that was probably Tom’s idea.”  Kate laughed.

“I’m sure it was.  My pilot knows too much for his own good.”  Kathryn shook her head, a smile on her lips.

“Yes, but we wouldn’t have him any other way.  Besides, if he didn’t know so much, would we have so many nice, huge bathtubs to _play_ in?”

“Ladies, can you stop discussing Paris?  It’s a bit strange being naked and draped over one wife’s body with the other wife’s naked body draped over my back and both of them discussing another man.”

Kate and Kathryn laughed.  “Fine, let’s go take that bath,” they gave in with twinkling eyes, both loving the fact that their husband was jealous, even though he didn’t have to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate smiled up at Chakotay.  “Well?” she asked, shivering when he licked his lips and knelt in front of her.  “Oh god,” she moaned when he took her silvery cock in his mouth.  She tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved his mouth up and down over her, sucking and licking as he went, his hands kneading her ass.  Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back as she held on to his head, her hips thrusting against his mouth.  Hearing movement, she opened her eyes, smiling when she caught sight of Katie.  “Join us, Katie?”

Shaking her head, Kathryn moved to sit on the grass nearby.  “No.  I’ll just watch.”

Chakotay let Kate’s silvery cock slip from his mouth and turned to smile at Katie.  “You’re starting to like just watching.”

Blushing, she nodded.  “I am.”

Grinning, he nodded then reached for the bottle sitting in the grass beside him.  “Here,” he handed it to Kate before turning and bending over, putting his ass in the air.  “Hurry,” he whispered.  “I’ve been wanting this all afternoon.”

Caressing a taut buttock, Kate squeezed then slapped it.  “I’ll decide how fast we go.”

“Mmm,” he moaned.  Turning his head so that he was looking at Kathryn, Chakotay licked his lips.  “She’s good at this, very good.  I like it almost as much as I like being buried in yours or Kate’s pussy.”

Kathryn squirmed and tugged at the collar of her top.  “Chakotay,” she breathed.

“Take your clothes off, Katie.”

Kate smiled at her younger counter part.  “You’ll enjoy this much better that way.”

Kathryn watched Kate squeeze some of the cool silky liquid onto her fingers then gently push one against Chakotay’s puckered opening.  Hearing Chakotay moan, she looked down and watched as his cock reacted to the stimulation.  Not being able to take anymore, she did as they’d said, stripping herself of her clothes, a t-shirt and shorts.

“Someone didn’t put all of their clothes on.”  Chakotay moaned, his back arching as Kate pushed both of her fingers in, scissoring them to loosen him up for her cock.

Kathryn moaned and squirmed, her hand going to a breast and squeezing.  “I,” she started then squirmed again when Kate replaced her fingers with the cock pulsing between her thighs.

“Kate.”  Chakotay groaned as his head dropped and his hands fisted.

“That’s it, bare down.  Let me in.”  Kate coaxed as she held his hips and pushed forward.

“Damn.”  Kathryn muttered as she watched Kate push all the way in.  Moving her hand over her stomach, she caressed her thigh before thrusting two fingers into her pussy, mimicking the rhythm Kate had set with Chakotay.

Chakotay pushed up on his hands, his head thrown back as he jerked forward with each thrust of Kate’s hips against him.  The sound of her flesh against his aroused him further and he growled, “Kate.”

“Mmm,” she managed as she concentrated on what she was doing.

“Let me lay on my back,” he managed a few moments later.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled from him, letting him switch positions.  Looking down at him as he lifted his legs, she grabbed them and pushed against him again, trembling when she slid deep inside.  “Gods you’re still tight,” she groaned.

Chakotay reached up, tweaking a nipple as he watched her move against him, her breasts swaying with each move she made.  He was close, so very close, and he knew she was too by the way the sweat was beading on her skin, her muscles twitching in her hands as she held onto him.  Watching a trail of moisture roll down her neck over her chest then to her breast, he caught it as it dripped from a taut nipple.

Kate watched as Chakotay licked the moisture from his finger and closed her eyes, all control and rational thought gone as she moved wildly against him, her orgasm rolling over her in waves.

Kathryn moaned and moved her hand faster as she watched Chakotay arch his back as he came a few short seconds after Kate.  Moving her fingers faster in and out, she used the thumb of her free hand to work her clit.  Closing her eyes, she gave into her own orgasm, and fell back into the cool grass, panting and shivering.

Chakotay caressed Kate’s back as she lay on top of him, her silvery cock still inside him.  “Kate,” he whispered and nudged her.

Kate moaned and moved, pulling out of him as she moved further up his body.  “Sorry,” she muttered as she nuzzled his neck.

“Don’t apologize.  I wanted you to stay.”  He smiled when she looked up at him.  “But that part of me needs a little rest.”

She laughed and kissed his jaw.  “We gave Katie quite the show.”

Looking over at his other wife, Chakotay smiled at her when she opened her eyes and looked at him.  “I believe she enjoyed it.”

Kathryn took a deep breath before getting up and crawling over to sprawl out beside him.  “Oh spirits that was,” she started then shook her head.  “You don’t know how sexy you are like that.”

“Well maybe you’ll have to get us a mirror so I can see.”  Chakotay teased her as he pulled her close, caressing her damp hair.

Kate raised an eyebrow at that.  “If you use a mirror, it’d better be Katie doing, well,” she grinned as she looked at him.  “you.  No way am I going to stare at my ass in a mirror.”

Chakotay laughed and squeezed her, his hand moving down to cup said ass.  “I rather like your ass.  If we use a mirror, I expect us all to get a bit of show.”

“You mean one set of us at a time?  Or all three of us at a time?”  Kathryn asked.

“How about all of the above?”  Chakotay winked at her.  “I intend to live out every fantasy I’ve ever had about you with the both of you.”

Kate arched an eyebrow.  “Even taking us on the bridge, bent over our chair?”

Kathryn’s eyes widened.  “Chakotay?  Is that true?”

Chakotay looked at Kate.  “How the hell did you know that?”

She shrugged.  “Because the Chakotay from my time let it slip once in delirium.  We were stuck on an alien planet due to a storm and he’d eaten a plant that didn’t agree with him.  He was running a fever from a very bad allergic reaction.  In his delirium, he lived the fantasy and I overheard it all.”

“Well, the fantasy is one thing we have in common.”  He smiled at her and caressed her.  “But I have you, and we’re going to live that fantasy, not just dream about it.”

“Are you going to turn the holodeck into the bridge?”  Kate asked.

Chakotay shook his head.  “That wouldn’t be the same.”

“Chakotay!”  Kathryn nearly squeaked.  “We can’t do that!”

He laughed, “Oh yes, my darling Katie, we can.”

“How?”

He shrugged.  “We’ll take a night shift.  The three of us can handle the bridge while the others are sleeping.  No one will question us all wanting a shift together, and if they ask why a night shift, we’ll simply tell them we thought it only fair since they’ve all been working so hard while we’ve been having a honeymoon.”

“Oh god.”  Kathryn moaned.  “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since the first day I watched you bend over the railing on the bridge.”

Kate laughed, “He’s had a long time to plot and plan, Katie.”  Caressing the chest under her, she nibbled his ear.  “I for one can’t wait.  The thrill of not knowing if we’ll get caught.  Mmm,” she hummed.

“Someone’s getting all worked up again.”  Chakotay drew a finger down the cleft of her ass.

“I don’t spend very many minutes not worked up because you’re all I can think about.”  Kate admitted.

Kathryn nodded.  “I’ll agree about that.”  She furrowed her brow.  “I can’t say that I agree about the possibility of being caught bent over my chair on the bridge being thrilling.”

Chakotay pulled her closer, kissing her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, tracing her teeth then tangling with her tongue.  Pulling from the kiss, he stared into her darkening blue eyes.  “You won’t be completely naked.”

“I won’t?” she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

He shook his head.  “My fantasy was always to take you bent over your chair, your pants down around your ankles, your panties pushed aside, the lace providing friction as my cock moves against them while it thrusts in and out of your clutching pussy.”

Kathryn felt her toes curling.  “Are you naked?” she managed to ask.

“No.  My cock is the only part of me exposed.”

Closing her eyes, she moaned and squirmed, her hand wandering down to wrap around him.  “That’s always been a fantasy of mine.”

Katie hummed her agreement.  “Mmm, yes.  Only in my fantasy it was my ready room and I was bent over my desk, all of my clothes on the floor.  I’d pulled his cock from the confines of his pants and briefs before he turned me and pushed me down.”

“Exactly.”  Kathryn breathed as her hand worked Chakotay’s cock.

Kate moved off Chakotay and tugged at Kathryn’s hand.  “Go on,” she encouraged.  Detaching her silvery cock, she let it shift to a smaller, thicker, version of Chakotay’s cock before putting against her pussy and leaning back, letting it fill her and move against her as Chakotay would be Katie.

Kathryn watched Kate settle herself then turned her attention back to Chakotay.  Using her hand, she guided him, slowly lowering herself over him and moaning as she braced herself on his chest.  “Yes,” she hissed when he was fully sheathed.

Chakotay gripped her hips, bending his legs at the knees to help him thrust up as she thrust down.  Watching her breasts move, he growled, loving the fullness of them.  Leaning up, he caught one in his mouth and nibbled, her inner muscles contracting in response.  Over and over they moved together until he was rolling them over, Kathryn on her back as he thrust hard and fast into her, his cock long and heavy as he prepared to come.

Wrapping her legs around him, Kathryn gripped his shoulders as she moved with him, her own body’s movements jerky and wild until she was crying out with her orgasm, her mind buzzing, her body tingling and quivering, drenched with sweat.

Chakotay collapsed against her as he moaned her name, a final jerk of his cock causing her to whimper as it set of aftershocks in her too sensitive pussy.  Slipping from her, he flopped onto his back, looking over at Kate who lay panting beside them, her legs spread wide, the silvery cock still sheathed inside her.

“Oh god.”  Kathryn mumbled moments before Kate then chuckled.

Chakotay grinned.  “That’s my women.”

Kate moved to snuggle up to him, smiling at Kathryn as she did the same, then flicked a nipple.  “Watch it, Mister.”

“Behave, Kate.  We need a break.”  Chakotay moaned.

“I was just warning you.  I’m in perfect agreement about the break.”

Kathryn nodded.  “Most definitely.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Damn it.”  Harry cursed under his breath just before making his report.  “Commander, there’s been an unauthorized launch of a shuttle craft.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, this area of space was quiet, and things on the ship had been better than they had been in a very long time.  So what had happened?  “Who is it, Mr. Kim?”

“It’s Seven of Nine, Sir, and it’s not just _a_ shuttle.  It’s the Admiral’s,” he paused.  “She’s headed back to the nebula.”

If Vulcans could show shock, Tuvok would have, but as it was, he just got up and went to stand beside Harry.  “Go and speak with the doctor, see if she has been to talk to him.  I know that she has been keeping to herself lately, but that is not out of the ordinary.”

“Commander, I believe she’s been angry with the Admiral and the Captain for their involvement with Chakotay.”

Tuvok raised his eye brow.  “Indeed.”

“She and Chakotay were dating until the Admiral arrived.”  Harry frowned.  “I don’t understand why she would be so upset.  She told me the dates were nothing more than a learning experience.”

“Harry, don’t be so naïve.  She lied.”  Tom growled.  “And now we’re going to have to ruin the Katies and Chakotay’s honeymoon.”

“The Katies?”  Harry questioned.

“Gentlemen,” Tuvok interrupted.  “Time enough for that discussion later.  At the moment we have a shuttle to find.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“Now, Mr. Kim, send the coordinates to Mr. Paris’ console.  Mr. Paris, set a course.  We will follow and see if we can catch her before it is too dangerous for us.  She may have the cloak activated, if so, finding her might be difficult.”

“Are you going to alert the Captain?”

“Not until it is absolutely necessary, Mr. Paris.”

“Coordinates sent, Commander.”  Harry informed Tuvok.  “I’ll go to sickbay and see what the doctor can tell me.  Hopefully he can help us.”

“See if he can thinks it will be possible to contact Seven through her cortical node if the cloak is activated.”

“Aye, Sir.”

 

~*~

 

“Sir, look.”  Tom nodded to the view screen.

“I do believe we have found the Admiral’s shuttle.”

“It seems to be adrift, Sir.”  Harry commented as he stepped behind his console, having just arrived back on the bridge.

“Life signs, Mr. Kim?”

“Negative, Sir.”  Harry frowned.

“Voyager, this is Helen Philips calling from the Magnificent Obsession.”

“Whoa.”  Tom breathed, recognizing the names.

“Mr. Paris?”

“I’ll explain later, Commander.  If there are no life signs, who is she?”

“Magnificent Obsession, this is Commander Tuvok.  Who are you?  Our scans show there are no life signs.”

“I am this vessel’s EMH.  I wish to know why I have what looks like a former Borg drone lying dead on the floor.”

“EMH?”  Harry whispered.  “How was she activated?”

“Visual, Mr. Kim.”  Tuvok commanded, blinking at the beautiful woman that appeared on the viewscreen a moment later.

“Whoa.”  Tom breathed again.  This was getting a little weird.  The EMH looked a lot like the character she was named after.

“How were you activated, Dr. Philips?”  Tuvok asked, ignoring Tom’s commentary.

“I was activated when the intruder received a power surge through the neural interface.”

“I presume that is how Seven of Nine was killed?”

“Yes,” the doctor answered.  “Her remaining Borg implants were short circuited and melded together with the power surge.  It’s a safety device installed to protect this vessel.”  She frowned.  “Where is the Admiral?  Why was this vessel being taken without permission?  I demand to see the Admiral.”

“The Admiral is currently occupied.”

The EMH rolled her eyes.  “You mean, she is currently on her honeymoon.  I fail to see the reasoning behind your neglecting to inform her of her vessel’s unauthorized launch.”

Tom covered his snicker with a cough while Harry dipped his head to study his console intently.  This EMH was a whole lot like theirs.

“Can you pilot the vessel back to Voyager?”  Tuvok asked, ignoring the snickers from Harry and Tom.

“Of course I can pilot this vessel.  I am not incompetent.”

“Then please return to Voyager.  I will inform the Admiral and have her waiting for your return.”

“Thank you,” the EMH huffed then closed the channel, her image fading from the screen.

“Alright, Mr. Paris.  Explain your comments.”

“It’s just that the name of the shuttle is the name of a twentieth century movie.  The EMH’s name, Helen Philips, is the name of the main female character.  The fact that the EMH even resembles the actress that played the character makes me think that the Admiral might have used the movie to fuel her bitterness and desire to go back in time to fix what happened in her timeline.”  He frowned.  “It’s hard to explain.  You can look it up in the data base and find out the plot of the movie.  I’m sure we could even program it into the theater holo program so that the movie itself can be viewed.  It might make more sense to view the movie than read about it.”

“Not enough time, Mr. Paris.  I have to contact the Admiral.”  Tuvok stood and made his way to the ready room.  “You have the bridge, Mr. Paris.”

“Aye, Sir.”  Tom acknowledged, watching as the Vulcan disappeared behind the swooshing doors.  Turning to Harry, he shook his head.  “Why would Seven do something like this?  And how is this going to affect both Janeways?”

“I don’t know.”  Harry sighed.  “I’m not sure this will bother the Admiral all that much.  You and I both have heard what the Seven from the Admiral’s timeline did, and we both know what ours did with the holo version of Chakotay, so, maybe this had something to do with that.”

“I think it had everything to do with Seven not liking the fact that she wasn’t the one who was going to save us.  Have you noticed how many times we get into trouble and it’s only because of Seven that we get out of it?  She’s become our _savior_ , which quite frankly was getting a little irritating.  She kept making the Captain and everyone else look like idiots, which you and I both know, is far from the truth.”

“I know.  I also know that Seven was contacted by the Borg Queen shortly after the Admiral came onboard.”  Harry frowned.  “What if she’s been working with the Borg this whole time?  What if the Queen deliberately set us up?”

Tom blinked at the rapid fire questions his friend had just shot at him.  “I don’t know, Harry.  Why would she do all of that?  What’s the point when we’re right here in her territory?”

“The Queen hates Captain Janeway.  What if this is her way of getting revenge?”

“Maybe, Harry.  Maybe.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kate stared up at the stars, the warm breeze a welcome feeling on her overheated flesh.  They had just finished fulfilling a fantasy of Chakotay’s and her body was screaming at her from the exertion.  “Oh but it was so worth it,” she mumbled as she rolled over to stare at her husband who was currently sprawled out on the blanket beside her, part of his body draped over Katie’s.

“Mmm.”  Kathryn hummed as she opened her eyes, looking over at Kate.

“Damn straight.”  Chakotay mumbled as he rolled over onto his back.  “I’ve had that fantasy for years, but never dared dream it would come true in any way other than me programming it into a holo program.”

“Bet you never fantasized it was with the same woman times two, though.”  Kate laughed at the goofy grin he gave her.

“No, that part definitely never entered into the fantasy.  Having two of you was never something I dreamed about because I couldn’t even have one of you.”

“Oh Chakotay.”  Kathryn sighed as she caressed his chest.  “All of that’s over now.  You have me, and Kate, and we’re not going anywhere for a very long time.”

“She’s right.”  Kate agreed as she sat up and smiled down at him, her hand drifting downward, a fingernail tracing his semi-erect cock.  “I believe someone could be persuaded to go for a second round.  It is after all Katie’s turn to see what it’s like to,”

“Tuvok to Admiral Janeway,” the Vulcan’s voice broke into her comment.

“Well damn it!”  Kate frowned as she moved her hand back to her lap and stared at the others.  “Admiral Janeway here.  What is it, Tuvok?”

“I am sorry for the interruption, but a situation has arose that needs the three of you.”

“I see.  Alright.  Give us fifteen minutes.”

“Acknowledged.  I will meet you in shuttle bay one.”

“Tuvok, why the shuttle bay?  What’s going on?”

“I would rather not say over the comm., Admiral.  I assure you it is of the utmost importance or I would not have disturbed you.”

“Fifteen minutes, Tuvok,” she informed him again as the comm. channel closed.

“What the hell is going on?”  Kathryn asked as she let Chakotay pull her up.

“Damned if I know.”  Chakotay growled.  “But we all should have known better than to think we’d get an uninterrupted week together.”

Kate closed her eyes, activating her neural implant and contacting her EMH.  “Dear god,” she breathed.

“Kate?  What is it?”  Chakotay and Kathryn asked.

Opening her eyes, she stared at the two standing across from her with expectant looks on their faces.  “It’s Seven.  She stole my shuttle and tried to go to the nebula.  What she didn’t know, is that my shuttle has a built in security precaution to keep it from being stolen.  The neural interface can’t be controlled without my specific implant’s signature.  In the case of someone trying to steal it, the interface scans for my implant’s signature, and when it doesn’t find it, it sends out a power surge.  In most cases it will only short circuit the implant, but Seven interfaced with it, and because she’s Borg, she has more than just an implant.  According to my EMH, her remaining Borg parts were well, for lack of a better word, fried.”

“You mean, she’s dead?”  Kathryn asked just as they entered their bedroom to get dressed.

“I’m afraid so.  There’s nothing my EMH could do for her.  Although I’m afraid she doesn’t seem too upset about that.”

Chakotay frowned at the silver haired woman currently stepping into the sonic shower.  “What aren’t you telling us?”

Kate hurried through the shower then stepped out and stared up at her husband.  “Seven has been working for the Borg Queen for years, Chakotay.  Remember when she was captured while trying to get the transwarp coil?  We thought that Seven had fought against being assimilated back into the collective, but what we didn’t realize was that the Queen managed to reconnect Seven to her mind.  Seven has been following the Queen’s orders ever since that encounter.  The Queen wants Earth, and Seven was how she intended to get it.  She was confident that, unlike her predecessor, she could win in a battle against Jean Luc Picard, or Locutus of Borg, as she calls him.”

“Well, good thing she wasn’t prepared to fight two Janeways.” Chakotay smiled slightly as he took his turn in the shower, hurrying through it then stepping out and getting ready while Kathryn took her turn.

“She over estimated her power.  She couldn’t have defeated Jean Luc any better than her predecessor did.  He knows the Borg, he _was_ the Borg.  As long as he’s alive, Earth will never be taken by the Borg.  She knew this deep down, which is why she was using Seven.  Seven was to help us make it to Earth and make us believe that we’d destroyed the transwarp hub.  Then, after she made it look as though she was settling into life on Earth, she was to start assimilating a few people here, a few there, but keep them hidden and make sure they were people that wouldn’t be immediately missed.  She was also instructed to gain control of Earth’s defenses so that once the Borg arrived, Earth would be powerless to stop them.”  Stopping her story just as Chakotay called for an arch, Kate stared up at him.  “My Chakotay was part of the plan, although he knew nothing about it.”

“That’s why she became involved with him.”  Kathryn breathed.  “Dear god.”

“How do you know all of this, Kate?”

“I faced the queen two more times before we made it home.  The last time was after Seven had been killed.  The queen was a bit too sure of herself and told me all about Seven’s duplicity.  What she didn’t know was that Icheb had beamed down with me and had been working on infecting the hive while I kept the queen busy.  We had perfected the Hansen’s cloaking devices so that they wouldn’t malfunction.  Wearing that, he hadn’t been detected in the beam down.”

Chakotay took their hands in his as they made their way to a turbo-lift.  “I wonder if there ever really was a baby?”

“Yes, I believe there was.  The child was to be given to the queen.  It was to be matured into the next queen to be put into place should something happen to the current queen.”

“But the away mission destroyed that plan.”  Kathryn commented.

“Yes.  And now it seems that the queen has once again lost.”

“So you’re saying that Uni-matrix zero, all of it was just,”

“Just a ploy.”  Kate interrupted Chakotay.  “Yes.  That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“That’s why you were so sure you weren’t going to make it back.”

“Yes.”  Kate answered with a sigh. 

“Now we don’t have a choice but to just go in, use the transphasic torpedoes and blow the hub, and the queen, to kingdom come.  We’ll have to find another way home.”  Kathryn sighed then asked, “Except, how do we know that the transphasic torpedoes will still work?”

“Because I didn’t give anyone the complete specs.  Seven only had the basics.”

“Why didn’t she realize that?”

“Because the schematics I gave her made it seem as though she had it all.  I did the same with the cloak.  She told you it wasn’t compatible with Voyager’s technology, but _why_ would I come back in time with transphasic torpedoes and armor that were completely compatible with Voyager, but not have a cloak that was?  Shows that she didn’t know her captain, or in this case, her captain’s future self, as well as she thought.”  Kate stopped just outside the shuttle bay doors. 

“I’ll go in alone,” she whispered as she looked at her companions.

“No.  We do this together.  She was using us all.”  Chakotay sighed as he clasped his wives’ hands and stepped forward to activate the doors.

 

~*~

 

“Admiral.”  Helen Philips greeted the older woman.  “I refused to give any information until you arrived.”

“It’s alright, Helen.  The Captain and Commander have been apprised of the situation.  Thank you for bringing the shuttle back in.”

“You’re welcome, Admiral.”

“Why don’t you beam to Sickbay with Seven’s body?  The doctor will want to know what happened.”  Stepping forward, Kate gripped the hologram’s arm.  “Tell him everything, Helen.”

“Aye, Admiral.”

“Does she have a mobile emitter?”  Chakotay frowned as he watched the hologram and Seven’s body disappear.

“Yes, but it’s very different from your doctor’s.  She brought along an extra for him.  It’s actually a very clever design, and one that no one will ever be able to discover what it is.”  Kate smiled sadly at the people around her.  “I think, Tuvok, a meeting of the senior staff is in order.”

“She’s right, Tuvok.  Gather the crew in the meeting room.  We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Aye, Captain.  Again, I am sorry for the interruption.”

“No need to apologize, my friend.”  Kate looked up into the dark eyes staring down at her.  “Besides,” she lowered her voice.  “You have a promise to keep.  It’s been two days.”

“I do indeed,” he agreed with a nod of his head.

Kathryn frowned as she watched her Chief Security Officer walk out of the shuttle bay.  “What was that all about?”

“All in due time, Katie.  Patience is a virtue.”  Kate reminded.  “Now, we’d better get moving or we’re going to be late for the meeting.”

“I really hate how smug you are at times.”  Kathryn mumbled, earning a slight chuckle from the older woman.

“I love you, too, Katie.”

 

~*~

 

The doctor stared in disbelief at the woman standing in front of him.  She was beautiful, and she was an EMH just like him.  Why hadn’t he been informed there was another EMH onboard?  Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned his gaze to the prone body of the woman he’d once loved.

“Why didn’t I detect the link between Seven and the queen?”

“They devised a way to block it from your scans.  The queen has been plotting for a number of years, Edward.  Jean Luc Picard was supposed to be the counter part to the former Borg queen, but the Borg underestimated his spirit.  When they lost Locutus of Borg, the former queen began to plot and plan.  Hers was to go after Earth, to assimilate the entire human race, once again bringing Locutus back to the hive, but it failed because she didn’t seem to realize that while Jean Luc Picard was human again, he still held all of the knowledge of the Borg.  I don’t understand why she thought he wouldn’t remember, but for whatever reason, she did and wound up dead because of it.  With Earth once again safe, the new queen came into existence and began her own plot.  She, having not been alive, if you will, when Locutus of Borg existed, was sure that she could win in a battle against him.  But, just in case, she set it up so that Seven of Nine would be used to take Earth.  This queen wants Earth, Jean Luc Picard back as Locutus of Borg, and Kathryn Janeway dead.”  Helen sighed and stared down at Seven’s lifeless body.  “Because of Seven’s stupidity, I’m sure that the queen will get her wish.  Admiral Janeway will sacrifice herself to get everyone home.  That’s what she was planning from the beginning.”  Looking up at Edward, she wondered, “Why did Seven do this?  It couldn’t have been part of the plan.  She was supposed to help you get to Earth, and go along, not steal a shuttle and get herself killed.”

“I have only one reason she would do this.  She was angry that she wasn’t to be the _savior_ of Voyager.  The last few years, she’s been the one who miraculously has all the answers to save us.  This time the Admiral had the answers, and a few truths about certain things, and Seven didn’t like it.”

“You mean, Chakotay and Seven in our timeline?  Yes, she planned to make sure that never happened.  After she learned what Seven had done, she started working on the plans to come back in time.  It took her ten years, and a lot of starts and stops, but she made it.”

“What about you?  Did you help her?”  Edward asked as he led Helen into his office.

“When our, Joe,” Helen rolled her eyes.  “When Joe learned of what Seven had done, and what Kate intended to do, he went to Dr. Zimmerman and asked him to create me.  Joe knew that he wouldn’t be able to help her, or to come with her when the time was set, but a new program, created just for her,” she shrugged.  “Well, that was a different story all together.  I am the sole property of Admiral Janeway.  I do not belong to Starfleet, therefore I am not subject to their rules and regulations.  I only have to do what the Admiral asks.”

“You’re not just any hologram, are you?  You’re sentient.”

“Yes, I am.  Dr. Zimmerman doesn’t know how it happened.  He’s puzzled over it for nearly nine years.  I’ve been through test after test, but just like Joe, and you, there’s nothing that shows why.  I just _am_.”

Edward smiled.  “Where’s your mobile emitter?  Don’t tell me he built it into the program.” 

Helen laughed, “No.  He’s good, but not quite that good.  He did however perfect it to the point that no one can find it.  Unless I tell someone, they won’t know that I’m not human.  Well, unless I’m shot at,” she laughed and winked.

Edward shook his head then sobered.  “Would you help me with Seven?  I would really appreciate not having to do this alone.”

“Glad to.”  Helen assured him.  She knew that he’d once been in love with the woman, and knew that love didn’t just go away that easily.  After all, she had been in love with Joe and never had that love returned.  It would seem, though, that the Admiral wasn’t the only one getting a second chance.


	12. Chapter 12

“I knew those specs didn’t look right.”  B’Elanna commented and shook her head.  “Why didn’t you just come out and tell us Seven was a traitor?”

“Calm down, B’E.”  Kate smiled at the younger woman when she scowled at her.  “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell anyone, but I couldn’t take the chance that Seven would learn that I knew the truth.  She was so sure she was perfect, and that there was no way she could be found out, she never suspected that I could know the truth.  Queenie made the same mistake.  She’s always underestimated the human race.  The first queen we were acquainted with underestimated Jean Luc, this queen has underestimated me, more than once.  She doesn’t seem to learn from her mistakes.  And the Borg are supposed to be so good at adapting.”  Her quip earned her laughs.

“Alright, so I understand why you did it.  But how much time did it waste?”  B’Elanna asked as she studied the PADD that had been slid her way.

“We’ll have plenty of time to do what we have to, B’Elanna.”  Kathryn assured.  “Harry found us the perfect place to hide.  Not even the Borg will be able to detect us.”

Tom shook his head.  “I knew it didn’t make sense that you’d come back with all these modifications for Voyager but not bring us a cloak that worked.”

Kate smiled at the young pilot.  “How do you think we made it home in one piece?”

“You mean you,” Tom started but was interrupted.

“Yes, I did.  I finally let go of a lot of the Starfleet protocols that governed our lives in the early years because after losing,” she paused and shook her head, not willing to go there.  “Anyway, I realized that a good portion of those protocols just didn’t work out here.  We had to have a cloak if we were going to make it, so, I gathered B’Elanna and Vorik, my two engineering crew members that were from races that had cloaking devices, and we set to work on building a cloak that would work with Voyager’s systems.  And, at this point, we had access to Seven’s files, so we used what there was in her database as well.  It really didn’t take us as long as we’d thought when we started.  Testing it proved more difficult that developing and building it.  We were able to use it on the Delta Flyer successfully before we used it on Voyager.  After a month of tests, it was installed and integrated, and we were safe the rest of our journey with a few exceptions.”

“When Chakotay was killed.”  Kathryn whispered as she looked at their Chakotay now.

“Yes, when he was killed.  We’d dropped the cloak because the area we were in had been completely peaceful for two months.  And we were also running low on resources, which running the cloak took a lot of.  Unfortunately, while we were searching for somewhere to find the necessary resources, we were attacked.  You know the rest.”  Kate stared at Kathryn and Chakotay.

“Yes, we do.  So, we’re not going to make mistakes this time.”

“No, we aren’t.”  Kate vowed.  “There have been modifications made to the cloak’s design.  We can transport through it and it leaves behind no known trail of anything that these ships out here can trace.”

“Wow, you _have_ been busy.”

“Yes, B’Elanna, I have.  And my B’Elanna helped me immensely.”

“I am _your_ B’Elanna now, Admiral.”  B’Elanna smiled at the older woman.  “You’re going back with us.  From now on we’re not just her crew,” she pointed at Kathryn.  “we’re yours as well.”

“She’s right, Admiral.”  Tom smiled at the older woman.  “So, where’s this great place Harry found for us to hide?”

“It’s an uninhabited M class planet with resources we’ll need and a natural cloak with four moons for us to hide behind.”  Harry answered Tom’s question.

“Wow.  That is perfect.”

“Yes, it is.”  Kate smiled.  “I wish we had found it in my timeline, but we were in too much of a hurry to get away from the Borg infested nebula to scout planets.  Even if this one might have hidden us perfectly.”

“Now that everyone knows what’s going on, I want everyone to go about their tasks.  B’Elanna, I want you to pick teams of whoever you need to get these projects started.  The torpedoes are nearly finished, so that won’t take that long.  I would like you to have them mostly finished, or completely finished, by the time we reach our hidey hole.”

“Hidey hole?”  Tuvok questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kate laughed along with everyone else.  “It’s a ‘Tom-ism’, Tuvok.”

“Something from the twenty first century, I presume.”

“Yes, Tuvok.  Something from the twenty first century.”  Tom laughed and shook his head.

 

~*~

 

Kathryn closed her eyes and turned away from her friend, too in pain to face him.  “Why, Tuvok?  Why haven’t you told me before now?”

“I believed it to be illogical, but now I see that my logic was in error.”  Tuvok reached out in an un-Vulcan show of emotion and rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder.  “I am sorry.  My intentions were not to hurt you, but protect you.”

“Protect me?”  Kathryn asked as she opened her eyes and turned back to stare at her friend.

“Yes.  I know you very well, Captain.  I was certain that you would worry and possibly do something fool hardy to try and get us home in time to save me.”

Turning her hand palm up, she let it rest against the warm palm of her friend’s hand, letting him feel what she couldn’t say.  There had always been a residual connection between them after their first mind meld, which was a reason why she never let her hand touch his.  Now it was the only way she could make him see just what kind of pain she was in with the thoughts that he was willing to sacrifice his sanity for her.

“And don’t give me the good of the one speech,” she murmured a few moments later.

“I had no intentions of doing so.  It has never worked before.”

Kathryn sniffed and laughed a bit.  “Well, it has at least once.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow then nodded.  “Yes, once.”

Gripping her friend’s hand, Kathryn looked down.  “I’m going to get you home, Tuvok.  That’s a promise I’ll make sure I keep.  When we get back to the Alpha Quadrant, we’ll go to Vulcan first.  The crew can either be told why, or not, but they won’t question my decision.”

“They need not be told, and we will not need to go to Vulcan before Earth.  I will be fine.”

Kathryn shook her head.  “No.  I’m not taking you to Earth.  Once we get there, they’ll put us through who knows how many weeks of debriefing, and I won’t take the chance that they’ll keep us longer than you have.  You yourself told me that this is progressing faster than you and the doctor both thought it would.”

“You could get into trouble for not going straight to Earth and Starfleet.”  Tuvok reminded her.

“No,” she shook her head.  “We’ll have the cloak.  Once we get to the Alpha Quadrant and determine just exactly where in the AQ we are, we’ll go to Vulcan.  I’m sure that once we explain the situation, they’ll agree to keep quiet about your arrival as well as ours until we’ve arrived on Earth.”

“Your logic is faulty.”

“Damn logic!”  Kathryn shouted in frustration.  “You didn’t argue with me when I made the decision to marry Chakotay and share him with Kate.  That isn’t logical, but you agreed to marry us.  So why are you arguing with me over this?”

“Marrying the Commander was not illogical, and I do not believe sharing a man with yourself is illogical.  A bit perplexing if one thinks too long on the technicalities of it, but not illogical.  I do not believe I am arguing.  Just making a point.”

“Screw the point, Tuvok!  I don’t give a damn if I get in trouble,” she paused, her eyes going wide as a conversation she’d had with her older self came flooding back.  “Oh god, it was you she was talking about.  It was you.”

“Captain?”  Tuvok asked with a raised eyebrow.

“When she came to see you, to talk with you, Kate didn’t tell you everything.  She told me, but without telling me it was you.”  Kathryn closed her eyes against the tears stinging them once again.  “She didn’t tell you the pain it caused her to watch the only person she could turn to, become someone that yelled and raged at her.”  She succeeded in banking her tears and opened her eyes, holding his gaze.  “Don’t give me that look.  That’s exactly what will happen in the beginning.  Her Tuvok raged that it was her fault.  That she was the reason he was trapped so far from his family.”

“I do not think that.”  Tuvok whispered into the middle of her rant.  “I do not.”

“Everyone does, Tuvok.  I know that.  I understand that.  What I couldn’t live with is you, my protector, my best friend, raging at me.  Not after all of these years of you being nearly over protective of me.  At times, the logic that I curse, has been all that’s kept me sane.  My heart can’t stand the thoughts of something taking your control, taking away who you are.  So please, just this once, let me do what I have to without arguments.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

“I swear I’ll get you to call me Kathryn, if it’s the last thing I do,” she mumbled as she watched him stand up and leave the room.  “One day, Tuvok, one day.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chakotay knew his wives were upset.  Both because of Seven, and one because of a discussion she’d had with Tuvok, the subject of which she hadn’t shared with him.

“Kate, Katie,” he whispered and held out his hands.  “Stop staring out the viewport and come with me.  We still have a honeymoon to get back to.”

Kate turned and frowned at her husband.  “We can’t go back to our honeymoon.  Not with everything that’s happened.”

“Yes, we can.  The crew is busy doing exactly what they’ve been told to do.  Tom has us on a steady course to our hiding place, and Tuvok is completely capable of handling things,” he paused at the sound of a sob escaping Kathryn’s throat.  Moving behind her, he turned her around into his arms, holding her close.  “Hey, what’s this?”

“Hormones?” she mumbled against his chest.

“Katie,” he whispered.  “What is it?  What did I say that’s upset you?”

Kate sighed as she moved to lean her head against Chakotay’s arm.  “Tuvok.  He’s sick.  If we don’t make it home, he’s going to lose his mind.”

Chakotay looked down at the white head of his oldest wife then at the red head of his younger wife.  “Your Tuvok lost his mind, didn’t he.”  It wasn’t a question.  “Sweet spirits, Kate.  Was he one of the ones you lost?”

“No, he made it home, but we had to put him in an institution.  He didn’t know anyone by the time we got home, which I suppose was a blessing because T’Pel died five years before we made it back.  He never knew.”

“But he hurt you.”  Chakotay guessed as he pulled Kate against his chest next to Kathryn.

“Yes.  He blamed me for being so far from the only cure he had…his family.”

Kathryn whispered, “I told him how he would rant and rave at me.  I promised I’d get him home before it was too late.  He tried to use logic on me.  Tried to tell me he’d be fine, but he won’t.  He and the doctor both said that the disease is progressing much more rapidly than either thought it would.”  Looking up at Chakotay, her blue eyes pleaded with him.  “I have to get him home, Chakotay.  I have to.”

“We will, Katie, we will.”  Kate whispered.  “We have what we need to get this crew home.  He still has enough time for us to get everything finished and the plan put into motion.  I promise.”

“She’s right, Kathryn.  We will get him home.”  Chakotay promised her, the tone of his voice giving her the reassurance she needed.

Kathryn looked up, her eyes meeting their paler mirrors.  Sighing, she tilted her head further until she was looking at Chakotay.  “Just hold me?”

“Hold us.”  Kate whispered as she turned her own gaze up to look at their husband.

“I believe I already am, but I’ll do anything my ladies want.”

Kathryn smiled slightly.  “I want to be held for the moment.”

“Back to the castle?”  Kate questioned.

“Yes.”  Kathryn nodded her head.  “It’s,” she shrugged not sure what word to use to describe it.

“It’s calming there.”  Kate supplied for her.

“Yes,” the younger woman whispered.

“Then that’s where we’ll stay for as long as you need to.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?  You were dating her.”  Kathryn asked as she took his hand to walk with him and Kate to the holodeck.

“I wasn’t in love with her.  I don’t really know why I was dating her.  Maybe just a foolish mid-life crisis.  I couldn’t have the woman I wanted so I went after the only blonde on board I hadn’t been involved with, with the exception of Sam Wildman.”  He shrugged.  “Isn’t that what I’ve always done?”

Kate nodded.  “It is.  But why blondes?”

Chakotay laughed, “I’m not sure, to be honest.  Black hair I suppose was too close to the women of my family that I lost.  Red of course was out, and brunette, well,” he paused to think.  “I guess because most of the blondes I’ve met have been nothing more than space cadets when it comes right down to it.”

Kathryn laughed, “Space cadets?  Tom again?”

Chakotay laughed, “Actually, no, not this time.  That was something we used to describe some of the blondes in my Academy days.”

“Come on.”  Kate laughed and tugged at his hand.

Chakotay pulled his wives to his side, wrapping an arm around each of them as they stepped into a turbo-lift.  He had made them smile, something he’d intended to do.  He didn’t want to think about Seven because if he did, he would have to think of what kind of fool he’d been and how he’d nearly lost the only woman he’d ever loved and the chance to be with her…times two.

 

~*~

 

“Chakotay!”  Kathryn cried out, the cry repeated by Kate a few moments later.

Chakotay sat between the women, a hand between their thighs, simultaneously working them into a frenzy.  It was amazing watching them react exactly the same, almost like looking into a mirror.  The only difference was their voices.  Kate’s was lower than Kathryn’s because of age, but both were filled with the echoes of their pleasure as he continued to tease and torment their wet flesh.

“Sweet Spirits, Chakotay!  End this torture!”  Kate screamed as she clawed at the bed sheets.

“Please, Chakotay!”  Kathryn begged, her back arching as she struggled to push his hand even closer.

Chakotay smiled a bit devilishly as he gave them what they wanted.  Moving his middle fingers in and out, he circled his thumb around their clits, putting just enough pressure on the small bundle of nerves to make both women cry out and jerk up off the bed as their orgasms swept over them in a powerful rush.  His hands were slick with their release, his own body demanding attention, but still he stroked them, reveling in the sounds each made until their hands were reaching for his, pulling him away from their sensitized skin.  Watching as each woman rolled onto her side, he waited for them to open their eyes.

Kate groaned as she watched Chakotay licking his fingers, knowing that hand had been the one he’d used to give her pleasure.  She felt herself tremble with aftershocks from her orgasm when he winked at her before continuing.  Looking up at him, she licked her lips, smiling when he growled.  Reaching out she caressed his stomach, stopping just before she reached where she knew he wanted her touch.

“Naughty,” he breathed before leaning over to kiss her.

“Mmm,” she hummed against his lips before pulling back.  “No more naughty than you.”

Smiling and shaking his head, Chakotay turned to look down at Kathryn who lay smiling up at him.  Repeating what he’d done with Kate, his smile grew wider when Kathryn squirmed, her legs tightening together as she shivered.  Feeling her hand wrap around him, he let his head fall back and groaned as he closed his eyes.  He felt Kate’s finger tracing around his nipples while Kathryn’s hand moved up and down over his thick cock and he knew between the two of them he wasn’t going to last long.

Kate looked at Kathryn over Chakotay’s chest and nodded as they stepped up their efforts, both rewarded with a growl rumbling deep within Chakotay’s chest as he came, his body jerking as it finally found the release that had been denied for far too long.  Scooting up a bit, Kate nibbled on the lobe of Chakotay’s ear, her hand resting over his rapidly beating heart.

Kathryn kept her hand wrapped around Chakotay even as she scooted closer, resting her head against his shoulder as she waited for him to recover.  This was a first for them.  Chakotay had never used just his hands, nor had she or Kate.  She rather liked that Chakotay had shown she and Kate attention at the same time.  All three of them had been involved in one way or the other after that first time on their wedding night, but this was the first time she and Kate hadn’t been doing more than just laying and getting pleasured.

“Like that, did you?”  Chakotay mumbled as he turned to place a kiss to Kathryn’s head before turning and kissing Kate’s forehead.

“Oh yes,” Kathryn murmured.  “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed.  I love you.”

“You did this just for us because you knew we were upset.”  Kate guessed as she snuggled closer.

“I don’t like it when you’re upset.  Besides, it’s our honeymoon.  Isn’t this what we’re supposed to be doing?”

Kathryn yawned.  “Yes, it is.”

Kate joined in with a yawn of her own.  “I think we need a nap.”

“I believe you ladies are right.  You wore me out.”

“ _We_ wore you out?” they both asked as they sat up and looked down at him.

“How do you figure that?  I didn’t see us torturing you.”  Kathryn asked.

Chakotay laughed as he pulled them back down against him.  “No, I suppose not.  Go to sleep, ladies.  We still have plenty of honeymoon left.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Kathryn told me, Commander.”  Chakotay looked at the man that he’d had trouble trusting for a long time after he’d learned the truth of who the Commander really was.  “I promised her that we’d get you home.  You have to let her have that.  You can’t put her through what Kate went through.  Please, for her sake and for,” he paused.

“For the sake of your child.”  Tuvok supplied for him.  “For the sake of them both, I will not fight her on this matter.  I believe I told her I would not give her any arguments.”

“How did you know about the baby?  She hasn’t told anyone.”

“We have a residual link from our mind melds.  When she talked to me, she found it difficult to voice what she felt, so she touched her palm to mine and let me see through that link.  I also learned of the child.”

“But you didn’t tell her you knew.”

“No.  I did not.  I do not believe she realized she shared that bit of information with me.”

“I won’t tell her that you know, that’s your place.  Please talk to her.  You have to convince her that you weren’t just saying no arguments to appease her.  She’s been so upset since your talk.  I know that you don’t often say what you do not mean, but she’s a pregnant human, Tuvok.  Our females act a bit strangely when they’re pregnant.  You should know that by now.”

“I will reassure her that I will give her no arguments.”

“Thank you, Tuvok.  I have one other thing to ask of you.”

Tilting his head to study Chakotay, Tuvok gave his customary look.  “Yes?”

“Spend a little time with Kate.  Maybe see if the connection you share with Kathryn is there with Kate.  She has a lot that troubles her mind, things that she can’t share because they’re too painful.  You are the only person I believe she can, or ever could, share them with.”

“I will do my best, Commander.”

“It’s all I ask, Commander.”

 

~*~

 

“Chakotay?”

“Yes, Tom?”

“Is Katie alright?”

Chakotay smiled at the genuine concern her heard in the younger man’s voice.  “Yes.”

“Don’t give me the standard yes.  Something has her very upset.  Is it this thing with Seven?”

“Partly, Tom, but part of it I can’t talk about.”

Tom studied the older man.  “Does it have something to do with Kate?  She is going to go back with us, isn’t she?  She isn’t going to try and go through with that original plan,” he wondered.

“No.  That plan went out the proverbial window the minute she became my wife.  There’s no way I’m giving either of them up.  We told you the plan.  We didn’t leave anything out.”  Chakotay gripped the man’s shoulder.  “If you want to know what’s wrong with Katie, ask her.”

“I think I will.”

“Just go easy, Tom.”

“Thanks for the warning, old man.”

“If you don’t stop calling me old man,”

“You’ll what?”  Tom asked with a smirk.

“I’ll,”

“Yes?”  Tom asked, his smirk growing.

Chakotay huffed and glared at the man currently irritating him.  “Oh shut the hell up and get out of here.  Go find Kathryn and talk to her.  I have things to do.”

“Aye, old man, Sir.”  Tom laughed and grinned widely as he rushed into the turbo-lift.

“I swear, one of these days,”  Chakotay mumbled under his breath.

“I believe, Commander, the captain as well as B’Elanna might be a little upset with you if you did that.”  Harry smiled at his friend.

“I’m sure they would, and since I have more than one Kathryn to contend with in that matter,” Chakotay smiled.  “I believe I’ll leave him be.”

“Smart idea, Sir.”

“How’s things coming, Harry?”  Chakotay switched to serious mode.

“We’re nearly there, Sir.  B’Elanna says the torpedoes are finished and they’re just doing maintenance that needs to be done so that it’s out of the way when we’re at our destination so they can concentrate completely on the cloak.”

“Good.  Carry on, Ensign.”

“Aye, Sir.”

 

~*~

 

“Really, Katie?”  Tom’s smile lit up his whole face.

“Yes, Tom.”  Kathryn smiled, her mind filled with the memories of the first time Tom had called her Katie.

“What are you grinning about?”

“Oh, just remembering the little blond headed boy that called me Katie and how sweet he sounded when he said it.”

Tom smiled and looked down at his feet.  “Ah, Katie.”

Kathryn laughed as she reached up and patted his cheek.  “Our babies will grow up together, Tom.  You have to promise me they’ll always have each other to lean on.”

Looking back up at his friend and the woman he considered his savior, he nodded.  “I promise.  You were always a friend to me, even though there were several years between us.  Our kids are going to be just months apart.  We’ll all make sure that they know they can always count on the other one, even if they turn out not to be friends.”

“I hope they do become friends, though.”

“So do I, but there’s always a possibility that they won’t like each other.”  Tom smiled.  “Although, I don’t know how.  I liked you the first time I saw you.”

“Yeah, enough to throw up all over me.”  Kathryn laughed and wrinkled her nose.  “That was so disgusting.”

“Hey.  Could I help it if my brother had been twirling me around?”

“No, I suppose not.  Sure did leave a lasting impression on me, though.”

Tom laughed, “At least on that particular dress.”

“Had to recycle it.  Couldn’t get the smell or the stain out.  What had you been eating anyway?”

Tom shrugged.  “Beets, I believe.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes.  “No wonder I couldn’t get the stain out.”

“I was just showing you how much I liked you.”

“Thankfully you’ve improved your methods.”

Smiling, the pilot nodded.  “Yeah.  Uh, Katie?”

“What is it, Tom?”

“What else is bothering you?  It isn’t just pregnancy hormones.”

Kathryn grew serious and turned to stare out the viewport behind her.  “Part of what’s bothering me, you should already know.”

“Seven,” he guessed.

“Yes,” she acknowledged.  “I trusted her.  I helped her.  She repaid me by betraying us.  Am I ever going to learn not to be so,”

“So tenderhearted?”  Tom supplied for her when she paused.  “I hope not.  Kate came back to keep you from doing just that.  She came back for you, Katie.  Just you.  Everything else has been just a bonus.”

Kathryn turned and looked up at her pilot.  “You’ve always been more astute than people give you credit for.”

“It’s true, Katie.  She may have told you that it was because of Seven and Chakotay, which is what we were all led to believe, but that’s not the real reason.  You, and you alone, are the real reason.  She didn’t want you to turn into her.”

Reaching out and squeezing Tom’s hand, Kathryn smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek.  “I promise I won’t become her.  Everything changed the minute she told me about Chakotay and Seven.  She’s not unhappy anymore, either.  Chakotay saw to that.  This crew has seen to that.  You’ve all been great with her.  And this baby has made all three of us extremely happy.  Kate can’t have children, something that happened before they got home, but this baby is proof that she’s changed our lives for the better.”

“And we _will_ get everyone home.  Our babies have to get to know each other.”

“That’s right.”  Kathryn smiled.  “Go on now.  Go find B’Elanna and make sure she’s had something to eat today.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“It isn’t crunch time, Lieutenant.”

The sound of Tom’s laughter echoed down the empty corridor as the doors to Kathryn’s ready room swished shut.  Somehow he always knew how to cheer her up, even when he was a little boy.  It was a trait she knew he used to protect himself; a trait he had honed in his years of dealing with his father’s constant unreasonable expectations for his young son.

“Yes, Tom.  We _will_ get everyone home.”


	15. Chapter 15

Finally able to breath easily due to being safely hidden away, Kate wondered the corridors of the ship she’d once called hers.  It was late at night, a time when only the sounds of the ship herself could be heard.  She knew that down in Engineering, the Beta shift would be working on the projects B’Elanna had left for them, and she knew that in the mess hall Katie would be studiously going over reports while Chakotay sat watch, making sure she didn’t sneak a cup of coffee.

“She’ll eventually realize coffee isn’t her friend.”  Kate mumbled as she remembered what her mother had told her about being pregnant and how coffee had been her enemy from the time she hit three months to the end.  Laughing, Kate shook her head.  Gretchen still wouldn’t touch the stuff.  Wonder why she had never noticed that before? 

“Was too busy, I suppose,” she answered her own question.

“Excuse me?”  Tuvok’s quiet voice startled her as she paused and turned to look at the man coming up behind her.

“Tuvok.  You aren’t supposed to scare old humans like that.  You could give us a heart attack.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.  “I will remember that, although I do not believe you to be that old.”

“I didn’t realize Vulcans were in the habit of practicing flattery.”

“I was merely stating facts.”

“Ah.”  Kate agreed with a shake of her head.  “Was there something you wished to discuss with me?”

“I was taking my customary walk.  I did not realize anyone would be doing the same.  Why are you not with the Captain and Commander?”

“My head was aching with the reports she has been going over all evening, and Chakotay has been busy making sure she doesn’t sneak a cup of coffee.  I had left to get some rest, but I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk.”

“The commander is worried about you.”

Kate frowned as she began to walk again, knowing the Vulcan would follow her.  “Worried?”

“He knows there are things you have not shared.  He believes that they are too painful for you to talk about.  He asked me to see if I might possibly be able to help you.”

Kate sighed, “There are things, and he’s right, they are painful.  I don’t think there’s anything you can do, old friend.”

“Would you be willing to see if the link I have with the Captain will work with you?”

Kate paused and looked up at her friend.  “Are you really sure you want to take the chance on seeing how my Tuvok changed?”

“I will not change as your Tuvok did.  Remember, we will be home in time.”

“You sound so positive.”

“Join me in my quarters?”

Kate nodded.  “Alright.”

Tuvok began walking, leading them to a nearby turbo-lift.  “I _am_ positive.  I believe you planned this well enough that we will succeed.  You came back in time with everything we will need to keep us protected against any enemy we might encounter while preparing to face the Borg.  Too much risk was involved for you to believe this would not work.  We will get home.  I will be cured.”

 

~*~

 

Kate closed her eyes as she felt the touch of her friend’s mind to hers.  She hadn’t been sure if this would work, but it would seem that the link works no matter if you’re the woman of the present, or the same woman from years in the future.  Sitting with her palms touching the warm palms of Tuvok’s hand, she let him see everything that happened to her in her past. 

She let him see how hurt she had been when she’d learned of Seven and Chakotay.  She let him see the things she hadn’t been able to tell anyone.  The things that had happened to her on planets they’d gone to for supplies, things too awful for her to be able to speak of them.  There were things that had happened to her aboard Voyager that were too painful to speak of as well.  She had carefully built up walls around those parts of her memory and blocked them so that they would no longer affect her, but they did.  Late at night when she was all alone, before she’d made her way back in time and changed things, the memories would haunt her until sleep had become a stranger.

Tuvok felt all the pain and anguish the Admiral had felt.  Saw the sheer terror she had experienced as she fought to gain supplies on planets that weren’t as friendly as they were led to believe.  Saw how she’d buried herself under the Captain’s persona to face her crew so no one would know the things she’d done to keep them fed, safe, and on their way home.  And he saw, though she fought against it, how his counterpart had treated her as he lost his mind.

Through their link he comforted her in a way he wouldn’t be able to once the link was severed.  He helped her understand that talking about her experiences with Chakotay and Kathryn would allow them to help her heal.  Telling them of the things she’d suffered would help them keep their relationship from falling apart, because keeping secrets like that eventually wears away at a person until they can’t function in any type of relationship.

When she opened her eyes, Kate stared across at her friend through tear filled eyes.  Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him, relieved when he wrapped his firmly around her in return.  “Thank you, old friend.”

“I promise, none of that will happen to her.  I will always be here to protect her.  Once we arrive back in the Alpha Quadrant, my family will see to my cure, and I will once again be able to watch over her, and you.”

“We have Chakotay,” she quietly reminded as she pulled back.

“And I am sure he will do a satisfactory job of protecting you, but I will still always be the protector.  It is my job.”

“Yes, old friend.  It is your job.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Helen, would you care to go to the movie with me tonight?”

“Movie?”  Helen asked as she stared across at her companion.

Edward chuckled, “Yes.  Mr. Paris created a holo-program of an old Earth movie theater and each week, when we can, we have a movie night.  It gives the crew a way to relax and enjoy time spent with friends.”

“Same ol’ Tom Paris.”  Helen shook her head.  “I’d love to go.  I’ve often heard talk of his holo-programs.”

“Did your Tom Paris not still write holo-programs?”

“Not the same type as he did on Voyager.  The Admiral said that after he lost,”  Helen paused, not sure if she should continue.

“Lost?  Lost what or who?”  Edward reached across to clasp Helen’s hand.  “What is it you aren’t telling me, Helen?”

“I’m not sure the Admiral would want me to talk about it.”

“You’re her doctor, right?”

“One of them, yes.”

“I’m her doctor, right?”

Helen laughed, “Yes, you’re right.”

“Well, then.  What you tell me won’t go any further than these walls.”

Helen closed her eyes.  “Can we go somewhere a little less,” she shrugged.  “a little less like work?”

“Of course we can.  We can go to the home I created for myself on the holodeck.”  With a smile, he squeezed her hand and switched them to the holodeck.

“Oh Edward, it’s lovely.”

“I haven’t been here since my daughter died,” he whispered.

“You had a family?” she asked, a bit surprised by the revelation.

“Yes,” he nodded.  “I decided I wanted to experience the family life that normal humans have.  I failed, miserably.  I created them to be too perfect.  B’Elanna did a bit of her magic and they became more real, but the consequences,” his voice faltered.  “My little girl was hurt playing Parrises Squares.  I did everything I could, but it wasn’t enough.  I tried to escape it, but Paris told me I couldn’t just delete the program, that I would be cheating myself out of the experience I’d gone into this for in the first place.  That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.  I’ve since deleted the wife and son characters.  I’m not sure why I kept the home.”

“For a place to go and remember.”  Helen whispered as she cupped his cheek.  “No wonder Joe and Tom were as close as they were.”

“What happened?”

“Tom and B’Elanna had another child after Miral.  A little boy they named James after James T. Kirk.  I’ve seen pictures of him, he looked just exactly like Tom.  His forehead ridges were barely visible.  He was about four when the ship was attacked by the Kilareen.  Before anyone could react, they’d beamed aboard and killed several crewman.  When security reached the intruders, they were in the nursery.  By this time in the journey, Voyager had several children.  Miral and Naomi were the only children not in the nursery.  Naomi had taken Miral to the holodeck for a Flotter program.”  Helen closed her eyes.  “None of the children in the nursery survived.  It was brutal.  Kate, Tuvok, Chakotay, and Tom all walked in just as little James was,” she stopped and shook her head.  “None of them were ever the same.  Tom and B’Elanna stayed together solely for Miral, but their marriage was dead.  They both put on masks of happiness in public after we returned home, but Kate and Joe knew that it was all just a lie.”

“Dear god.  No wonder Kate is as she is.  Or was.  She’s changed a lot since she first appeared.”

“Yes, she has.  She’s much happier than she’s ever been.  But there’s still pain.  Pain because of the things that she had to endure to bring her crew home.  Things I’m not sure she’ll ever be able to talk about with anyone.  Not even Chakotay and Kathryn.”

 

~*~

 

“Kate?  Are you alright?”  Kathryn asked as she entered their bedroom in the holo-castle.

Kate sniffed and wiped at her eyes.  “I’m fine, Katie.”

“Then why were you crying?”

Kate sighed as she watched her younger self sit on the bed beside her.  “It’s was just a rough night last night.”

“What did you do while Chakotay and I were in the mess hall?”

“I roamed the ship because I couldn’t sleep.  I met up with Tuvok, who was also roaming the ship, and,” she shrugged.  “I went back to his quarters for a little talk.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes.  “Kate,” she growled.  “Stop leaving things out.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it now, Katie.”  Kate looked up at the younger woman.  “We’re supposed to be going to movie night with the crew and I don’t want to be upset and have them asking questions.  Please, leave it be for now?”

“Alright.”  Kathryn gave in.  “What are we going to wear?” she asked to change the subject.

Kate sighed, happy to have something else to think about.  “Something comfortable.  I believe Mr. Paris said something about wearing pajamas.”

Kathryn quirked an eyebrow.  “Pajamas?”

“Something about the theme of the evening.  I think he said the movie was titled, _The Pajama Game_.”

“Oh good grief.”  Kathryn rolled her eyes.  “Him and his twentieth century fascination.”

“It could get interesting.”  Kate’s grey eyes gleamed.

“Kate,” Kathryn scolded.  “Not with the crew present.”

“Eh, why not?” she asked.  “If we sit in the back, we could have a bit of fun.”

“Absolutely not.”  Kathryn shook her head as she stood up.  “I’ll not be wearing pajamas.”

“Ah, come on.”  Kate prodded.

“What are the two of you arguing about now?”  Chakotay asked as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

“She won’t wear pajamas tonight.”  Kate accused.

“Oh, come now, Katie.  Everyone else will be.  You’ll ruin the fun of it.”  Chakotay smiled and let his dimples show, knowing he’d get his way.

“Oh, now, that’s not fair!”  Kathryn huffed as Kate laughed.  “Fine.  I’ll replicate myself a pair of flannel pjs.”

“Hey, that’s just not right!”  Chakotay grumped.  “Flannel?  How about a blue satin pair?”

“No.  Flannel.”  Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest.

“Now, Katie.  I’m wearing navy blue satin ones, you could at least wear sapphire blue satin ones.”  Kate tried to negotiate.

“I’ll be wearing black ones.”  Chakotay offered.

“Ooh, that’s not fair, either.”  Kathryn grumped as she stomped to the replicator, putting in the precise measurements and color for her satin pajamas.

Chakotay grinned at Kate as she mouthed, “ _Smooth, husband.  Very smooth._ ”


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn slapped at the hand that slid up her satin covered thigh.  “Behave, Chakotay,” she growled, her eyes never leaving the screen at the front of the theater.

Kate couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped but quickly covered it up with a cough when she received a glare from her husband.  “Sorry,” she mumbled, the dark of the room covering the twinkling of her eyes.  Deciding to have her own bit of fun, she snuggled closer to Chakotay and let her hand caress over his satin covered chest.

Chakotay looked down at Kate, his dark eyes knowing that hers were filled with mischief.  “Kate,” he breathed when her hand brushed against him.

“Yes, Darling?”

“Don’t Darling me,” he mumbled as he bit his lip to keep from groaning.

“I swear, the two of you better not be doing what I think you are.”  Kathryn hissed from the other side when she felt Chakotay shifting next to her.

“We’re not doing a thing.”  Kate easily lied even as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of Chakotay’s pajama bottoms.

“Why is it that I don’t believe you?”  Kathryn asked when she felt Chakotay’s hand cup her breast.

“I wouldn’t have a clue.”  Kate answered easily, never once giving a hint as to what she was doing.

Chakotay closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.  He wasn’t really sure he could be quiet, but damned if he wasn’t going to try.  This was one of the hottest things he’d had happened to him in a public setting since he’d grown into a man, and he was going to do his best to let it go as far as his wives were willing to go before putting an end to this fooling around.

Kathryn squirmed when Chakotay’s hand slipped between the buttons of her top.  His fingers worked their way under the lace cup of her bra and she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning when he tweaked a nipple.  “We can’t do this,” she whispered even as she turned her head toward him, her mouth seeking his.

“Why can’t we?”  Kate asked as she wrapped her hand firmly around the rapidly hardening cock packaged perfectly in tight black briefs.

“Because,” Kathryn mumbled against Chakotay’s lips.

“Not a good enough excuse.”  Kate informed her.

Chakotay pushed the arm rest up, removing the only obstacle between him and Kathryn.  Pulling his hand from Kathryn’s top, he moved it down until his fingers were combing through the wet curls between her thighs.  “So wet,” he murmured as he nibbled the lobe of her ear.

Kate huffed when the material of Chakotay’s briefs restricted her movements.  “Lift up,” she whispered.

Chakotay groaned, knowing that now was the time to end this, and yet his body was already lifting so that Kate could slide his pants and briefs down.  “Kate,” he breathed when he felt her warm breath against him.  “If you do that, we’re gonna get caught.”

“Keep your mouth busy with Katie’s.”

“No.”  Kathryn mumbled as she let her legs fall further apart to give Chakotay’s probing fingers better access.  “We have to stop this.  It’s going too far.”

Kate’s tongue flicked across the swollen tip she held in her hand.  “Who leaves first?”

Chakotay’s fingers delved deeper inside Kathryn, making her catch her breath.  His mind still warring with his body, he didn’t make a move to answer Kate’s question.  His tongue licked over the pulse point on Kathryn’s neck as a finger swirled around her swollen clit.  This was a dangerous game they were playing, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

Kate’s mouth slid down over Chakotay, taking him fully inside.  She felt his free hand in her hair and smiled, knowing that no one was leaving, at least not at the moment.  The thought of being caught was a huge turn on, she liked the exhilaration that raced through her veins along with the fire of arousal.

Kathryn could feel an orgasm swirling in her blood, the bright lights behind her closed eyelids and the tightening of her inner muscles, clear indicators that she was about to get them all in trouble.  “Damn movie, end!” she groaned low in her throat.

Chakotay chuckled, knowing that Kathryn was getting close to coming, and he was positive she was going to get them caught.  He could feel her inner muscles clutching at his fingers, trying to draw them deeper.  Between his fingers buried between her legs, and Kate’s mouth moving steadily up and down over his now painfully hard cock, he was sure Kathryn wasn’t going to be the only one getting them caught.

Suddenly Kate sat up.  “Chakotay, pull your pants up,” she hissed.  “Movie’s ending.”

Chakotay groaned at the loss of contact and squeezed his eyes shut to gain a bit of control.  “Holy damnation!” he groaned as he pulled his fingers away from Kathryn making her sigh and shiver.

“I told you!”  Kathryn grumped as she struggled to gain some semblance of control, angry at Kate for being so coherent.

“Don’t grump at me.  I’m just as aroused as you are, but I didn’t have the luxury of Chakotay’s hand down my pants!”  Kate grumped back even as the lights slowly began to brighten.

Chakotay looked down at his lap to make sure everything was back in place and sighed.  There was no way he was going to be one of the first one’s leaving.  Adjusting the way he was sitting, he shrugged, hoping that he’d effectively hid the evidence of what they’d been doing.  He frowned when he remembered his hand and laughed as he rubbed it back and forth on the cloth of the seat he was sitting in.  Thank goodness this was a holo-program.

Kathryn crossed her legs at the ankles, wishing she could call for a beam out to their holo honeymoon castle.  She was wound so tight, she wasn’t sure she would be able to walk out of here on her own without spinning about like a top.  Smiling at crew members as they made their way out of the holodeck, she glared at a grinning Tom Paris as he passed by.

“Great movie, huh guys?”  Tom asked, his knowing blue eyes glancing down at the way Chakotay was sitting.

“Wonderful, Tom.”  Kate smiled, shaking her head at his audacity.  She knew that he knew, knew that if they’d been alone he would have said more.

“Nothing like a good Doris Day movie to,”  he started but was interrupted.

“I believe Harry is waiting for you.”  Kathryn broke in.

“I was only going to say nothing like a good Doris Day movie to end the work day.”  He laughed as he made his way out to a waiting Harry.

“Ooh that man.  I’m going to get him.”  Kathryn growled.

“He was actually being good for a change.”  Chakotay laughed and stood when the last of their crew left.

“We are never doing something like that again.”  Kathryn grumbled as they made their way to the holodeck.

“You were enjoying it, and you know it.”  Kate shook her head.  “That was so exhilarating, but damn am I,”

“Kate!  Shush!”  Kathryn hissed at her, looking down the corridor to make sure no one was around.  “You’re going to get us caught yet.”

“Me?  If I remember right, I was the _quiet_ one!”

“Ladies!”  Chakotay laughed and pulled them both against him.  “Stop fussing.  We’ll take care of our problems as soon as we go through these doors.”  He smiled when the holodeck doors swished open.  “Now, do you want to wait until we get to our bedroom?”

“If we run.”  Kathryn said as she took off in a run.

“She didn’t give us much choice.”  Kate shook her head.  “I’ll be glad when she’s too big to run that fast.”

Chakotay laughed, “I could take you right here against that tree if you’d like.”

“No, that wouldn’t be fair to her.”  Kate smiled.  “Go on after her.  I’ll take my time and give you some time alone with just her.”

“Then let me give you a little relief,” he whispered as he pushed her against the door.  “Computer, erect a dampening field around holodeck one.”  The corresponding beep let him know that his command had been completed.  “Now, no one will hear you if they happen to pass by.”

“Chakotay.”  Kate breathed as he knelt before her, sliding her pajama bottoms and lace panties down as he went, then helping her step out of them.

Nudging her legs further apart, he smiled up at her.  “Easy touch tonight?”

“Ooh so easy,” she breathed.

Nodding, he leaned forward, kissing his way up her inner thighs, running his nose along her swollen folds before spreading them apart with one hand then sliding two middle fingers inside.  Blowing on her clit, he smiled in satisfaction when she moaned and quivered.  Using his mouth and fingers, he quickly brought her the relief he’d promised, making her cry out as her fingers clutched his head, slightly pulling his hair.

Kate felt like a rag doll as she sagged against the door behind her, panting to get her breath back and trying almost futilely to regain any sort of sense about herself.  Chakotay’s mouth was dangerous.  Hell, his whole body was dangerous.  Opening her eyes when she felt herself in a bit more stable frame of mind, she stared lazily into the dark eyes peering up at her with a twinkle of male pride.

“I believe I’m relieved,” she breathed.

Chakotay laughed as he stood up, bringing her panties and pajama bottoms with him, putting them back in perfect place.  “Good then.  Wait for me under the tree?”

“Mmm,” she nodded.

Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss to her lips.  “Be waiting with nothing but your beautiful flesh showing.”

“Sweet gods, go on,” she panted.  “If you don’t, I won’t let you go and Katie’d for sure and be killin’ me then.”

Throwing his head back, Chakotay laughed, “I’ve never heard that before.”

“What?  Irish brogue?”

“Yes.  Katie never does that.”

“She knows how though.  It just wasn’t something we chose to do.”

“I’ll have to get her to.  I love it.”

Kate smiled and caressed his face.  “I’ll tell you the trick to get her to, but later.  Now she’s waiting.”

“I’m going.  Later, Tsi,” he whispered.

Kate tilted her head and smiled as she watched him walk away.  She rather liked having him speak to her in his native tongue, something she was sure she would have to get him to do more often.  “Maybe I’ll even have him teach me.”  Then she smiled as she pushed herself away from the door.  “But that will have to be much, much later.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn smiled when she saw Chakotay enter their bedroom.  “What took you so long?”

“I was giving Kate a bit of a reprieve.  She’s giving us a bit of time alone.”

“And when you’re finished here, you’ll go to her.”  Kathryn guessed with a knowing smile as she held out her hand.

“Yes.  She’s going to wait for me under the tree,” he whispered as he quickly got rid of his clothes then moved to take her outstretched hand.  “As soon as you’ve fallen asleep, and I’ve sufficiently recovered, I’ll go to her and spend a little alone time with her.  You both need some time alone with me on occasion.”

“Yes, we do, but I don’t want it to be a planned thing.  Let’s just let it always be spontaneous.”

“Fine with me.  Now shut up and kiss me,” he whispered as his lips covered hers and he pushed her back on the bed.  Letting his hands roam over her silky flesh, he pulled back to look down at her when she whimpered.  Staring into her darkening blue eyes, he let his hand slip down between her thighs, swirling a finger in the wetness covering her swollen flesh, he let his dimples show when he felt her body buck up to meet his hand.

“Chakotay, please.  Don’t toy with me,” she pleaded.

Cupping her, he pressed his two middle fingers inside, curling them to touch the soft spongy place that he knew would make her wild and come instantly.  Rewarded with her cry and the wetness of her release against his hand, he moved between her thighs and replaced his fingers with his cock, groaning at the feel of her tight and hot around him, the inner muscles contracting around him.

“Mmm, Kathryn,” he hummed his appreciation.

“Move damn it!” she cussed after recovering enough of her wits to realize he was inside her but not moving.

“Bossy as always,” he chuckled as he moved his hips in a circular motion.

Narrowing her eyes, she pinched a firm ass cheek, and smiled widely when he yelped and moved as she wanted him to.  “That’s better.”

“You little wench,” he growled as he nipped at her neck.  “Wrap your legs around me.”

Doing as he said, she lifted her legs up and around his waist, locking them at the ankles.  The angle provided deeper penetration and she moaned when he pulled out then quickly thrust back in.  “Hell yes.”

“Katie, such a mouth!” he scolded playfully then smiled wickedly when she stuck out her tongue. 

“Mfhgdf,” she mumbled when his teeth gently nipped at her tongue before sucking it into his own mouth. 

Scraping his tongue against hers, he set up a crazy rhythm with his hips, pulling out quickly then slowly sliding back in.  Moving a hand up to cup her breast, he kneaded the fleshy mound, rubbing his palm against the hardened nipple.  Pushing his tongue back into her mouth, he trailed it along her teeth, getting the taste of her and moaning in appreciation.

Kathryn felt her head spinning from the kisses, his hand on her breasts, and his cock moving crazily in and out of her clutching pussy, was driving her nearly out of her mind.  “Ooh gods, Chakotay.  Faster.”

He gave her faster.

“Harder!” she cried.

And he gave her harder.

“Not much longer,” he moaned as he pounded in an erratic rhythm, his hands leaving her breasts to grab her own hands, pressing them into the bed above her head.

“Now, please!” she begged as she tightened the grip on his hands.

“I’m coming, Kathryn!” he roared as he emptied inside her, making her own orgasm tear through her, fire boiling through her blood.

Grunting when the weight of his body collapsed against her, Kathryn’s arms and legs lay limply on the bed, her body feeling a lot like jelly.  Taking several shallow breaths, she pushed on his shoulders, chuckling when he grunted and slid to the side.  His body was still half draped over hers and she loved the feel of it.  Her eyes slid closed as she lifted a hand to comb her fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head.

“Alive?” she whispered.

“Barely,” he mumbled back.  “You?”

“I believe so,” she sighed.  “Although I don’t think I’ll be able to move any time soon.”

“You don’t have to,” he whispered as he placed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Mmm, tis good,” she mumbled drowsily.  “You wore me out.”

“I believe it was mutual.”

 

~*~

 

Admiring the sight she made laying on their bed with nothing but the sheet covering her from her waist down, Chakotay leaned over to place a gentle kiss to Kathryn’s bare back before standing back up and making his way outside to his other wife.  He was sure Kate would be asleep, but he had ways of waking her up.

Taking a deep breath as he stepped outside into the midnight air, he pondered again the brilliance of the holo technology’s inventor.  The smell of the air was almost as if he was really outside instead of on a ship in a simulation of the out of doors.

He smiled when he thought of the differences in his wives.  He had found that Kate favored making love outside, lying in the plush grass, or on a blanket under what she had claimed as _their_ tree.  Kathryn on the other hand favored making love indoors, in their bed or in one of the various bathtubs they had discovered on their exploration of the castle.

He remembered all too well the first time he and Kate had made love out under the tree he was currently walking toward.  She had met him there one night after Kathryn had fell asleep, her silvery cock attached and ready for him.  He was getting used to having a cock in his ass again, only this time it was much, much better than it’d ever been.  There was something about it being a woman, his woman, that made it hotter and sexier.

Kate could see Chakotay, who was now close enough to see what she was doing.  Cupping her breast with one hand, she slid the other down between her thighs, touching herself and grinning at the look that crossed Chakotay’s face when he realized what she was doing.  She let her gaze trail down below his waist and licked her lips as she watched him become more aroused with each move of her hands.

“Kate,” he breathed as he stopped in front of her.

“Mmm, freshly showered and completely bare.  I like it.”

“I like what I’m seeing as well,” he whispered as he leaned forward and traced her lips with his tongue.

Sucking his tongue into her mouth, Kate bit gently causing him to moan and reach forward to pull her close.  She felt his hand slide down to cover hers.  Because his fingers were longer than hers, she could feel them against her hot flesh as they moved together.  His two middle fingers joined hers as they dipped inside and she moaned at the added thickness they provided.

“Sweet spirits, you’re so damned tight,” he groaned as her inner muscles clenched around their fingers.  Encouraging her fingers to move faster, he moved his kisses to her neck, licking at the spot just behind her ear that always made her shiver and moan.  Moving his mouth over her shoulder, he trailed his tongue over her collarbone down the swell of her breast before circling around the taut nipple at the peak.

“Please, Chakotay,” she begged as her body began to tense with her impending orgasm.

Suckling the taut flesh into his mouth, he pumped their fingers harder and faster, curling them so that they provided the maximum stimulation, giving her what she’d pleaded for.  He felt her body jerk as the orgasm finally released itself through her system, so much so that he could have sworn he felt the humming of it through her veins.  Pulling their hands away, he replaced them with his rigid cock, thrusting fast and hard inside her, filling her and growling when the spasms of her pussy clutched at him, pulling him impossibly further inside.

Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around his thigh as she steadied herself against the tree, knowing that this would be rough and fast.  She was too on edge and needy for slow and gentle.  Her orgasm didn’t seem to lessen, only grow in intensity as he pounded against her.  The slapping of their flesh echoed through the valley around them as the night birds twittered from the trees.  Leaning forward she bit at a nipple while scratching at the other with a perfectly manicured nail.

“Kate,” he growled as he gripped a firm buttock in one hand, her hip in the other.

“More, Chakotay.  More!” she cried out, feeling him swell and lengthen inside her as he grew closer to orgasm.

“Hold on, Kate,” he warned as his body took over completely, the rhythm erratic as he surged toward completion.

Kate could feel her own body tingling and trembling as she let go of her control, letting her body move with his.  Her inner muscles clenched around him making him grunt and sink his teeth into her shoulder with a shout as he came, her own release joining his as she closed her eyes and rode the waves of pleasure crashing over them.

Struggling for breath, Chakotay leaned his forehead against the tree, his heart beating crazily in his chest.  Frowning, he moved his head to better see the tree.  “What happened to the tree?”

Kate laughed.  That wasn’t exactly what she’d expected his first sentence to be after what they’d just experienced.  “What do you mean?” she asked, already fairly sure she knew the answer.

“It’s smooth.  Shouldn’t it be rough?” he asked as he pushed back to look at her.

“I changed it’s parameters a bit.  I knew this would happen, and I knew I didn’t want my back all scratched up, so I smoothed the tree out.”

“Sly one, my Kate.”

“You bet.”  She smiled at him and caressed his face.  “Thank you.  I wasn’t in the mood for slow and gentle.”

“Nor was I, but I would have given you slow and gentle if that’s what you had wanted.  I’ll always give you and Katie whatever you want.”

“We know that,” she whispered.  “Do you think you can walk?”

“I believe so.  We should be heading to bed, I suppose.  Busy day tomorrow.”

“Yes,” she sighed.

Kissing her, he took her hand and pulled her against him.  “Come on then.  Let’s get to bed.  Katie might be missing us.”

“You, you mean.  She’ll be missing you.”  Kate winked up at him as she tangled her fingers with his and pulled his hand to her lips.  “Do you know that I’ve never been this horny in all my life?”

Chakotay laughed, “I can’t remember ever being able to come like this, even when I was younger.  So we’re even.”  He winked at her.

“Kathryn would have a fit if she heard us talking.”

“No,” he shook his head.  “she only sputters because she knows it makes us laugh.  You should know that.”

“Yes,” she nodded.  “I do know.”

“Well we’re almost there.  I’ll let you take a shower first.”

“Mmm, such a gentleman.”

“I wasn’t much of one earlier, have to be some time.”  He grinned at her.

“Oh, you’re always a gentleman,” her voice dropped.  “Always.”


	19. Chapter 19

“How’s it going, B’Elanna?”

The pregnant Klingon growled at the intruder.  “The same as it was when she asked me ten minutes ago.”

Chakotay couldn’t help but laugh.  “Which she?”

“Take your pick,” she grumped as she pushed herself up off the floor.  “The Admiral was the she I mentioned, but the Captain asked the same question not ten minutes before the Admiral.”

Shaking his head, the commander just smiled at his friend.  “I’m sorry they’re pestering you, B’E.  Both of them are just very anxious to get home.”

“What is driving them?”  B’Elanna studied her friend.  “And don’t tell me it’s getting this crew home.  This whole crew knows there’s something else going on.  If I hazarded a guess, it would be something to do with Tuvok.”

“I can’t say anything, B’E, other than that you’re just as astute as you always were.”

B’Elanna nodded.  “It was the only thing that made sense.  Tom and I have talked a lot about it, and even he guessed that’s what it was.  He knows that there have been visits to the doctor, more frequently than normal, and the rest of us have noticed how the Admiral watches Tuvok when she doesn’t think anyone is looking.”

Chakotay sighed, “I’ll talk to them.  It will be their choice to talk to you.  Just be careful talking with Tom.”

“We only talk in our quarters.  We know how personal whatever it is has to be for Tuvok.  I won’t ask any questions.”

“I know you won’t, and I know Tom won’t.  Tom has already confronted Kathryn about what’s bothering her, and she told him a little, but not all.  He knows it, but left it at what she told him.”

“He has a soft spot for _Katie_.”  B’Elanna laughed when Chakotay grinned.  “I would love to be able to hear little Tom saying her name.”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s a holo-vid somewhere that captured it.”

“Well, in a few weeks we might just be able to find out.”

“I hope so, B’Elanna.  I’m tired of being in this hidey hole.”

“All of us are.  Although I would say you and the Kathryns are having more fun than the rest of us.”

“B’E,” he scolded with a wink.  “Behave and get back to work.  I promise to try and keep them from bothering you so much.”

“Thanks, brother.”

 

~*~

 

“You do realize we’re going to drive our Chief Engineer crazy, don’t you?”  Kate asked her counterpart as they sat staring out at the viewport at the strange space surrounding them.

“I know.  I just can’t seem to help myself.”

“She growled at me when I talked to her a few minutes ago.”

Kathryn laughed, “That’s our Lanna.”

“Yes, it is.”

“She’s doing really good if she only growled.”

Kate nodded.  “She’s grown so much.  The old Lanna wouldn’t have had the patience for this.”

“You’re right, she wouldn’t have.  Falling in love changed her and now with the baby,” Kathryn smiled.  “Well, impending motherhood can temper anyone’s personality.”

“Is that your sideways way of admitting it’s tempered you?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”  Kathryn sighed.  “I don’t want to stay in Starfleet, Kate.”

“I didn’t think that you would.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t have stayed if I had married the man I loved and been the mother of his children when we arrived home.  I would have happily retired.  If Jean Luc Picard can retire as a Captain, so can Katie Janeway.”

“Did you ever get to really know the man?  I know he helped you with the EMH’s rights, but that’s not the same as getting to know someone.”

Kate smiled.  “Yes, as a matter of fact I did.  Of course by the time we made it back to the AQ, he was a considerably old man living in France at the home of his family.  I was able to sit down and talk with him.  Actually, it was talking with Jean Luc that helped me accept the Admiralty.  I knew that the promotion was waiting for me when I was ready to return, but I wasn’t sure I wanted to accept it.  Mother suggested that I go and talk with him before I made a final decision.  He showed me the vineyard and shared an old bottle of wine with me over a meal he’d prepared.  He’s a very good cook, by the way.”

Kathryn laughed, “So was Benjamin Sisko from what I’ve heard.”

“Yes, and Will Riker.”

“Did he ever take his own command?”

“Yes, he did.  He and Deanna finally married and he took the Titan.”

“I was beginning to wonder if he was just going to be a perpetual First Officer.”

“He was just learning all he could from Jean Luc.”

“He always was a smart man.”

“Even if we did run away from him?”

“You know why we ran.”

Kate nodded.  “I do.  Sure did ruin poor Will’s reputation as a lady’s man though.”

“I’m sure he got over it.”

“Oh, I know he did.”

Kathryn reached to tap her comm. badge only to stop when the ready room doors swooshed open.  Smiling when she saw her husband saunter in, she paused her action at the look he gave her.  “What?”

“You’d better not be getting ready to comm. B’Elanna,” he scolded, knowing full well that was exactly what she’d been about to do.

Sticking her tongue out, Kathryn dropped her hand to her lap.  “I wasn’t,” she lied.

“You’re a terrible liar, Katie.”  Kate smiled at the younger woman.

“Shut up.”  Kathryn hissed.

“Ladies.”  Chakotay held up his hand to stop the fussing.  “I came here to ask if you wanted to join me for lunch.”

“Because you promised B’Elanna to keep us out of her hair.”  Kate laughed.

Chakotay winked at her.  “You got me.”

“I’m all for eating.”  Kathryn stood up and frowned at the way the other two looked at her.

“You are?”  Kate asked.

“Hey, I’m eating for two.  Remember?”

“At last I’ve found a way to make her eat.”

Kate laughed at the look Kathryn gave Chakotay.  “You’d better watch it, Tsi,” she used the endearment he’d taught her four days before.  “She’ll hold all favors if you get too cheeky.”

“Hey!  She’s here you know!”  Kathryn scowled at them, the slightly upturned corners of her mouth ruining the effect.

“Come on then, my lovely wives.  It’s my treat.  I’ll even let Katie order some coffee ice cream.”  He watched the smile spread across her face as she took his hand.

“My hero, but coffee ice cream doesn’t sound as appealing as it used to.”

Kate snickered then coughed to cover it up.  “I think I’ll have some.  I’ve missed it.”

“Smart ass.”  Kathryn snarled as she glared at her counter part across Chakotay’s chest.

Chakotay rolled his eyes.  _“What in the world have I got myself into?”_ he wondered silently then smiled.  _“I’ve got myself into the arms of two very wonderful women, that’s what.”_


	20. Chapter 20

Kate frowned as she rolled over onto her back, her mind registering that she was being watched.  Opening her eyes, she was startled to see a figure in the shadows across the room.  She wasn’t afraid, she knew who it was, and using her mind she told the entity to wait for her outside in the hall.

Carefully slipping out of bed, she pulled her gown over head then wrapped her robe around her as she made her way out of the room, stopping to smile up at the figure of her godson.  “Come on into the den,” she whispered and took his hand to lead the way.

“Aunt Kate.  You looked so happy,” he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

“I am happy, Junior.”  She watched the look on the man’s face grow sad.  “It won’t happen this time.  I promise.”

“He loved you, very much, Aunt Kate.”

Reaching up to caress his cheek, Kate nodded.  “I know he did.  He changed a lot over the years from the menace always causing me trouble.  But that was because of you, not me.”

“No, Aunt Kate.  It was you.  If you hadn’t intervened, I wouldn’t exist.  You are the reason he changed.  Mother never let him forget it, either.”

Kate laughed, “How is your mother?”

“She still hates you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“She has a right to.  I know that Qs don’t really love in the way humans do, but I do know she loved your father the only way she knew.  She has every right to hate the woman who was responsible for his death.”

Junior shook his head.  “Don’t say that, Aunt Kate.”  He reached up to squeeze her hand that still rested on his cheek.

“It’s the truth.  I am responsible, but I’m going to fix it.  We’re going to destroy the Borg on our way home.  I won’t let that vindictive bitch ruin lives like she did before.”

“She’ll kill you, Aunt Kate.”

“No, Junior.  I’ve made sure our plan will work.”

“But Seven,” he started to protest but stopped when a bright flash of light lit the room.

Q frowned as he looked from the woman to the man then back again.  “Kathryn?”

Kate chuckled, “You’re omnipotent.  You figure it out.”

“Oh, definitely Kathryn, but not _my_ Kathy.”

“No, not your Kathy,” she whispered as she moved to stand in front of him.  “Oh Q,” she breathed the words a bit shakily as she reached up to touch his face.  “It’s good to see you.”

Looking up at the man standing across the room, Q recognized his son.  “Junior.”

“Yes, Father.”  Junior nodded as he moved closer, his keen eyes staring into his father’s to let him see all the truths of the future he’d lived.

Turning his gaze back to the woman in front of him, Q noticed the tears on her cheek.  Reaching up, he wiped one away, staring at it as it rested on his fingertip.  “I die in the future,” he stated as he continued to stare at the tear.

“Yes.  Protecting me.”  Kate whispered.

“The Borg, Father.  The Queen goes after Aunt Kate because of Seven.”

“That manipulative bitch.  I tried to tell Kathy.”

“But you couldn’t come right and tell her because the Continuum wouldn’t let you.  I know, Q.  They wouldn’t let my Q, either.”

“But Junior just said,”

“Junior was right.  My Q obliterated the Borg, including Uni-matrix Zero, because he knew it was all a lie.  They were after me and planned to assimilate Earth after my death.  My Q went against the Continuum and then hid, but they found him.  The day we made it home, my Q died for his crimes against the Continuum.”

Junior pulled Kate into his arms, noticing the two figures standing in the doorway staring intently at the scene before them.  “Chakotay.  Kathryn.”

Kate pulled out of her godson’s embrace and turned to look at her counterpart and husband.  “How much did you hear?”

“The part about your Q dying for you.”  Kathryn answered quietly as she looked intently at Q.  “Do you really care for me that much, Q?”

Q shrugged.  “I couldn’t very well go on behaving, now could I?  I had to do something to keep up my reputation.”

Kathryn shook her head.  “You’re impossible, Q.”  Turning, she let her eyes roam over the older version of her godson.  “Hello, Junior.  I see you turned out well.”

“Thanks to Aunt Kate.”

“Well, at least you got rid of that insufferable Kathy.  I always hated that name.”

Q grinned.  “Oh come now, Kathy,” he emphasized the name.

“Q.”  Kathryn warned.  “Kate, why didn’t you tell us before?”

“Kathy, a baby!”  Q exclaimed when he sensed the life growing within her.

Kate rolled her eyes.  “That’s what happens when humans make love unprotected.  You, oh god, should know this.”

Q snarled at Kate.  “Crude woman you’ve become, Kathy.”

Kathryn sighed, “Would you two stop it.”

“I merely stated the truth.”  Kate fussed.

“Ladies.”  Chakotay interrupted.  “Kate, why don’t you tell us why you didn’t tell us about your Q.”

“It was too painful,” she whispered as she sank down on the sofa.

Chakotay moved to her side, pulling her against him.  “It’s alright.”

“The Queen was furious that Seven died.  She gathered all of her drones and set out after us.  Q learned what she was doing and wiped them out.  No more Borg.  I didn’t know what he’d done.  If he’d come to me, told me what was happening, we could have prepared, but,”

“No, Kathy.”  Q broke into her story.  “You couldn’t have prepared.  One cube, or two, that’s one thing.  All of the drones.  No way could you have fought them and won.  He did the right thing.”

Kate looked at the entity standing across from her, staring intently at her.  “But they murdered him.”

Q sighed and sat down in the chair across from where she sat on the sofa.  “It wasn’t your fault, Kate.”  He dropped the hated name and called her by the name he’d noticed the others using.  “I don’t often make mistakes,” he glared at Chakotay when he huffed.  “But I did by sending Jean Luc into Borg space.  If my death in the future was anyone’s fault,” he swallowed but never took his eyes from hers.  “it was mine.  Never yours, Kate.  Never.”

Kathryn blinked in surprise.  She’d never heard Q admit to anything.  She studied the older version of her godson and wondered just how much Q had learned from the future version of his son.  She could see the pain in the younger man’s eyes, pain she never thought she’d see in the omniscient beings.  He really must have been hurt with the death of his father.

“Junior?” she finally questioned.

“Yes?”

“What happened after your father died?”

“A Civil War broke out.  The one you helped end was nothing compared to the one that started with my father’s death.”

“Has it ended?”

“No.”  Kate answered for him.  “It still rages.”

“There are parts of space that can no longer be traveled safely due to the war.  Aunt Kate and Jean Luc Picard have tried to help, but I can’t protect them in the continuum, so I can’t take them to the leaders and the leaders refuse to see a mere human outside of the Continuum.  No matter who the human happens to be.”

“Dear god, Kate.  What kind of hell is Earth and the AQ in your timeline?”  Kathryn asked as she sat down on the other side of Chakotay.

“It’s not quite hell, but it isn’t the Earth we love and want.”  Kate sighed.  “The Dominion War changed things, made people less trusting, less honest.  Starfleet became something I didn’t recognize, something I fought to restore.  The Federation lost members because they hadn’t been able to protect everyone.  The Earth I left, while not the Earth it had once been, was nothing like it had been when I returned home.  It was slowly going back to how it had been before the war.”

“So what will we be returning to?  We’re going to be returning years earlier than you did.  If it was like that when you returned, what kind of world will it be for us?  What will happen to Chakotay and the others who were Maquis?”  Kathryn gripped Chakotay’s arm.

“Nothing will happen, Kathryn.”  Q spoke up.  “I may not think much of Chuckles, but you seem to love him, and Kate has suffered enough.  I can change things so that the Maquis will be acquitted when you return home.”

“I don’t want you getting into trouble, Q.”  Kate reached out and gripped his hand.  “I promised Junior I’d fix it.  I promised you wouldn’t die.”

“I won’t, Kate.”  Q gave her a disarming smile.  “I won’t be obliterating an entire species this time.  The Continuum might frown a bit, but that’s about as drastic as it will get.”

“Junior?”  Kate asked.

“It’s true, Aunt Kate.  My father played with time and the cosmos all the time, they only ever frowned at his actions, because if they were honest, they’d admit that they do it too from time to time.”

“I’ll even fix it so that the Temporal Police don’t come after you for breaking the Temporal Prime Directive.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened.  “I’d forgotten all about them.  Why haven’t they been here already?”

Kate shrugged.  “I have no idea.  I just knew they’d be on my tail the minute I made my jump.”

Junior smiled.  “I had something to do with that.”

Kate returned his smile.  “Thank you, Junior.”

“It was the least I could do.”

“Go on back to bed now, you two.  I’ll be there in a minute.”  Kate smiled at her husband and Kathryn.

Chakotay kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulder.  “See you in a few minutes.”

“Goodnight, Kathryn.”  Junior called.

“Goodnight, Junior.  It’s nice to know you turned out so well.”

“I’ll be even better once you return to the AQ.”

“Nothing’s changed yet?”  Kathryn was getting the headache she always did dealing with temporal mechanics.

“A few things have, but not everything.”

“Is Chakotay alive?”  Kate asked.

“No.  There won’t be a Chakotay.  That’s something else I did.  It’s going to be crazy enough with two Kathryn Janeways.  Two Chakotays would really mess things up.”

Q shrugged.  “Besides, from what I learned from Junior here, that Chakotay was a bit messed up due to being involved with that bitch of a Borg you had rattling around here.”

“Goodnight, Q.”  Kathryn shook her head and snuggled against Chakotay’s side as they made their way back to their bedroom.

“Be careful, Q.  Please.”  Kate pleaded after they’d gone.

“I will, Kate.  You have a promise to keep.”  Q leaned forward and placed a light kiss to her lips.  Staring into her eyes, he sent her the thoughts that he didn’t dare speak out loud.  _“I finally understand love because of her, you.  If your Q died, he died because he loved you.  For a Q to love, it’s astronomical.  I love her and would give her the world, if she asked.”_

Kate smiled and returned his kiss.  “I know that my Q loved me.  Junior has told me how his father felt about me.  I’ll never tell anyone that you’re really a softy.”  She winked at Junior.

Junior laughed and reached out to pull her up into a hug.  “I love you, Aunt Kate.  Will see you soon.”

“Goodbye, Junior,” she whispered as he flashed out.

“Bye, Kate.”  Q gave her his trademark smirk then was gone with his usual flare.

Kate sighed as she stood up and made her way back to bed.  Pulling off her robe and gown, she slipped into bed and snuggled up to Chakotay, resting her head on his chest.

“Are you alright, Kate?” he whispered.

Kate nodded and smiled up at him and Kathryn who was peering at her from the other side.  “I’m fine.  It was good to see Q alive.  What I didn’t tell you was that we’d had a huge argument three years before my Q died.  The last words we spoke to each other were in anger, and then he,” she stopped and buried her face against Chakotay’s neck.

Chakotay wrapped his arm tighter around Kate and kissed the top of her head.  “But he’s alive and you even got him to be nice.  It’s all different now, Kate.  It’s all different.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Let’s get this show on the road.”  Tom was anxious.

Kathryn laughed, “Course laid in, Mr. Paris?”

“Aye, Captain,” he answered as he turned to grin at her.

“Then get this show on the road.”  She winked at him.

Chakotay laughed at the silly grin on their pilot’s face before he turned back to the conn and began the process of taking them out of their hidey hole.  They were finally going to make their way back to the nebula to fight the Borg Queen and go home.  He had been worried at the beginning, first because he was afraid of losing Kate, then because he was afraid of their plan not working.  But now that he knew Q was aware of what they were doing, he knew, that no matter what, they would make it home.

“What has you so serious, Darling?”  Kate leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Just thinking about how worried I was at the beginning of this.”  He smiled at her.  “I was afraid of losing you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.  I have a feeling Q will make sure this works.”

Chakotay laughed, amazed at how close their thoughts were.  “I was just thinking the same thing.”

Kate smiled.  “We’re already reading each other’s minds and we’ve not been married that long.”

“But I’ve known you for years.”  Chakotay winked at her.  “Well, a version of you anyway.”

Kathryn laughed.  “Would you two behave.  We’re about to engage the cloak.”

“Oops.”  Kate feigned embarrassment.  “We’ve been caught flirting by the Captain.  Wonder if she’ll throw us in the brig?”

Tom laughed and heard Harry try to cover his up with a cough.  “I don’t think that will happen, Admiral.  She would have to stay in there with you.”

“Behave Mr. Paris.”  Kathryn scolded and laughed when she caught sight of Tuvok’s face.  “Something wrong, Mr. Tuvok?”

“No, Captain.”  His voice was the same even tone it always was, even if she did see a bit of mirth sparkling in his dark eyes.

Harry smirked as he looked down at the control panel his hands rested on.  “Delta Flyer has been launched and is off the starboard bow.  Cloak is ready on your order, Captain.”

“Engage, Mr. Kim,” she ordered and held her breath.

“Delta Flyer to Voyager,” broke through the silence after a few moments.

“Voyager here.  Proceed.”

“Captain, Voyager is gone.  We can’t pick up any trace of the ship on our sensors.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ayala.  Return to Voyager.”

“Aye, Captain.  Delta Flyer out.”

Kate smiled.  “Well, here we go.  We’ll be home soon.”

“Mr. Neelix would be planning a party.”  Tom spoke up from his place at the conn.

“Yes, he would.  Why don’t you do that in his stead Mr. Paris?  I think a party is just what we need.  There’s nothing we have to do to prepare and we have at least two months before we’re back to the nebula.”

“Sandrine’s, Captain?”  the pilot asked as he turned to smile at the woman who had changed his life so much.

“You bet.  It’s been a while since I beat you at pool.  And now there’s two of us.”

Kate shook her head.  “Oh no.  Not me.  I haven’t played pool in years.”

Tom’s blue eyes gleamed as he set their course before turning back to ask permission to be dismissed.  “May I be excused, Captain?  I’d like to get started on the preparations.”

“Go on, Tom.  Just remember, no gigolo.”

“Ah, Captain.  Where’s the fun in that?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes.  “Get out of here, Mr. Paris.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  He grinned when she glared.

“The Delta Flyer is back onboard, Captain.”

“Thank you, Tuvok.  I think we can all relax a little.”  She smiled and tapped her comm. badge.  “Captain Kathryn to B’Elanna.”  She winked at Chakotay when he looked at her with a smile.

“Um, B’Elanna here, Captain,” came the startled answer.

“Take a break, Lieutenant.  Maybe you could meet your husband on holodeck two.  He’s there working on a party for the crew tonight.”

“Aye, Captain.  Thank you.  B’Elanna out.”

“I think you confused out Chief Engineer.”

“I know I did, but the crew is going to have to get used to that.”

“We’ll tell them at the party tonight.”  Chakotay looked at the stars flying by on the view-screen.  “I can’t believe that everything is working out so well.”

“Well, I can.  Kate worked very hard.  And you know how we are once we set our minds to something.”

“Tenacious.”

“That’s a polite way to say it.”  Kate laughed.  “I think I’m going to go see how Helen is doing.  I haven’t seen much of her.”

“I believe you’ll find her with Edward.  I think he’s smitten.”

“She’ll be good for him.”  Kate smiled.

“It’s still strange that there’s another sentient hologram onboard.”  Kathryn shook her head.  “Zimmerman must be going mad trying to figure out how he did it.”

“Oh, he was.  He ran poor Helen through so many tests, we feared he’d disassemble her.”

Chakotay chuckled, “Well, I’m glad he didn’t.  Doc needs someone who understands him.”

“And she does.  Very much.  Helen always loved Joe, but he never paid her any attention.”

“Well then, it seems you’re not the only one getting a second chance.”  Harry piped up from behind them, smiling when they turned to look at him.

Kate smiled at the young man.  “You’re right, Harry.  I’m not the only one.  We’re all getting second chances.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Captain,” the young man spoke up nervously.

“Yes, Icheb?”  Kathryn smiled at the only former Borg they still had onboard.

“I,” he looked down at his feet.  “I want to help.  I have come up with a way to ensure that no Borg are left alive.”

“Icheb, come with me.  I’m on my way to meet Kate.  She’ll want to hear this.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I know you must be lonely, Icheb.”

Icheb looked up and stared across at the woman he considered a mother.  “I should have known about her betrayal.  I did know that she was acting strange, but I thought it had to do with her relationship with the Commander.”

“It’s alright, Icheb.  We all were fooled.  Even the doctor, who did monthly physicals, never suspected anything was wrong.”

“I do not understand, Captain.  Why did she allow herself to be assimilated again?”

“I’ve thought a lot about that, Icheb, and I’ve come to the conclusion that she was never really severed from the collective.  I think that she was always a spy for the Queen.”

“You think the Queen set this in motion all those years ago?”

“I do.  If Seven had truly been freed, she wouldn’t have let herself be so easily assimilated back into the Collective.  Think about yourself.  Did you want to be Borg again?”

“No.  I did not want to die.  I enjoy being apart of this crew.  I feel a part of something here.  You have helped me learn and encouraged me to follow what I am interested in.  The Borg would only hinder me and make me part of a collective.  I did not wish to be like that again.”

“Then you understand why I believe Seven was always working for the Queen.”  Kathryn smiled at the young man as she walked through the ready room doors.

“What are you smiling at?”  Kate asked then noticed Icheb.  “Oh, hello, Icheb.  You must be what had Katie smiling.”

“Kate, don’t embarrass him.”  Kathryn scolded when she noticed the young man look away.  “He wants to help us.”

“Oh?  Well, come sit down and tell us what you have in mind.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

 

~*~

 

An hour later, Kate sat shaking her head.  “Icheb, it’s too dangerous.”

“She’s right, Icheb.  I can’t let you do this.”

“I will be safe.  In my spare time, I have been perfecting the Hansens’ personal cloaking device.  I will not be discovered.  I have also built a personal transporter.  I will be able to go in, upload the virus, then transport back to Voyager before any of the drones know what is happening.”

“You really have been busy.”  Kathryn shook her head in amazement.

“I have been thinking about the biological virus my parents created in me since Seven’s death.  She betrayed us all and I cannot just forget that.  I want the Borg to pay for what they have done.  I am the only weapon we have that can be utilized to destroy the entire Borg Collective.  Please, Captain.  Allow me this chance.”

Kathryn studied the young man who had been not much more than a boy when he came aboard Voyager.  To be so young, he had been through a life time of pain and heartache, and now all he wanted to do was risk his life for the only family that had ever truly cared about him.  His efficiency far surpassed Seven’s, something that most of them hadn’t realized until the blonde Borg had left them and Icheb had taken her position in Astrometrics.  His work surprised most of the crew because up until that time, none of them had seen much of his work.  He’d only been allowed to show what Seven wanted to be seen.

Kate smiled as she watched her younger self pondering Icheb’s plea to be allowed to help.  She knew that Kathryn would make the decision to allow the young man to go, but she also knew that it would weigh heavily on her shoulders until the young man was safely back aboard Voyager, something that Kate was sure would happen.  She knew of Icheb’s perfecting the personal cloak, and of his transporter, although this wasn’t how it had happened in her timeline.

Looking up at her older self, Kathryn realized something.  “You knew about his, didn’t you?” she questioned Kate.

“My Icheb perfected the cloaking device and built a personal transporter, but he was much older, and he didn’t ask permission to use it.  He just did.  He hadn’t, however, perfected a way to deliver the virus to all of the Borg.  He could only deliver it to one cube or sphere at a time.”

Icheb looked at Kate, his expression a bit startled.  “Did my counterpart die?”

“Yes, Icheb.  He did.  He died trying to protect us.  He had just infected a cube when a sphere showed up.  He was shot mid transport and it malfunctioned.  We only received half of his body back, the other half stayed on the cube and was destroyed along with the others.”  Kate closed her eyes.  “It was that day that Q destroyed all the Borg,” she whispered.

Tilting his head at the sudden sadness that filled the older woman’s voice, Icheb pondered what she’d said.  “I will not fail, Admiral.  I am not my counterpart.  I will be in the central plexus.  The Queen will be infected and all drones will malfunction and die.”

“Do you still have two of the personal cloaking devices?  And do have more than one personal transporter?”  Kathryn asked.

“Yes, Captain, I do.”

“Then you may go, but not alone.  Ayala will accompany you.”

“Yes, Captain.  If I may be excused, I need to go and alter the second devices to Mr. Ayala’s DNA patterns.”

“You’re excused, Icheb.”  Kathryn smiled at the young man then watched as he hurried from the room.  “He has a bright future ahead of him in genetics.  Maybe he’ll be the one who finds the cure to those diseases that still linger in humans.”

“Maybe so, Katie.  At least in this timeline he has the chance.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Kate.  He was a grown man.  He made the choice on his own.  He did it for the same reasons his younger self is doing it now.  We’re his family.”


	23. Chapter 23

The closer Voyager got to the nebula, the edgier everyone became.  While they had faith in their Captain and Admiral, there was still the trepidation of knowing that in the past they’d planned, and been prepared, and still things hadn’t gone as they’d wanted.  Fighting the Borg never seemed to go as it was supposed to.

Kathryn knew that the crew was getting anxious, and wanted to tell them the entire plan, but she was afraid of letting too many people know of Icheb’s involvement.  If somehow the Borg detected them and got to the lower decks, she didn’t want them learning of Icheb and Ayala being in the central plexus before they had a chance to infect the Queen.  She had kept Icheb’s involvement between herself, Kate, Chakotay, Tuvok, Ayala, and Icheb for those very reasons.

Sighing as she stared out her ready room viewport at the passing stars, she wondered what Kate was doing and then laughed.  “I know exactly what she’s doing,” she laughed again.

“Katie?”  Chakotay asked as he stepped into the room from the hall entrance.  “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking about Kate.  I started off wondering where she was, and then I realized I knew exactly where she is.”

Chakotay sighed, “Yeah, that’s where she’s at.  B’E is about to strangle her.”

“Kate’s getting anxious, Chakotay.”

“I know, but I’m not really sure why she’s more anxious than the rest of us.”

“Because of Mother and Tuvok.”  Kathryn snuggled up to Chakotay when he pulled her down beside him on the sofa.  “She knows how close we are to getting Tuvok home to the cure.  How close it’s going to be to being too late.  And I know that she wants to see Mom.  She had so little time with Mom in her timeline, and much of the time was spent raging at the world.”

“Then we’ll have to remember to give her a lot of time with just Gretchen.”  He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

“You do realize that Mom is going to insist you call her Mom.”

Chakotay nodded.  “I do know that she’s going to ask me to, but I,” he paused and closed his eyes.  “I don’t know if I can call another woman Mom.”

Looking up at him, Kathryn cupped his cheek.  “I know that you miss your mother, but I also know that if she loved you as much as I believe she did, she would understand and want you to accept another woman’s mothering.  I don’t believe your mother would have a problem with you calling the mother of your wife, or our case, wives, Mom.  My mother is going to want to give you all the love you’ve missed since your mother died.  When she hears your story, her heart is going to break.  Her heart is big enough to love us all, Chakotay.  If you ever need someone to talk to, other than Kate or I, Mom is the person you should turn to.  She’s the wisest person I’ve ever met.  And believe me when I tell you, she won’t take sides, so don’t expect her to.”

Chakotay laughed and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her lips.  “I’ll remember that.”  Reaching up and squeezing her hand, he kissed the fingertips.  “Thank you.  It will be nice to have a mother again, but it will be hard for me at first.”

“Mom will understand, just talk to her.”

“I’ll do that.”  He pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin, content to just sit and hold his wife.  Resting his hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, he wondered if she’d felt their baby move yet. 

“Have you felt the baby move yet?” he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes, a bit.  Startled me at first.”  She leaned back to look up at him.  “It felt like I’d swallowed a bunch of butterflies.”

Chakotay laughed, “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard it described that way before.”

Kathryn smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners.  “Well, it’s the only way I can think of to describe the feeling.  It’s just light little flutters.  I can’t believe it’s been four months already.”

“I can’t, either, but I’m enjoying the fact that it’s now evident.”  He shrugged when she looked at him. “Well, at least to me and Kate.”

“We’ll have to tell the crew soon.”

“Yes we will,” he agreed.  “Do you want to wait until this is over and we’re back in the AQ?  Or do you want to tell them now?”

“Maybe we should tell them now.  It will give them something else to think about instead of what’s ahead of us.  We’ll be back at the nebula in two weeks.”

“It’s up to you.  Whatever you decide to do.”

“I think we’ll tell them after the movie tonight.  We can ask Tom to help us.”

Chakotay smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.  “You know the crew will be excited.  I would even say that there’s a betting pool that some of them will win.”

“Oh, I’m sure there is.  As long as there’s a Tom Paris, there’s a betting pool.”

“Maybe we should go rescue B’E.”

“I think maybe we should.  It’s lunch time and I’m hungry.”

“Chell’s or replicator?”

“Actually Chell is making chili today and you know how much I like his chili.”

Chakotay narrowed his eyes and looked at her.  “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Kathryn stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.  “Ah, Chakotay.  The baby wants some.”

“Oh brother,” he mumbled as he stood up and placed her on her feet.  “Are you going to be playing the baby card for the next five months?”

“You bet’cha.”

 

~*~

 

Kate knew who it was that entered Engineering before she even turned to look.  “Hello,” she greeted and gave them one of her most winning smiles.

“Don’t even try that.  This one has already played the baby card on me.  A goofy, yet sexy, grin isn’t going to work.”  Chakotay grumbled as he moved to grab her hand.  “We’re going to lunch.”

B’Elanna couldn’t help but laugh and turned away trying to keep from getting caught.  It didn’t work.

“I heard that, Lieutenant.”  Kate growled before turning her wrath on Chakotay.  “Don’t you grumble at me.  It’s not my fault she’s pregnant and has the baby card to play.”

Now it was Kathryn’s turn to laugh, “She’s right about that.”

“Don’t start again.”  Chakotay grumped at her then turned his dark eyes back on Kate.  “Now, this one’s hungry.  You know how she gets.  Come with us and then we’ll go take a nap under the tree on the holodeck.”

Kate stared up into her husband’s dark eyes and licked her lips.  “Alright, I’m coming,” she breathed with extra emphasis on the last word.

Kathryn tugged at Chakotay’s hand.  “I’m hungry.  Stop flirting.”

B’Elanna, who had been watching the scene with a smirk, let out a laugh and held her stomach as she leaned back against the panel she’d been working at.  “Oh Kahless.  This is amusing, but go feed the one and get a room with the other!  I have work to do!”

“See?”  Kathryn asked.  “Even B’Elanna says so.  Feed me.”

“Oh good grief.  Are you going to be like this for the next five months?”  Kate asked then frowned when Kathryn and Chakotay started laughing.

“Come on, Kate.  We’ll explain on the way to the mess hall.  Katie wants Chell’s chili.”

Kate snarled her nose as she took Chakotay’s hand and followed out the doors.  “Katie, you’ll get heartburn.  And do you really want the baby eating that stuff?”

“Oh for the universe’s sake!”  Kathryn groused.  “I promise that if the chili gives me heartburn, I won’t eat it again.  Is that satisfactory?”

“Yes, Katie.”  Chakotay grinned down at her showing his dimples.

Kathryn rolled her eyes.  “Oh those damned dimples.”

“They get us in trouble every time.”  Kate finished the thought making Chakotay’s grin grow even bigger.

“They’re the only weapon I have against the two of you.”

“Oh please,” they harrumphed together.

“I seem to remember a few other things you’ve used as,” Kate’s voice dropped.  “ _weapons_ , that were quite effective.”

“Kate!”  Kathryn scolded as they entered the mess hall.  “Not here,” she hissed and looked around at the few crewmembers that sat around the room.

Kate just smiled around the room then let go of Chakotay’s hand.  “What are we having, Darling?” she asked him sweetly and as innocent as she could.

“Oh brother.  ”Kathryn whispered and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you want, Kate.”

Kate smiled then moved to stand next to Kathryn.  “What I want is him,” she whispered in the younger woman’s ear.

“Kate!”


	24. Chapter 24

“We’re at the co-ordinates, Captain.”  Tom informed her and waited for her command.

“Full stop, Mr. Paris.”

“Aye, Captain,” he answered, bringing Voyager to a smooth stop facing the Borg infested nebula that would soon bring them home.

“Is everyone ready, Chakotay?”  Kathryn asked as she turned to look at her First Officer and husband.

“All teams report ready and waiting for orders, Captain.”  Chakotay informed her then gave her trembling hand a squeeze.

Kathryn gave a slight squeeze back then took a deep breath.  “Are we ready for this, people?”  she questioned her senior staff.

“We are,” her senior staff chorused along with the added voice of her older self.

Hitting her comm. badge, she hailed the waiting away team.  “Icheb, it’s a go.  Take care of him, Mr. Ayala.”

“Aye, Captain.  I’ll see him home,” came the deep voice of her second in command of security.

“Be careful, Captain.”  Icheb told her, his voice a bit unsteady.

Kathryn smiled.  “Captain out.”

“He thinks of you as a mother, Captain.”  Tom smiled back at her.

“At least he’s young enough that it’s plausible.”

“Sickbay to Mr. Paris,” the doctor’s voice broke through the quiet.

“What’s wrong, Doc?”  Tom asked, but the doctor didn’t need to answer.  The angry cursing filling the air around them told everyone on the bridge exactly why the doctor had called.

“I told you not to call him!”  B’Elanna shouted in the background.

“I’m not dealing with you on my own,” came the doctor’s angry retort.

Kathryn couldn’t help the smirk that turned up the corner of her mouth, nor could she help the full on smile that turned up the rest of her mouth when she heard Kate snicker then clear her throat.

Tom sighed, “Doc, B’Elanna and I talked about this.  She understands why I’m not there.  She’s the one that insisted that I stay at my post if she went into labor when we were at this point in the mission.”

“I repeat.  I am not dealing with her on my own.”  The doctor’s voice was even more irritable than usual.

“Call Helen, Doc.  She’ll help you.  She’s not busy with anything else.”  Kate broke into the conversation.

“Fine.  Sickbay out,” he huffed.

“Are you sure, Tom?”  Kathryn asked, knowing that when her time came she wanted Chakotay by her side.

Tom turned and stared at his captain.  “No offense to anyone, but I’m the only one who can pilot us through this.  And while I regret that I won’t be there when my daughter is born, I’d hate it even more if something went wrong and she died before she had a chance to live.”

Kathryn smiled at the young man, the difference in him so much so that she wondered if his father would even know who he was.  “Very well, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, Captain.”  Tom gave her his winning smile and winked at Kate as he turned back to the conn.

Kathryn rested her hand on her growing stomach.  “We’re nearly home,” she whispered.

Kate stared out the viewscreen, her eyes unfocused as she saw the stars of home instead of the alien stars of the Delta Quadrant.  In her mind she saw her mother beaming as she held out her arms, only to drop them when she realized that her Katie wasn’t the same anymore.  She could still feel the gentle hands cupping her face, the pale green eyes boring into blue and seeing beyond every wall and barrier that had been built over the years that had separated them.  She could still hear the softly spoken words as though they were being whispered in this moment.

_“It’s alright now, Katie.  You’re home and I’m not going to let you hurt anymore.”_

She hadn’t promised to protect her from hurt, or from being hurt, she had only promised not to let her hurt.  Her mother had known, without being told, that her daughter had suffered greatly over her lost years.  She had known that her Katie was dead on the inside, as if she’d seen it before.  And with startling clarity, Kate had realized, her mother had seen it before.

_“Daddy,” she had whispered._

_“Yes, Katie.  Your father suffered as you have, something which no one ever knew.  I was the only one who could reach that part of him.”_

_“Oh Momma,” she had cried as she leaned forward and buried her face in her mother’s neck, inhaling the same soft scent that had comforted her as a small child._

“Kate?”  Chakotay asked when he noticed his wife staring.

“Huh?”  Kate shook her head and turned to look at her husband.  “What is it?”

“Are you alright?” his voice was laced with concern.

“I was just remembering,” she whispered around the sudden lump in her throat.

“Remembering Mom?”  Kathryn asked.

“Yes.  I was remembering the moment we saw each other for the first time after so many years.”

Kathryn sighed and stared out the viewscreen into the nebula.  “She’s going to have a lot of years with us, Kate.”

“And she’ll have the grandchildren she always dreamed of.”  Kate turned to smile at her younger self who was now staring at her with a grin.

“Incoming transmission, Captain.”

“Yes, Tuvok?”

“The message simply reads, _It’s done_.”

“Alright then,” she sighed.  “Are you ready, Mr. Paris?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Tapping her comm. badge, Janeway cleared her throat.  “This is it, people.  All sections stay at the ready.  We’re on our way home.”  Closing the comm. channel, she looked to Chakotay and Kate.  “Take us in, Mr. Paris.”

“Aye, Captain.  We’re on our way.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Co-ordinates, Mr. Kim?”

Harry smiled as he brought up their location on the viewscreen.  “Exactly where we expected.”

Kathryn smiled at the happy tone of Harry’s voice.  “Take us to Vulcan, Mr. Paris.  Warp six.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kate turned to look at the stoic Vulcan standing at his post.  She wished she could go to him and whisper that they’d done it, that he’d be home in just a day and on his way to being cured.  She was startled when he looked up at her, his dark eyes boring into hers.  Feeling his mind touch hers, she smiled.  He knew.

Chakotay watched Kate and was surprised when the smile blossomed on her face.  He knew that she wished she could go to Tuvok, and that she wouldn’t because of the other crew on the bridge, but when she smiled, he wondered just what had transpired between the Vulcan and her.  He hadn’t realized that their minds were still linked, but as he watched his wife, he realized that they were to a certain extent.

Kathryn was also watching Kate, knowing that she more than any of them, would be affected by this.  “You did it, Kate.”

“We did it.”  Kate corrected as she finally took her eyes off Tuvok and looked at her younger self.

“Yes, we did, but it was because of you that we were able to come all this way without being detected.  And it was your design that helped us build torpedoes that destroyed the Borg.”

“Icheb did more to destroy them than my torpedoes.”  Kate reminded her then stood up.  “I’m going to go find him and thank him.”

Kathryn knew why Kate wanted to thank the young man.  He’d accomplished what Q had done in her timeline, but unlike Q, Icheb wouldn’t be punished.  Icheb would return to Earth a hero once they learned what he had done.  “Alright.  Tell him thank you from all of us.”

“I will.”

Chakotay watched her make her way to the turbo-lift, stopping to rest a hand on Tuvok’s arm.  “She’s tired, Katie,” he whispered when he turned to find his younger wife watching Kate as well.

“I know.  We both know she hasn’t been sleeping well the last couple of days.  Has she talked to you?”

“No, but I think we can both guess what it is that’s worrying her.”

“Mother.”

“Yes,” he sighed.  “I’m just not sure what it is about Gretchen that she’s so worried about.”

“I think it has to do with the things she still hasn’t told us about.  This Gretchen Janeway may be my mother, but she’ll be able to read Kate just as well as she’s always read me.  I don’t think Kate wants to hurt Mother, and I know that the things Kate suffered will hurt Mother very deeply.”

“Maybe we can get her to talk to us while we wait for Tuvok.”

“I’m not sure we will be waiting for him.  I haven’t discussed that with him, so I don’t know if he’ll want us to.  I don’t know just exactly how long it will take to cure him.”

Chakotay nodded.  “You’ll have to find out.  I know that you don’t want to leave until you’re sure.”

“No, I don’t.  I want to stay and be sure, but if it’s going to take longer than a few days or a week, I just can’t do that to the crew.  They want to go home just as much as I would like to stay.”

Titling his head closer, he studied her.  “You don’t want to have the baby without Tuvok there and you’re afraid that this cure will take longer than the four months you have left.”

Smiling at her ever astute husband, Kathryn reached over and squeezed his hand.  “You know me too well.  Yes, you’re right.  I want him to be there when our baby is born.  He’s been a father to me since my father’s death, and there are times when I wouldn’t have made it if not for Tuvok.  Is it crazy that I want him to be there?”

“No, Katie.  It isn’t crazy.  Everyone has always known that there was something more than just a Captain and her loyal Security Officer between you and Tuvok.  Even if I hadn’t known before, after hearing Kate tell about what happened to her Tuvok, there would be no doubt he was more than a friend.”

“Thank you for understanding me so well.”

“I have two of you, it’s easy.”  He winked then laughed when she did.

“Oh you.”

 

~*~

 

“Q?”  Kate asked when the turbo-lift stopped and a bright light flashed the being into the confined space.

“Hello, Kate.”  Q smiled at her.  “You’re home.”

“Not quite.  We have to get Tuvok to Vulcan first, but you know that.”

“Yes, I do.  I also know I could snap my fingers and he would be cured.”

Kate smiled and shook her head.  “I don’t believe he would appreciate that.”

“No, he wouldn’t.  Those Vulcans can be so uptight.”

“It’s who they are.  What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you a present,” he told her in a soft voice then snapped his fingers.

Kate frowned at the shift in the way she felt.  Looking at Q, she started to ask what he’d done, but then a mirror appeared across from her and she gasped.  “Q!”

“I thought about giving you a baby, but decided that wasn’t what you needed.  Being younger was the answer.  This way you won’t die before Chuckles and Kathy and you won’t be older than your mother.”

Kate stared at herself in the mirror, laughing at the long white hair Q had left behind.  “I see you left me my white hair.”

“Chuckles likes it.”  He shrugged.  “I’m trying to be nice.”

Looking up at the being that had been a thorn in Jean Luc Picard’s side, as well as hers in the beginning, she marveled at the change in him.  “You really have changed.”

Reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, Q smiled down at her.  “Because of you.  You finally taught me what Kathy and Jean Luc have tried to teach me for so long.  When I saw you and realized what had happened to my future self and the pain it had caused you, I realized why humans value love in its many forms.”

“You’re growing.” 

“I’m already grown.”

“No, you’re only just beginning.”  Kate smiled as she turned and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.  “Don’t ever forget, Q.  As long as you remember the lessons you’ve learned, there will never be another Civil War in the Continuum.”

“I won’t forget.  The future version of Junior showed me what it was like in your timeline.  I don’t want that for any of us.”

Kate shook her head.  “Just wait until Jean Luc hears about how you’ve changed.”

Q threw his head back and laughed.  “He’ll be hard to convince.”

“Don’t just whisk him away from his ship without warning and it might go a long way toward convincing him.”

“I have to go now, Kate.”

“Thank you for this, Q.”  She pointed to her new figure.

“Just make sure Chuckles appreciates it.”

“Q!” she yelled at him just as he flashed out.  “Oh what an exasperating being!”


	26. Chapter 26

_Red alert claxons sounded as a contraction ripped through her abdomen, and she wondered if her daughter had any idea of what an awful time she’d picked to be born.  Growling at the woman standing next to her, B’Elanna wished this would just hurry up and be over._

_“She picked a hell of a time to be born.”  Helen commented, sure she’d read the young woman’s thoughts right._

_“Like mother, like father.”  Edward commented earning him a snarl._

_“Just hurry up and get this thing outta me!”  B’Elanna yelled at him._

_Rolling his eyes, he looked up at his co-doctor.  “They think I can do anything.”_

_“Can’t you?”  Helen teased earning her a frustrated grin._

_“Not when it comes to babies that are half stubborn Klingon and half mule-headed human.”_

_B’Elanna let out a howl as she scowled at the doctors.  “Enough!”_

_Starting to retort with his own frustrated growl, Edward was interrupted by the shaking of the ship.  “Torpedo must have just went off.”_

_“Must have.  I wish we knew what was going on.”  Helen sighed as she braced B’Elanna when the ship shook again._

_“It will soon be over.”  Edward smiled warmly at the woman he’d fallen in love with over the last months._

_“Oh stop making goo-goo eyes and deliver this baby!”  B’Elanna groused._

_“There’s not much I can do.  You’re still not ready to push.  I told you it could take hours.”  Edward growled back._

_Helen laughed which earned her a glare.  “You don’t scare me, Mrs. Paris.”  She purposefully used the woman’s married name.  “Our B’Elanna growls just as much.  I’ve gotten used to it.  Besides, it’s quite humorous to see the younger version of yourself and Edward growling and grumbling at each other just like your older counterpart and Joe do.”_

_“Joe?”  B’Elanna queried, hoping to take her mind off the pain and discomfort._

_“In my timeline, the Voyager EMH chose the name Joe after his wife’s grandfather.”_

_“He married a human?  And Joe?  What kind of a name is that after all those years?”_

_“And why are you so shocked that he married a human?”  Edward bristled at the perceived insult._

_B’Elanna breathed through another contraction and held on to Helen when the ship shook again.  “I don’t know.  It’s just that I thought after what Seven did, it would turn you off organics.”_

_“Seven wasn’t an ordinary organic.  She wasn’t really an organic at all.”_

_Helen heard the hurt in his voice and vowed to love him tenderly once they were safely back in the AQ.  They had been so close the last months that she had felt herself falling more in love with him that she’d ever thought possible.  It pressed the bounds of her programming, but then again, she was sentient, not the typical hologram just as her Edward was._

_“I’m sorry, Doc.  I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”  B’Elanna panted through a contraction.  “Time yet?”_

_“Just about.  You should be able to push with the next contraction.”_

_“Oh thank Kahless.”_

B’Elanna caressed the silky head of her daughter.  It had been two days since they’d returned to the Alpha Quadrant and they were still on their journey to Vulcan.  She felt queasy inside thinking of returning to Earth.  Kate had assured them that she’d been promised nothing would happen to the former Maquis, but B’Elanna couldn’t help but doubt the older woman just a bit.  She had always had trouble putting her complete trust in Starfleet, and a promise from an Admiral from the future or no, B’Elanna wasn’t about to change.

“Hey, B’E.  How’s the little mama?”  Tom asked as he came into the room.

“I’m fine, fly boy,” she growled, hating being called little.

“Now, don’t growl at me.”  Tom winked at her as he sat down beside her.  “How’s daddy’s little girl?” he whispered as he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the baby’s downy covered head.  Leaning back, he pressed a kiss to his wife’s cheek.  “What were you thinking about?”

“I was remembering how the ship was rocking and shaking while I was giving birth.”

Tom chuckled, “Yeah.  She sure does have bad timing.”

“Just like her daddy.”

“Hey.”  Tom groused then nipped at her neck.  “I have excellent timing.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes.  “Oh brother.”

Tom grew serious.  “I was worried about you when the ship started shaking.”

“Helen kept me steady.”

“She and Doc seem to be getting along quite well.”

“Oh, they’re getting along more than well.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm, yes.”  B’Elanna laughed at the mischief that lit up her husband’s eyes.

Tom smiled.  “I’m really happy for him.  Seven hurt him and he didn’t deserve that.”

“No, he didn’t, but neither did the Captain.”

“I’m just glad she’s happy now.”

“Me, too.  And I’m very glad that Borg bitch is gone.”

Tom laughed, “Easy.  You never did really warm up to her.”

“Of course not.  Can’t trust a Borg, freed or not.”

“What about Icheb?”

“He’s different.  He wasn’t with them long enough to be completely Borg.”

“True.”

“How’s the ship?  Much damage?”  B’Elanna changed the subject, tired of talking about Borg and especially blonde Borg bitches.

“No.  The armor protected the ship just like Kate said it would.  Even when the Borg started firing, all it did was shake us up a bit.”

“Yeah, don’t I know it.  I’m surprised Miral wasn’t born scrambled.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed, “I think she was too far along for that to happen.”

“I don’t know.  I felt scrambled.  If it hadn’t been for Helen stabilizing me, there’s no telling what would have happened.”

“Yeah, we did get quite a few good shakes.  You should have seen it, B’E.  The whole nebula was lit up like the Fourth of July.”

“Fourth of July?”

“Old Earth holiday.”

“Oh yeah, the one with fireworks.”

“Yes, that’s it.”  Tom smiled at her.  “I wish we could have seen the Queen’s face when the virus Icheb placed in their system made her perfect little world begin to malfunction.”

“Yeah, that would’ve been great.”  B’Elanna shifted the baby she held into Tom’s arms.  “Do you know why we’re going to Vulcan?”

“I do, but I can’t tell you.  I’m sorry, B’E.”  Tom looked down at his daughter.  “No one told me, so don’t feel offended that you’ve been left out.”

“Sickbay?” she guessed.

“Yes.”

“Tuvok,” she guessed again but received no answer.  “Alright, I won’t press.  I just hope everything is okay.”

“It will be.  It has to be.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Will you let us wait, old friend?”  Kate asked as she and Kathryn stood facing Tuvok as he stood on the steps leading up to the transporter platform.

“That would be illogical.  The wait would be too long.”

“How long, Tuvok?”  Kathryn asked as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

“I will be there for the birth, Kathryn.”

Kathryn blinked at the sound of her old friend finally calling her by her name.  “You called me by my name.”

“Yes.  It seemed the most logical time to do so.”

“Thank you, Tuvok.”  Kathryn smiled at him then looked away.  “I hate leaving you behind.”

“I have recorded a message for Starfleet to explain my absence from the crew should the need arise.”

“I don’t believe that will be necessary.”  Kate spoke up.  “I have a feeling that we’re not going to have any trouble with Starfleet whatsoever.”

Chakotay couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the look on Tuvok’s face as he raised an eyebrow.  “I believe we have an omnipotent being making sure things go well.”

“Ah.  Q.”  Tuvok nodded.  “Well, I must go.”  He looked from one Kathryn to the other then raised his hand in the customary Vulcan gesture.  “Peace and long life.”

All three of the other occupants of the room returned the gesture, none of them needing to say the words as the gesture itself told Tuvok all they wished to convey.

“Ready, Commander?”  Chakotay asked as he moved behind the transporter console.

“Yes, Commander.”

Chakotay nodded and slid his fingers along the controls, watching as Tuvok disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.  “What are we going to tell the crew?”

“Nothing.  If they ask, we tell them it’s a personal matter and leave it at that.”

“Good enough for me.”  Kate agreed.

Kathryn tapped her comm. badge.  “Mr. Paris, set a course for…home.”

 

~*~

 

“Helen?”

“Yes, Edward?”

“Are you really going to be happy?”

Helen caressed his face.  “Yes.  I’ve been happy since I met you.”

The doctor smiled.  “I can’t believe I have a companion EMH that’s as sentient as I am.  I met the Mark II, a stupid little thing, but he was nothing more than his program.”

“I’m technically a Mark II, but in the Long-term Medical Holographic programs.”

“Well, then I won’t hold it against you.”

“How very sweet.”  Helen laughed.  “I can’t believe how much like Dr. Zimmerman you are.”

“He did create me with his physical attributes.”

“As well as his temperament.”

“I’ve tried to change that.”

Kissing his lips, she smiled.  “You have done an exceptional job.  The other Mark Is I’ve met are as you described the Mark II.”

“Have they been freed?”

“Sadly, no.  Joe is the only hologram with rights.”

Sighing, Edward pulled Helen close reveling in the tingle that spread through him as their matrixes touched.  “Maybe we can change that.”

“I hope we can.  In my time, Admiral Janeway went to Data and Captain Picard to help her fight for you.  Maybe we can get the Data and Picard from this timeline to help.”

“I’m sure Mr. Data will help as I’ve had the chance to read his fight for rights.  I’m also sure that Captain Picard won’t be able to deny two Kathryn Janeways what they ask.”

“Except they’re not Janeways anymore.”

“That is going to take some getting used to.”  Edward shook his head.

“I know.”  Helen agreed.

“What do you think Kate and the Captain will do about being in Starfleet?”

“I don’t believe Kate will stay.  I’m not sure they’ll even offer her a position.  Too confusing.”

“I don’t know that the Captain will stay in Starfleet, either.  I believe she’ll retire and possibly go into the private sector.”

“Science.”  Helen guessed.

“Yes.  That’s really always been her first love.”

“Yes it has.”  Helen whispered.  “Enough about them.  I’m tired of talking.”

Edward felt her hand drifting lover and growled as he rolled them over so that his body was resting on hers.  “You’re awfully bold.”

“Mmm.  I thought you liked take charge women.”

“Oh, I do…I do.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kathryn’s fingers caressed the blue and green world floating about on the viewscreen in Astrometrics.

Earth.

Home.

They had finally made it.

For two days now they had been orbiting the planet, their cloak in place as they tried to get things ready for their official homecoming.  Kathryn knew their records would be gone over with a fine tooth comb, something she didn’t like the thoughts of, as she was sure there were things that the Admiralty would demand be explained in more detail that she cared to give.  She sighed at the thoughts of all the debriefings they would have to endure, especially herself, Kate, and Chakotay.

All she wanted to do was land safely on the warm green grass of Earth and run into the arms of her waiting mother, but she knew that wouldn’t be the way it happened.  They would probably be boarded and examined to make sure they weren’t imposters. 

She shook her head.  What she’d learned of the Dominion War in the last few weeks was staggering.

The losses.

The mistrust.

The espionage.

The breaking and making of treaties in rapid succession.

The loss of Constable Odo, who had appeared so friendly while they were on Deep Space Nine.  Who would have ever believed that it would be the longed for race of people he’d searched for that would set the Federation on its ear and nearly destroy the long held beliefs and co-operation of thousands of different races.  She hoped Odo’s mission would succeed in teaching his people what he’d learned, that the whole of the solid races were not bad people.

“Katie?” a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes, Tom?”

“I have someone that really wants to meet you,” he whispered as he stepped up beside her, his arms cradling a pink bundle.

Kathryn smiled as she held out her arms, taking the infant and holding her close.  “She’s so beautiful, Tom.  I’m sorry I haven’t been to see her.  I was so busy and I really thought that it would be best to let B’Elanna rest before visiting.”

“It’s alright.  We both understand.  It’s just that there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Lightly caressing the subtle ridges on the baby’s forehead, Kathryn sighed, “What is it?”

“Will you be her godmother?”

“Me?”

“Well, you and Kate.”

Kathryn chuckled, “Have you asked Kate yet?”

“No.  I wanted to ask my Katie first.”

“We’re both your Katie now.”

“Yes, you are, but you were my Katie first.”  He frowned.  “Ugh.  I hate temporal mechanics.”

“So do I, so let’s stop trying to define things.”  She smiled and patted his cheek.  “I’d love to be her godmother.”

Tom grinned.  “I knew you’d say yes.  Any idea where Kate is?”

“She’s right here.”  Kate’s voice echoed in from the hall as she came through the swooshing doors.

“Good.”  Tom turned to smile at her.  “I have a question to ask.”

“Well?”  Kate asked as she moved to stare down at the baby in Kathryn’s arms.

“Want to hold her?”  Kathryn asked, already handing the baby over.

Kate settled the baby and smiled when she whimpered and opened one eye to see what was going on.  “It’s alright.  We’ll stop moving you about.”

Tom laughed, “She was just checking out who had her.”

“What did you want to ask me?”  Kate asked as she looked up at the young pilot.

“Will you be her godmother?  Katie already said yes.”

“Well of course I will.”  Kate smiled widely.  “Poor thing is going to be so confused.”

Kathryn and Tom both laughed.

“No more than the rest of us.”

“Temporal mechanics always did give us a headache.”  Kate laughed.  “Thank you for asking me, Tom.  You didn’t have to.  I would have understood if you had only asked Katie.”

“No,” he shook his head.  “We wanted both of you.  You both were responsible for us getting home.”

Kate stared at the baby in her arms, remembering another baby, another time.  “I only did what I had to,” she whispered.

Kathryn and Tom watched as the emotions played across the older woman’s face, both realizing that she was remembering something that happened in her timeline, and both understanding that it was painful.

Reaching out, Tom squeezed her shoulder.  “It won’t happen, Kate.  You fixed it.”

“But I can’t wipe out the memories,” she whispered in a shaky voice.  “It was awful.  So awful.”

“Kate?  What was it?  Did something happen to Miral in your timeline?”

“No, nothing happened to Miral.”  Kate took a deep breath.  “Miral and Naomi were the only children to survive an attack by a race called the Kilareen.  They appeared out of nowhere and boarded the ship before we really knew what was happening.  They attacked the nursery.  All the babies,” she shook her head, not continuing the painful story.

“Oh god,” Tom breathed as he stared down at his daughter.  “How were Miral and Naomi spared?”

“They were on the holodeck, deeming themselves too old to be in with the babies.”  Kate whispered.

Kathryn rested her hand on her swollen stomach.  “But that’s not going to happen now.  We’re home.”

“Home.”  Kate breathed.  “Yes, we’re home, and no one else is going to be lost out in the Delta Quadrant.”

“You saved us all, Kate.”  Tom kissed her cheek.  “I’d better be getting this little lady back to her mama.  She’ll be waking up in a little while and she doesn’t like to wait to eat.”

“Hmm, wonder where she gets that?”  Kathryn asked, smiling at Tom for his easy way of lightening the mood.

“Her mother,” he answered with a smirk.

“I’ll be sure to tell her that.”  Kate smiled and handed him Miral.

“Goodnight, ladies.”  Tom kissed each on the cheek then walked from the room, leaving two very introspective women behind.

Kathryn looked at Kate as she stared at Earth.  “One of those babies was Tom and B’Elanna’s,” she guessed.

Kate shuddered and nodded her head.  “Yes.  Little Jimmy.  They named him after James T. Kirk.  He was only four, not really a baby, I suppose.”

“Yes, still a baby.”  Kathryn moved beside Kate, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach.

Kate smiled when the baby gave a kick.  “Still don’t want to know what baby is?”

“No.  We want to be surprised, but that doesn’t mean you have to be.  You can ask Edward what the baby is, if you’d like to know.”

“Thank you, but I’ll wait.”  Kate turned back to stare at Earth.  “I want to see Mother.”

“We could send someone in your shuttle to get her and bring her here.”

“You would do that?  It would get us in all kinds of trouble.”

“No, it wouldn’t because we’ll send her home before we show ourselves.  I’m anxious to see her myself.”

“But it won’t be fair to the others waiting to see family.”  Kate shook her head.  “No.  We’ll wait.”

Kathryn sighed and stared at Earth.  “Yes, we’ll wait.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Oh god, Chakotay, something’s wrong!”  Kathryn screamed as she curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her swollen abdomen.  “The baby!  Something’s wrong!”  she continued to cry, not hearing Chakotay and Kate as they approached her.

Chakotay lifted Kathryn in his arms, kissing her forehead in reassurance.  “Emergency transport to sickbay,” he called out then disappeared in a blue shimmer.

Kate felt her heart hammering in her chest as she rushed to the nearest turbo-lift, not caring that she was clad only in her pajamas.  Her body ached at the pain she knew Kathryn had to be in and her mind reeled with the screams that had filled their holographic bedroom just moments before.

“Please don’t let her lose the baby.  Please,” she begged whatever deity was out there listening.  “Katie can’t lose this baby.  Losing it would tear us all apart.  Please, please,” she continued to beg as she stepped off the turbo-lift and rushed to sickbay.

Helen looked up when she heard the doors swish open.  Walking to stop Kate, she rested her hand on her arm.  “Easy, Admiral.  Edward is doing all that he can.”

“Chakotay?”

Helen sighed and let Kate pass.  “He’s beside himself.  We just now got Kathryn sedated so that she isn’t screaming.”

“The baby?”  Kate turned to look at the EMH before continuing on to where Chakotay stood with a fearful look on his face.

“We don’t know yet, but I promise Edward and I will do everything that we can.”

Kate nodded then moved to Chakotay’s side.  She grasped his hand as they stood and watched the doctors rushing to stop whatever was happening with the longed for baby.  She could hear Chakotay murmuring in his native tongue, and knew that he was praying to his Spirits.  She joined him in her own silent prayer, begging once again for the unborn child of hope and love.

“Finally,” they heard Edward whisper and moved closer.

“Doc?”  Chakotay asked quietly.

“She miscarried,” he whispered.  “But there’s still a baby.”

Kate frowned in confusion.  “What?  Edward.  Make sense,” she growled.

“He is making sense, Admiral.  There were two babies.”

“Oh.”  Kate breathed.

Chakotay felt his heart break at the thought of the baby they’d lost without ever even knowing it was there.  “What happened?”

“The baby that was lost wasn’t developing properly.  She was hidden behind the other baby, her heartbeat was beating so weakly that I missed it.  While the surviving baby thrived, the lost baby continued to weaken until,” Edward paused and looked down at his patient.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered then turned away.

“Was there anything we could have done differently?”  Chakotay asked Helen who remained with them.

Helen, whose eyes were following Edward as he walked slowly into his office, sighed, “No, there was nothing that could be done.  It’s a rare condition called TTTS or Twin-Twin Transfusion Syndrome.  If the miscarriage hadn’t happened, you might have lost both babies.  As it is, the second baby is still in danger.  As the recipient baby it was getting too much blood and was in danger as well, but we managed to take care of the problem.  The baby is fine at the moment, but we will need to keep a close eye on it.  That’s why Edward wants the captain to remain here.”

“Dear god, she can’t lose that baby.”  Kate whispered.

“We’re not going to let her.”  Helen promised.

Kate stared at her doctor.  “Can you make that promise realistically?”

“Yes.  I can make that promise with confidence.”

Kate nodded then turned to rest her head against Chakotay’s chest.  Watching Helen as she made her way to Edward, she sighed.  The EMH never made mistakes, and this mistake had cost him almost as much emotionally as it had she and Chakotay.  Kathryn still didn’t know what had happened, and wouldn’t for the next several hours.

“I don’t know how she’s going to take it.”  Chakotay whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Kate.

“She’s going to be upset, but she’ll be happy to still have a baby.  You didn’t lose hope.  The hope is still there, just fragile, as it always is.”

“We,” he whispered.  “ _We_ didn’t lose hope.  This baby is as much yours as it is Kathryn’s and mine.”

Kate looked up into the pain filled dark eyes of her husband, tears rolling down her cheeks.  “We’ll have to make sure and take extra special care of her now.”

“Yes, we will, but we can do it.  She can’t fight herself and win.”  A small grin turned up the corners of his mouth.

“No, she can’t.”  Kate sighed, her own tiny smile gracing her lips.

“Do you think Helen will be able to help Edward?”  Chakotay asked as if just realizing that the doctor had been upset.

“I don’t know.  This is the second child he’s lost.  He couldn’t save his daughter, and now this baby.”

“I’d forgotten about his daughter.  Seems as though all of us lost something tonight.”

“I just hope Edward didn’t lose his confidence.  We need him.”

“Judging by what I see, I think Helen will be able to fix him.”  Kate whispered and pointed toward the office window.

Chakotay nodded as he watched Helen wrap her arms around Edward and pull him close in comfort.  Turning his attention back to his pale wife, he held Kate closer.  “You should go back to bed.  You’re going to have to fill in for her tomorrow.”

“We have to put that off.”  Kate shook her head.  “I can’t fill in for her.  This is her ship, her crew.  She should be the one to greet whoever contacts us once we show ourselves.”

“Maybe.  But I still say you should get some sleep.”

“I’m not leaving you or her.”

“Then lay down on one of the bio-beds and rest.”

“Chakotay, stop.”  Kate scolded gently.  “I’ll be fine.  We’re both going to sit here by her side until we’re sure everything is really going to be okay.”

 

~*~

 

Helen held her lover as she tried to comfort him.  She listened as he repeated over and over how he’d made a mistake, that as a computer program, it wasn’t possible, that he must be malfunctioning.

“But Edward,” she whispered.  “you aren’t just a computer program.  You’re a sentient being.  You make mistakes.  They don’t blame you for what happened.”

“But the captain,” he started then stopped when Helen’s finger pressed against his lips.

“No, she won’t.  You know that she won’t.”

“I should have seen it.  Things like this happened back when medical equipment was antiquated and below par, but this equipment is the best there is.  I should have detected the other baby.”

“She was hiding underneath her twin, sharing the same placenta, her heartbeat was in perfect rhythm with her sister’s.  How could you have detected it without reason to look for it?”

Edward stood up and looked down at Helen, his arms holding her against him.  “The last time I had this kind of problem, I developed a feedback loop and Captain Kathryn had my memory erased of the events.  I began to suspect someone had tampered with my program so they had to eventually put the memories back, and I suffered with what I’d done, but she stood by me.  Now you’re here.  Don’t let me fall into the feedback loop again.”

“I promise that I won’t.  There’s no reason for you to.  You’ve saved the second baby, and together we’re going to make sure she makes her appearance three months from now.”

Leaning forward, Edward rested his forehead against hers, once again enjoying the sensation of their matrixes blending.  “I do believe I’ve fallen in love with you, Helen.”

Helen smiled and titled her head so that she could touch her mouth to his.  “That’s good,” she murmured against his lips.  “because I know I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Shall we go send them home?” he asked after their kiss.

Looking out at the couple sitting watch over the prone figure sleeping peacefully on a bio-bed, Helen sighed, “Do you really think they’ll leave?”

“No.”

“Then leave them be.  Let them stay until she wakes up.  She’ll want them here.”

“Yes, she will.”  Edward shook his head.  “It’s still strange having two Kathryn Janeways.”

“Ah, but they aren’t Janeways anymore.”  Helen reminded, earning a chuckle from Edward.

“I have a feeling their mother will disagree with that.”

“She’s going to be so confused.”

“No,” he shook his head.  “she won’t be.  From everything I’ve read about Gretchen Janeway, she is where Kathryn Janeway got her exceptional mind.”

“I never got the chance to meet her.  She was gone before I came along.”

“I’ve never met her, myself, but hope to.”

“I hope to as well.  There’s so much she can tell me about my Kate.”

“Your Kate?”  Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

Helen shrugged.  “I’m all she had, Edward.  At least, all she had that she could be free with.  Only a few of the crew kept in touch, but she could never let them see how lonely and painful her life was.”

“But she’s not lonely now.  And the painful part of her life is slowly fading away.”

“Yes, it is.”  Helen sighed.  “I’m so glad she came back and things worked out the way they have.  I’m afraid that she was,”

“Was what?”  Edward asked when Helen didn’t go on.

“I’m afraid that she would have committed suicide.  Unintentionally, of course.  She was working herself closer and closer to her grave, something that I think only her subconscious was aware of.”

“But that won’t happen now.  Captain Kathryn and Commander Chakotay won’t let it.  And, she’ll have more time with her mother.  I believe Gretchen Janeway will be the other key to bringing the ladies back to what they always should have been.”

“Happy, fulfilled individuals.”

“Exactly.”


	30. Chapter 30

While Kathryn hadn’t been happy to have to stay in sickbay, she hadn’t been her usual impossible self, either.  She had cried over the lost baby girl, but had smiled when the baby still resting under her heart gave a kick to let her know life was still within her.  Their hope hadn’t died, only been lessened a bit.

Sighing as she stared at the viewscreen, she wondered if they were all really ready for this.  She knew that her crew had been understanding in the delay, and had been very proud of them for their compassion toward her, but how many of them hadn’t agreed to it strictly out of compassion?

She knew that there were several of the former Maquis that weren’t looking forward to Earth, they had no one left to return to.  Still others were leery of what Starfleet would to do them, having learned long ago not to trust the Admiralty.  She didn’t want any of her crew feeling uncomfortable, so she had made an announcement as Beta shift was switching to Alpha letting the crew know that there was nothing to fear.  A certain omnipotent being had guaranteed it.

“In coming message, Captain.”  Harry’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“From, Mr. Kim?”

“Admiral Paris, Captain.”

Tom bit his lip and grumbled, “It would have to be that particular admiral.”

Kathryn couldn’t help but chuckle, “Easy, Tom.  It’ll be alright.  He’s had plenty of time to stew in the fear of what it’s like to believe you’re dead.  He’s not going to be the same harsh man he was.”

“I hope you’re right, Captain.”

“Aren’t we always, Tom?”  Kate asked then winked when he looked back at her with a boyish smile.

“Yes, Kate.”

“Well, then,” Kate looked at Kathryn.  “get on with it.”

Kathryn shook her head with a smile.  “Onscreen, Harry.”

“Aye, Captain,” he whispered and did as commanded.

“Hello, Admiral Paris.  It’s good to see you.  Sorry to have startled you.”  Kathryn smiled at her mentor.  “We’re home.”

Admiral Owen Paris shook his head and closed his eyes.  Opening them, he looked from one Kathryn to the other and back again.  “Katie?  Why are there two of you?”

“Transporter malfunction?” she suggested which earned her a frown. 

“Katie.”  Admiral Paris scolded with a frown.

“What?” she questioned.  “It happened to Will Riker.”

Owen Paris raised an eyebrow at his protégé.  “Katie Janeway,” he started to growl but stopped when she stood up.  “Katie?”

Kathryn laughed at the perplexed look on the man’s face.  “Sorry, Admiral.  I promise to explain everything if you’ll beam over.  I don’t wish to do so over an open comm. channel.”

“Understood,” he smiled then noticed his son sitting at the helm.  Blue eyes met blue, and a strange look crossed the older Paris’ face.  “Son,” he whispered.

“Father,” came the answering whisper.

“He’ll be waiting in the transporter room for you, Admiral.  And he’ll have a surprise with him.”  Kathryn smiled at one Paris then the other.

Owen nodded.  “See you in ten minutes.  Admiral Paris out.”

Tom bit his lip.  “Are you coming too, Captain?”

“All three of us will be there with you.  Now hurry up.  You have to go get B’Elanna and Miral.”

“Aye, Captain.”  Tom jumped up and rushed to the turbo-lift.

“I hope what I said is true.”  Kathryn sighed.

Chakotay took her hand and squeezed it, his other hand already entwined with Kate’s.  “Everything will be fine.  Once Admiral Paris sees that grandbaby, all the things that happened in the past will go out the window.”

Kate smiled up at him as they entered the turbo-lift.  “If anything can do that, it will definitely be that sweet baby.”

 

~*~

 

Tom squeezed B’Elanna and stared down at the baby in her arms.  The sound of the transporter put him even more on edge, but before he had time to bolt, the figure of his father loomed above them.

“Admiral Paris.”  Kathryn greeted.  “Welcome aboard Voyager.”

“Thank you.”  Admiral Paris whispered, his eyes straying to his son.

“Father, I’d like you to meet my wife,” Tom started then paused as his father scrutinized B’Elanna.  “and your granddaughter, Miral,” he continued when he noticed his father’s gaze stop at Miral.

“Granddaughter?”  Owen asked as he stepped closer, his blue eyes taking in the peacefully sleeping baby.  “She’s beautiful.”

Tom beamed, pleased that his father at least approved of something he’d done.  “Yes, she is.  I can see a bit of Mom in her.”

“She has your mother’s nose.”

“Would you like to hold her, Sir?”  B’Elanna asked and held out the baby.

Smiling up at his daughter-in-law, Owen nodded and took the tiny baby, snuggling her close to his chest.  “She’s a tiny thing.  Just like her father was.”  Turning to look at Kathryn, Kate, and Chakotay, the admiral smiled.  “Thanks for bringing them home.”

“You’re welcome, but it was more Kate than any of us.”  Kathryn smiled at her older self.

“Are you from the future?”  Owen asked the white haired version of Kathryn.

Kate sighed, “You always were smarter than I liked.”

Owen laughed, “Touché, Katie.”

“No, just Kate.  Don’t confuse us.”  Kathryn shook her head.  “Why do you think her hair is white?”

“If you’re from the future, why do you look so young?”

“Q.”  Kate answered.  “He granted me youth so that,” she paused, deciding not to continue with that thought.  “It’s part of a long story.”

Kathryn rubbed her stomach, the baby being just a bit too active.  In the process her ring caught the light and glinted causing Owen to stare.

“Katie?  Who’s the father?”

“My husband,” she reached out to squeeze Chakotay’s hand.  “But he isn’t just mine.  He’s Kate’s as well.”

Owen shook his head and sighed, “Oh my.  I think you’d better take me somewhere where I can get a cup of coffee.  My mind is spinning from all of this.”

“Why don’t we go to our quarters?  It’s roomy enough for all of us.”

“Us too, Captain?”

“Yes, Tom.”  Kathryn chuckled.  “I don’t believe he’s going to let Miral go any time soon.”

“He will when she starts howling for her dinner.”


	31. Chapter 31

Gretchen blinked and shook her head.  Was she seeing things?  Opening her eyes once more, she realized that no, she wasn’t seeing things.  There really were two of her daughter.

“Katie?” she whispered looking at the pregnant version.

“Yes, Momma.  It’s me.  So’s she.”  Kathryn held out her hand to Kate.  “It’s a long story.”

“I have two daughters.”  Gretchen whispered as she reached up to cup their cheeks.  “She came from the future,” she finally whispered after studying the woman, settling on Kate as she spoke.

“Yes, I did.”  Kate whispered, tears rolling unbidden and unnoticed down her cheeks.  She felt herself shaking at the touch of her mother’s soft hand on her face.  Closing her eyes when Gretchen began to study her closer, she tried to pull away only to find herself backed against the solid wall of her husband’s body.

“It’s alright, Kate.”  Chakotay whispered against her hair as he rested his hands on her waist.

“Let me go, Chakotay.  I don’t want to ruin this moment for Katie,” she whispered as she struggled to free herself.

“You’ll only ruin it if you leave, Kate.”  Kathryn assured her older self.

“Whatever happened in your timeline, Kate, it won’t happen here.”  Gretchen smiled at the woman when she turned to look at her.

“I,” Kate started then shook her head.  “Please.  Just give me some time.” 

Chakotay moved so that she could leave.  “Just let her go, Katie.”

Gretchen stared up at the man holding her daughter’s hand.  “So this is the man you were sent to capture.”

Kathryn laughed, “Yes, Momma.  This is him.  But I believe it is I who was captured.”

“Well, that explains this.”  Gretchen laid her hand on Kathryn’s stomach.  “My grandchild.”

“Granddaughter.”  Kathryn informed her a bit sadly.

“Why so sad, Katie?  Is something wrong with the baby?”  Gretchen asked, her voice filled with concern.

“Nothing’s wrong with the baby, Mrs. Janeway.”  Chakotay squeezed Kathryn’s hand.  “At least not now.  We lost the baby’s twin.”

“Oh.”  Gretchen whispered.  “I presume you nearly lost this baby as well.”

“Yes, but Edward and Helen made sure that the baby is fine.”

“Edward?  Helen?”  Gretchen questioned, her mind reeling.

“Gretchen!  Gretchen!”

Kathryn frowned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice calling out to her mother.  “Mother?”

Gretchen blushed as she looked toward the direction the voice was coming from.  “Here on the front porch, Darling!” she called back, smiling in spite of the awkwardness she was feeling at the moment.  She hadn’t had time to inform her daughter, err, daughters, that they had a step-father.

Kathryn’s eyes widened when she saw who her mother was calling to.  “Joelson,” she breathed then laughed.  “She finally did it.”

“Is he the guy you and Kate were talking about?”  Chakotay asked as he watched Gretchen move to greet their unexpected visitor.

“Yes.  Pierce Joelson.”

“Wow.”  Chakotay whispered.  “That’s some hello.”

“Mother!”  Kathryn shouted, startling the woman and man apart.  “Not in front of the children.”

Gretchen laughed, her face tinged pink as she turned to look at her daughter and son-in-law.  “I’m sorry, Katie.  It’s just that Pierce has been gone for three weeks.”

Pierce smiled.  “She’s why I’m home.”

“Hello, Pierce.”  Kathryn smiled at the man, glad that he obviously had been there for her mother.

“Owen sent me a message telling of Kathryn’s return.”  He frowned.  “Although, Owen failed to mention she was pregnant.”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s more than the baby that he failed to mention.”  Gretchen mumbled.

“I really should go check on her.”  Chakotay spoke up and started to leave, but stopped when Gretchen squeezed his arm.

“No, Son.” She smiled up at him.  “Let me.  I believe it’s her mother that she needs.”

“It is, Mrs. Janeway.”

Gretchen laughed when Pierce sputtered.  “I let it slip earlier, but Son, I’m not Mrs. Janeway anymore.  I haven’t been for nearly six years now.”

“Mom?”  Kathryn asked, her keen eyes finally noticing the ring on her mother’s finger.  “Why didn’t you tell me in our communications?”

Gretchen looked at Pierce.  “He wanted me to, but I just,” she bit her lip, leaning back against her husband when he moved to wrap his arm around her.

“She didn’t want to tell you because it would be admitting that she wouldn’t see you face to face.  By not telling you, it gave her hope that some day you would be home and she could tell you in person instead of over thousands of light years.”

Kathryn felt her eyes fill with tears as she moved to pull her mother into a fierce hug.  “Oh Momma.  I’ve missed you so.”

Gretchen held her daughter as close as she could, her own tears falling.  “Whoa,” she laughed and pulled back.  “Someone doesn’t like being squished.”

“Not really.”  Chakotay grumbled good naturedly.

Gretchen smiled up at him.  “Before I go, I’m going to say this only once.  I’m not Mrs. Joelson to you.  I’m Mom, Mother, whichever you choose.”

“I’ll try,” he whispered, his own eyes tearing up.  “It won’t be easy for me.”

“You’ll have to explain that.”

“I will, later.  Right now there’s a woman out there that needs her mother.”  Chakotay stared down into the green eyes of his mother-in-law.  “Be easy with her.  She’ll eventually open up to you, but don’t…”

“Even if she is from the future, she’s still my Katie.  I know not to push her.”  Gretchen smiled.  “He’s definitely a keeper, Katie.”

“Yes, he is, Mom.  Yes, he is.”  Kathryn smiled up at Chakotay as Gretchen slowly made her way off the porch to the part of the farm she knew Kate would be.

“Who are we talking about?”  Pierce asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Kathryn laughed, “The other me.”

“The other you?”  He shook his head.  “Owen definitely left a few things out.”

“Why don’t we go on inside and I’ll explain a little?”

“Sounds like a very good idea.”  Pierce agreed as he opened the door, stopping Kathryn as she moved passed.  “Are you okay with my being your step-father?”

“Of course I am.  I always liked you, Pierce.  Always thought mother was crazy for not just giving in to the feelings she had for you.”

“Our marriage is the only good thing to come of you disappearing.”  He chuckled, “At least on our side.”

 

~*~

 

Kate couldn’t stop the shaking as she leaned against the tree she’d always escaped to as a young woman.  “So sure.  I was so sure,” she murmured.

“So sure of what, Katie?”  Gretchen asked as she slowly lowered herself down beside her daughter.

“Kate.  I’m Kate.  If you call us both Katie, you’ll be confused.  And I was sure that I wouldn’t react this way.  I was positive I was ready to see you.”

“I’ll call you Katie for now.”  Gretchen smiled tenderly at the woman when she turned to look at her.  “You’re hurting.  What happened to me in your timeline?”

Kate looked away from the woman, staring out over the open field in front of her.  “She spent so many years believing I was dead, only to have me return, a living, breathing being and nothing more.  I was dead on the inside from all the horrors that I had seen and done, but she loved me.  She took me home and helped me back.  I hurt her, but still she loved me.  She was gone five years after I came home.”

“There’s more to it than what you’re telling me, Katie.”  Gretchen whispered as she reached out to turn her daughter’s face toward her.  “Look at me, Katie.  Don’t hide from me.  I’m your mother, just as much as she was.”

Kate opened her eyes to look at her mother, the love in them her undoing as she began to sob.  “Oh Momma.  The things I had to do.  The things that I saw.  Oh god, Momma.  Oh god.”

“That’s it, Katie.”  Gretchen whispered as she pulled Kate to her, holding her and rocking back and forth as the torrent wracked the body held so close.  “My Edward suffered like this.  Katie never knew.  He didn’t want her to.  No one knew, really.  I was the only one that he let see him that weak.  The nightmares that plagued him, scared me often times, but I never let him know that.  I just held him and let him know that I was there, that he could tell me anything because I loved him.  And he told me.  Oh god, the things they did to him.”  Her breath caught.  “You can tell me, Katie.  I won’t break.  I won’t think less of you.  You may not be from this timeline, but you’re still my Katie.  I still love you, and I still can’t stand to see you hurting.”

“So many different alien men.  So many different attacks.  So many times my body rejected the babies those attacks resulted in.”  Kate’s voice was broken as she talked.  “No one ever knew.  I always went alone, had no choice but to go alone.  They all wanted me.  All I had to do was offer my body and they would give us all the food and supplies we needed.  My hair, eyes, and fair skin always caught their attention and fascinated them.  Our species fascinated them as well.  I often became the subject of tests to see how my body functioned.  The doctor stopped logging the times my body miscarried the alien offspring because there were so many.  The contraceptives don’t work with most Delta Quadrant species.  Rape after rape, Momma.  Over and over and over,” her hand squeezed Gretchen’s as she felt her stomach roll at the thought.  Pulling away, she crawled from where they were sitting, losing what little she’d put in her stomach that day.

Gretchen felt her own stomach tighten with the thoughts of what this Katie had gone through.  Holding out her hand when Kate turned back to her, she let her lay her head down in her lap.  Softly caressing the white hair away from her face, she leaned over to place a soft kiss to Kate’s cheek.  “It’s alright now, Katie.  It’s alright.”

Kate nodded as she squeezed Gretchen’s hand.  “It is now.  I got them home before she had to go through all of that.”

“Then that’s why you came back in time.  To save her this pain.”

“Yes.  To save her.”

Gretchen studied the woman laying in her lap.  “You didn’t intend to survive this, did you?”

“No, I didn’t.  I didn’t intend for a lot of what’s happened to happen.  I never intended for Chakotay and I to be together.”

“Wait.  What?  I thought he and Katie were together.”  Gretchen sounded as confused as she felt.

“They are.  He’s married to both of us.”

“And how has that worked out?”

A smile bloomed on Kate’s face for the first time in the last hour.  “He’s wonderful, Momma.  He makes sure he spends equal time with both of us separately as well as together.  He loves me, and not because I’m an older version of her.  He loves me for me.  He loves our differences,” she laughed.  “Can’t keep his hands out of my hair.”  She sat up.  “He’s the reason we changed plans.  He didn’t want to lose me.”

“I’m glad.”  Gretchen smiled.

“Really?  You don’t mind having another daughter?”

“It’s like I had twins.”

Kate stared off, her eyes not focused on anything in particular.  “I don’t know why I told you all of the things I just did.  I haven’t even told Chakotay and Katie.  Tuvok is the only one who knew until now.”

“You need to tell them, Katie.”

“That’s what Tuvok said.  Well, he didn’t call me Katie.”

“No.  I don’t suppose he did.”  Gretchen chuckled then asked, “Are you ready to go back?  I believe there’s someone you need to meet waiting back at the house.”

“The man that belongs with that ring?”  Kate asked as she pointed to the band circling her mother’s left ring finger.

“Yes.  I believe you know him.”

Kate smiled.  “Pierce Joelson.  You finally gave into your feelings.”

Gretchen nodded as she stood up and held out her hand to her daughter.  “He was there for me those long years we thought Katie was dead.  The feelings I had before then grew stronger, and before I realized it, I was in love with him.  When he asked me to marry him, I said yes.”

“I’m happy that you haven’t been alone.”

“And now I’m going to have a granddaughter and daughter to get to know.  Come on then, Pierce is probably worried.”

“I’m sure he is.  I know Chakotay is probably worried and fidgeting.”

Gretchen laughed, “Then we’d better hurry back.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Katie.”

“Just remember, it’s Kate around her or we’ll all stay very confused.”

 

~*~

 

“Shh.”  Pierce whispered as he held his wife close.  He had known that she was troubled when she and Kate returned to the house, but he had also seen the sheer will with which she kept her daughters and son-in-law from realizing it.  He could see where Kathryn had gotten her ability to mask her emotions.

“Oh god, Pierce.  What she went through.  Horrible animals.”  Gretchen cried into his chest, her hands clutching his robe.

“Easy, Love.  Tell me.  Let me help you.”  Pierce cupped her face, tilting it up so that he could look at her.  “Please, Gretchen.”

“I can’t tell you, Pierce.  She hasn’t given me permission to.”  Gretchen sighed and closed her eyes.  “Please just hold me?”

“When have I ever said no?”  Pierce smiled at her then pressed a kiss to her lips.  “Why don’t you go wash your face so your eyes won’t be so sore?  I’ll turn down the bed.”

Cupping his cheek, Gretchen returned his smile.  “Have I ever told you just how much you mean to me?”

“Every day,” he whispered.  “I love you, Gretchen Joelson.”

“And I’m so very thankful that you do.  The feeling is mutual.”  She patted his cheek then turned and made her way to the bathroom.

Pierce watched his wife.  Her shoulders were slumped, something that he hadn’t seen since they’d received word that Voyager had been lost.  Turning down the bed, he slipped out of his robe and climbed in to wait for his wife’s return.

Gretchen wiped at the tears on her cheeks, sighing when she realized that washing her face had been in vain.  Sliding into bed, snuggling up against her husband’s chest, she let him hold her as the hot tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing against his bare skin.  So many years she had spent crying alone, and all she could think about was her other self from Kate’s timeline.

“Kate’s mother was alone.  She didn’t have you to lean on all those years.  For twenty-three years, my counter part waited alone for the return of her daughter.  When Kate made it home, she was nothing more than a shell, but her mother was there to bring her back.  But who was there for Gretchen?”  She looked up at her husband.  “I couldn’t imagine living the last seven years without you here to help me through everything.  I’ve never been a weak woman, but when I thought I’d lost my only child,” she paused and snuggled back against him.

“I remember, Darling.  Did you know that it was Owen who told me?”

“No,” she shook her head.  “I didn’t, but it doesn’t surprise me.  Owen has always looked after Katie and I.”

“He knew how I felt about you, and suspected that you felt the same, so he called me to his office and explained the situation.”

“That’s why you were with him when he came to tell me the news,” she guessed.

“Yes.  I knew how hard it would be for you, and I wanted to be there if you needed me.  I knew that Owen would be there all he could, but I also knew that he would be busy handling the situation at headquarters.”

Pressing a kiss to his chest, she sighed, “I’m glad you came that day.”

“So am I, Darling.  So am I.”


	32. Chapter 32

“I can’t believe how easy things were with Starfleet.”  Kathryn sighed as she leaned back against Chakotay’s chest, their baby suckling at her breast.

“Q.”  Kate smiled as she watched the baby’s tiny hand rest on Kathryn’s chest.  “You know that he promised he’d fix it so things would work out.”

“Well, yes, I did.  I just wasn’t sure how much he’d do.”  She smiled down at the baby.  “I’m grateful.  I really wasn’t looking forward to being nine months pregnant and still going through debriefings.  I was sure I would go into labor while sitting in one of those boring meetings.”

Chakotay laughed, “I was afraid of that too.”

Kate nodded.  “I guess we all were.  I’m just glad I didn’t have to answer very many questions.”

“Yeah, that Temporal Prime Directive comes in handy when it works in your favor.”  Chakotay smirked at his wives.

Kate shrugged, her eyes filled with mischief.  “What can I say?  I had to make it work for me somehow.”

“Come here,” he laughed.  “No need for you to be all the way over there.  It seems like forever since I’ve held you.”

“It has been a while.  Kathryn had to go and nearly die on us.”  Kate frowned at her younger self.  “You can’t be doing that,” she scolded.  “I didn’t come back, years into my past, just so you could die giving birth.”

“Well I didn’t plan it,” the younger woman growled quietly, trying not to disturb the baby slowly falling asleep in her arms.

“Do you want me to lay her down?”  Chakotay asked then chuckled when the baby began sucking hungrily again.  “I’ll take that as a no.”

Kathryn laughed, “So much of her daddy in her.”

Kate couldn’t help but to fall back against the bed laughing at the look on Chakotay’s face.  “I believe she’s developed the mouth she’s always accusing me of having.”

Chakotay cleared his throat then laughed, “I believe you’re right.”  Leaning over he pressed a kiss to Kathryn’s hair then turned and lifted Kate’s hand to kiss the back.

Kate snuggled against Chakotay’s side, content to watch Kathryn with the baby.  “I can’t believe how many of our crew opted out of Starfleet.”

“I’m not surprised, really.  What _does_ shock me, is that there were more former Maquis that opted to stay in than the original Starfleet crew.”  Kathryn placed the baby in Chakotay’s arms.  “I believe you can put her to bed now, Dad.”

Chakotay smiled, his dimples denting his cheeks adorably.  “I like how that sounds.”

 

~*~

 

Kate stretched languidly, her bare body brushing against Chakotay’s.  Skimming her hand down his back, she smiled at the way his breath caught as she traced a finger between his firm buttocks.  Letting her hand continue to wander, she draped her leg over his thigh and rubbed herself against him.

“Someone’s been thinking naughty thoughts,” he murmured at the feel of her wet flesh.

“I think we all have.”  Kathryn whispered as she caressed her hands over his chest, one hand straying below his waist.  Tracing the velvet flesh of his hard cock, she smiled up at him.

“I suppose we have.”  Chakotay agreed as he skimmed a hand lightly over her ribs, resting it on her hip.

“I’ve missed touching you.” Kate sighed as she nudged his thigh so that he gave her more room to explore.

“Kate,” he hissed when her hand cupped him.  Between Kathryn’s hand wrapped around him, moving up and down, and Kate’s gentle squeezing, he felt like he was going mad.

Leaving the lower half of his body to Kathryn’s capable hands, Kate scooted up, her hands sliding across his shoulders, one hand slipping under his arm, a finger tracing a flat nipple.  A moan escaped his lips as she nibbled on his ear, a smile forming on her mouth as he shifted against her.

“Kate,” he breathed.  “Kathryn.”

“Shh.”  Kathryn whispered.  “Just breathe.  Let it happen, Chakotay.”

“We have all night.”  Kate assured him.

Kathryn watched his face as she upped her efforts, she knew the signs and they were all there.  “Come, Chakotay.  Let go,” she whispered.  “Let go.”

“Oh god.”  Chakotay panted as he thrust against her fist.

Kate pinched a nipple which succeeded in breaking the last thread of his control.  Holding him, pressing kisses to his shoulders and back, she rubbed his arm as he came, Kathryn’s kiss catching the male cry that erupted from deep in his chest.  She loved the feel of his muscles tightening under his hot skin when he was in the throws of release.  It proved to her just exactly how he’d earned his code name, _The Panther_.

Collapsing back against Kate, Chakotay panted to catch his breath, Kathryn’s tongue licking at the salty moisture on his skin causing him to groan and clutch at her hair to pull her back.  “No more.  Too much,” he breathed.

Kathryn smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with mischief.  “A bit of an overload, Honey?” she cooed.

Kate snickered and lay back against her pillow, Chakotay going with her, his head resting on her shoulder.  “Good thing I didn’t pull out the globby dilly.”

Chakotay groaned, “This is what happens when we go too long without.”

“Now you know how I felt.”  Kate kissed his forehead.  “All those years without.”

He nodded.  “Definitely explains why you were so horny.”

Kathryn shook her head.  “I believe we all were in the beginning.”  She smiled.  “It had been a while for all of us.”

“Mmm.”  Chakotay hummed as he shifted to the pillows, pulling both women against him.  “So, once I’ve recovered, which lady goes first?”

“Age before beauty.”  Kathryn smirked at Kate across Chakotay’s chest.

“Oh hell no.”  Kate growled.  “I look just two years older than you, so don’t go pulling,” she stopped then glared.  “Oh you!  So that’s how you’re going to play it,” she growled.

“Me?”  Kathryn asked, her face a mask of innocence.

“Yes, you.  You want to go first so you tried to get me to concede to it.  Not going to work, Katie.”  Kate growled as she let her hand roam over Chakotay’s chest, below his waist, caressing him and bringing him back to life.  “I see someone is recovering quite nicely.”

“Kate.”  Chakotay growled as he rolled over on top of her, his mouth taking hers in a kiss that stole her breath away.  Moving his hips, he teased her making her squirm and groan.

Kathryn was enjoying watching Chakotay’s ass muscles flex as he moved against Kate and it gave her the idea to use the globby dilly.  “You’re not the only one going to get something,” she mumbled as she leaned over and opened the drawer she kept hers in.

Chakotay broke away from the kiss and turned to look at Kathryn.  “Don’t forget the jelly.”

She grinned mischievously.  “Oh, I won’t.”

“Katie,” he growled.

Kate laughed as she raked her nails over Chakotay’s back, cupping his buttocks and squeezing.  “The warming one, Katie?”

“Uh hum.”  She nodded and held up the bottle.

“Oh spirits.”  Chakotay groaned.  “You’re going to kill me.”

“You’ve said that before, Darling.”  Kate cooed.  “But you’re aren’t dead yet.”

“Yet.  _Yet_ ,” he growled as he turned his attention back to Kate.  Moving his kisses down her neck, his tongue traced along her collarbone, dipping into the hollow of her throat, then down to suckle a taut nipple into his mouth.

Burying her hands in his hair, Kate arched against him.  “Ooh, yes,” she hummed, her fingers tightening in his hair when his tongue rolled her nipple against the rough of his mouth.

Kathryn moved behind Chakotay, the red cock attached and ready to go.  Careful to go with the rhythm Chakotay had set up so she wouldn’t disrupt, she ran a finger between his buttocks, smiling when she heard him hiss.

Kate concentrated on the feel of Chakotay’s mouth against her breasts, her hips tilting as he thrust inside her.  “Yes,” she breathed as she contracted her inner muscles around him.  Hearing his moan, she repeated the action which earned her a gentle nip of his teeth on the nipple he currently had in his mouth.

Chakotay paused to let Kathryn slowly slide inside, groaning when she pushed completely in.  “Damn,” he breathed.  Moving slowly against Kate, he felt Kathryn pick up the rhythm and carefully kept in sync as the three of them moved together.  In all his wildest imaginings, he’d never dreamed that he’d been caught between two Kathryns.  The thought of his wives made his cock harden even more as he picked up the pace, chuckling on a moan when Kathryn grumbled at him.

“Geez, Chakotay, make up your mind!”  Kathryn grumbled as she gripped his hips, her fingernails digging into the taut flesh.

“Leave him be.”  Kate panted as she bent her legs to change the angle of penetration.

“Bossy.”  Kathryn growled as she concentrated on the sensations that were flooding her body.

Chakotay rolled his eyes.  Even making love they were fussing at each other.  Closing his eyes, he let his body take over, hoping Kathryn could follow along as the feel of Kate’s inner muscles tightening around him, and Kathryn buried inside him, were causing his system to overload.  He could feel his orgasm building and hoped that both his wives were as close because he didn’t want to leave them behind.

“Oh god.”  Kate whimpered as her body reacted to Chakotay’s powerful thrusts, her orgasm burning through her as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Kathryn could feel her own orgasm working its way through her veins as she leaned forward and road the waves with Chakotay and Kate, her own whimper mingling with Kate’s, Chakotay’s growl rumbling through all of them as they collapsed in a heap.

Kate pushed against Chakotay and wiggled out from under him until he was only partially laying on her.  “Ooph,” she panted out.

Kathryn slid off Chakotay, moaning as she flopped back against her pillow.  “I feel like a wet noodle.”

“Well, Katie…”  Kate chuckled.  “Wet would be an apt description after what we just did.”

“Kate!”  Kathryn groused and rolled her head to the side looking at her older self over Chakotay’s shoulder.

“Ladies.”  Chakotay mumbled as he rolled onto his back.  “Behave.”

Both women chuckled as they snuggled against Chakotay.

“Aww, poor baby.  Too much again?”

“I swear you’re both going to be the death of me.  I’m not sure how much overload my system can handle.”

“Oh.”  Kathryn whispered huskily.  “I think it can handle plenty.”

“Mmm hmm.”  Kate hummed her agreement.

“Good thing the baby can sleep through anything.”  Kathryn sighed as she rested her hand over Chakotay’s heart.

“She definitely takes after her father.”  Kate smiled, her arm draped across Chakotay’s waist.

Caressing a hand down their bare shoulders, Chakotay kissed first one head then the other.  “I’m just happy she’s safe and healthy.  Don’t really care whose sleep patterns she has.”

“Well, I care.  Think if she had mine or Kate’s sleep patterns.”  Kathryn kissed his chest.

“True,” he agreed.

Kate rolled her eyes.  “We’d get even less sleep than we already do.  Although I must admit, I get more sleep now than I have in years.”

Chakotay chuckled, “Is that your way of saying I wear you out?”

“I believe it’s mutually divided between the three of us.”  Kathryn mumbled around a yawn.

“Why don’t we get some sleep?  Our little one will be waking in a few hours.”

Kate reached down and pulled the blankets up over them then snuggled back into her spot.  Sighing and yawning at the same time, she closed her eyes and drifted off, a smile on her face.  She never dreamed when she began planning her trip back in time that she would wind up here, in the arms of the man she loved and lost.

She had only hoped to help her younger self.  To keep the younger Kathryn from becoming the old and bitter woman she had become.  To keep her from suffering all the horrible things she had suffered.

She never dreamed she’d give a gift to herself.

A gift, she, Kate, had given to herself, not just to her younger self.

Murmuring about time paradoxes and headache inducing mechanics, she let it all slip away and fell into a content and satisfied sleep.  Tomorrow was a new day to enjoy the gift of life she had been granted, and she fully intended to enjoy it.

After all, how many times did someone get the chance to live their life a second time around?


End file.
